


On Thin Ice

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎給枚苦和fion700720（LOFTER ID）的梗文，點梗TAG：盾冬離婚<br/>◎離婚是嚴肅的主題，所以儘量在逗逼中完成，結局HE保證。之後的章節會陸續含括其他網友的點梗，等有寫到時會再註明<br/>◎背景設定：復聯二後Steve找回Bucky，兩人在一年後確立關係並結婚，沒有內戰，復仇者很和諧，只有冰棍夫夫的日常生活出了一點問題</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「Steve，你還好嗎？坦白說，收到你的簡訊時我真的嚇到了。一般夫妻的婚姻會發生問題的周期是七年，當然了，夫夫的情況可能不同，不過你和Bucky才結婚兩年，今年七月邁入第三年，聽見你說你們倆出了問題，我很驚訝！快告訴我究竟發生什麼事了？」  
Sam坐在退伍軍人部門的辦公桌前，現在是午休時間，大部分的人都外出用餐，因為事關重大，Sam把Steve拉進有冷氣的辦公室裡，兩人面前各擺了一份Subway的三明治和一杯咖啡。  
面對友人的擔心，Steve猶豫了幾秒，接著他說，「今天早上Bucky沒知會我一聲就出門去了。」  
Sam拿三明治的手停在半空中，「啥？就這樣？」  
「不只這樣，他去了Natasha那兒。」  
「你怎麼知道他是去Natasha那兒？如果他沒知會你的話。」  
「他有留字條給我。」  
「他有留字條給……」Sam把三明治放下來，捏了捏鼻頭，他希望自己沒有聽錯或誤解什麼事，「所以，Bucky出了門，他有在字條上和你說他去了什麼地方，他去找的是我們都認識的Natasha，這整件事聽起來沒有什麼問題啊？」  
「問題就在於，為什麼他會去找Natasha呢？」  
「也許就像你來找我這樣，他只是想跟朋友聊聊天？」  
「若是如此，Bucky大可直接和我說，我不會限制他的任何社交活動，而且大多數的社交活動都是在計劃中的行為，而不是像這種突發狀況。他今天一大早就離開家門了，我向來很早起，他還特地起得比我更早，平常他通常睡得晚，如果沒有和我一起去晨跑，他至少都會睡到我做完早餐之後。所以這實在不太尋常，是什麼讓他放棄了睡眠和早餐，背著我做這件事呢？昨天睡覺以前，Bucky明明有大把的時間告訴我第二天的行程，若我知道他早上要出門，就會先起床煎荷包蛋跟培根，熱好牛奶——」  
「行了、行了，」Sam朝Steve舉起兩隻手掌，「讓我們從頭開始，好嗎？」

午休時間過了一半，陸陸續續有人回到辦公室，Sam抬頭環顧一圈，確定沒什麼人注意這裡，他的辦公桌位在角落，兩旁還有隔板，談話聲應該不至於傳出去。Steve和Bucky結婚並不是公開的秘密，就算同性婚姻在紐約市早已合法，美國隊長依然有形象包袱，所以無論如何，還是謹慎行事得好。  
Sam拿起他的燻雞三明治咬了一大口，再將它放下，兩手抱胸並將手肘擺在桌子前，「希望你別介意我這麼說，老兄，但我覺得你有點小題大作了。」  
「你是對的，Sam，」Steve用手指磨磨乾淨的下巴，笑得很侷促，這是他難為情時的表現，「Bucky也經常這麼說我。」  
「在我看來，你只是太在意和Bucky有關的事。」  
「他是我的丈夫，我當然在意和他有關的所有事。」  
「也許試著放輕鬆一點？」Sam提議，他不是婚姻諮詢專家，但他覺得自己肩負開導好友的重任，所以他不遺餘力，「你有你的社交圈，Bucky也有他的，這些都很正常，他在恢復記憶後上了那麼久的輔導課，那段時間都是你陪他走過來的，我沒記錯的話，你也一直鼓勵他和人群接觸，我想他現在只是照你的話做。」  
「我衷心期盼Bucky能找回自我，他從以前人緣就非常好，我很高興看見他在這個時代多交一些朋友，擁有自己的生活。只是他和我的生活現在已經重疊了，我們在神父面前交換過誓約，生死與共、相互扶持，無論何時何地——」  
「我知道，兩年前你們的婚禮我有參加，我還是伴郎。」  
Steve嘆了口氣，「所以我希望Bucky有什麼心事都能說出來，我們倆一起想辦法解決，他和Natasha有許多共同之處，這點我懂，他們都在紅屋受過訓練，也替前蘇維埃政府做過事，然而我想不出來有什麼事Bucky只能對她說而不是告訴他的丈夫。」  
聽到這裡，Sam覺得自己從打結的毛線中捉到了一絲線頭，「……不會吧？難道你在吃Natasha的醋？」

Steve臉頰有點透紅，外頭太陽很大，但室內空調開得很強，空氣悶熱肯定不是讓他臉紅的原因。他沒有承認，但也沒有否認，Sam知道自己說對了，他得忍住不笑出來，否則太不厚道。把美國隊長和吃醋這項行為連結在一起是有點困難，可是坐在Sam面前的是Steve Rogers，一個身份證的生日顯示九十八歲，但外表和心智年齡才三十歲出頭的男人，他理所當然會有正常人的情緒和煩惱。  
「這很幼稚，我也知道有這種想法不對。現在想想，這說不定就是Bucky最近躲著我的原因。」  
「他躲著你？」Sam有些意外，他們大約有一個月沒一起出任務，他不曉得這段時間Steve和Bucky的相處發生了什麼變化，他一直以為他們倆好得不得了。  
「更正確點地說，問題出在我身上，我覺得我讓他患上了婚後恐慌症。」  
「這話怎麼說呢？」  
「舉個例子，或許因為睡了太多年的關係，在二十一世紀醒來後，我習慣淺眠，有時候一整晚不睡也不覺得疲勞。以往，在還沒找回Bucky之前，我會在夜裡想他，因為白天還有許多工作要做。託你的福，我最終找到了Bucky，也如願和他成為伴侶，不過淺眠的習慣還是改不掉。所以我會在半夜看著入睡的Bucky，就算躺在同一張床上，我也擔心一轉眼他就不見了，這件事你分析過，我八成有弄丟Bucky的PTSD，曾經失去他真的太痛，我想我沒辦法再承受一次。」  
「你的恐慌症我很理解，但他的恐慌又是怎麼回事呢？」  
「Bucky大部分時候都睡得不錯，一旦心智恢復正常，他就能融入現實，這方面他的適應力比我強多了。有時他半夜醒來，只是想去個廁所，結果他一睜開眼就被我嚇到，我們多半面對著彼此睡覺，所以他醒來就看到我瞪得大大的眼睛，他以為我做惡夢，這時我就會跟他解釋，我只是睡不著覺，想看著他。這種事多來幾次以後，Bucky也開始睡不好覺了，於是我儘可能讓自己入睡，以免給他造成壓力，結果有幾次是我不小心睡著了，他想下床去洗手間，一感覺到他起身，我就驚醒過來抓住他的手，於是他回頭來安撫我，說他絕對不會再離開。今天早上也是這樣，我想他是不願意把我吵起來，留了張字條就走了……」  
Sam發現這場對話開始陷入死循環，他再度出聲制止，「Steve，我想你和Bucky確實出了很嚴重的問題。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 給penguin-C（LOFTER ID）的點梗：隊長做飯

在紐約市沒有固定住所的復仇者，他們在Stark大樓都有自己的房間。Natasha的房間在九樓，今天是周六，她正好不用值勤，所以待在房裡睡難得的美容覺，可想而之她不會為了當婚姻顧問而特地早起，Bucky只好坐在頂樓的交誼廳看電視，從早上七點等到中午十二點。  
Tony和Pepper出門旅遊，Clint在歐洲替Fury辦事，Bruce去了印度參加靈修，Thor回阿斯嘉德和Loki糾纏不清，大樓內只留下Jarvis看家，貼心的AI管家和Bucky有一搭沒一搭地聊天，到了將近下午一點時，Natasha起床了。

紅髮女特工進入交誼廳，轉向酒吧，從冰箱拿出兩瓶海尼根，用開瓶器扭開瓶蓋後，走到客廳將其中一瓶海尼根放到Bucky面前的桌子，她自己則在對面的沙發椅坐下，就著玻璃瓶灌了一大口，「說吧，你和Steve怎麼了？房事不合？」  
「什麼？」Bucky愣了幾秒，接著他會意過來，「哦，不是，當然不是，我們那方面沒問題，到世界末日應該都不會有問題。」  
「那還能有什麼事？你們有人睡覺會搶被子，把腳跨在對方的臉上，還是誰打呼太大聲或者睡到一半會磨牙？」換作平時，Natasha估計有興趣追問房事細節，但她的起床氣不容小覷，現在她只想速戰速決然後睡回籠覺。  
「Nat，我跟Steve從小一塊兒長大，打仗時擠在一人寬的壕溝裡睡覺，相信我，再謀殺美感的事我們倆都經歷過。」  
「還是你們消化系統運行得太同步沒辦法同時搶到廁所？」Natasha又問，她有無比豐富的質詢經驗，她很清楚會讓同居伴侶吵得不可開交的往往是最雞毛蒜皮的小事，現實是把殺豬刀。  
「……我們家有兩間廁所。」  
Natasha把右腿擱在左邊大腿上，她又喝了一口酒，抬起睫毛用眼白看向Bucky，後者知道他最好趕快切入主題，「老實跟妳說吧，我想問題出在我身上，我覺得我讓Steve患上了分離焦慮症。」

※※※

「我覺得你患上了分離焦慮症。」在退伍軍人部辦公室的Sam對好友做出相同的結論。  
Steve眨眨眼睛，對這個突如其來的名詞表現出疑惑，Sam接著解釋，「也就是和自己親密的人分開時會心生恐慌、焦躁不安，這種情況有時會發生在幼童身上，成人的比例也不少。」  
「我想起來了，Sam，上星期你的演講中才有提到，一名退休的傘兵，他和他的妻子在一起生活時，偶爾碰上對方和朋友外出旅遊，他就買大量的食物坐在電視機前面，每隔幾小時就得給妻子打電話，他擔心她在旅途中發生意外，碰上壞人，他也擔心她去的國家有沒有傳染病或天災人禍，有時他甚至擔心妻子是不是背著他外遇，所以當她漏接電話時，他就打給她的朋友求證。」  
「沒錯，Steve，你是個好學生，這是成人分離焦慮很典型的案例，這位傘兵在部隊值勤時見過太多生離死別，對人與人的聯繫格外沒有安全感，他的妻子很愛他，也花了相當多心力安撫他戰後的心理創傷，可是最後他們還是離婚了，因為妻子無法忍受完全沒有自己的生活。」

Steve陷入沉思，在他腦子裡回溯著非常多Sam看不見的場景，Sam猜想對方正在一一解析過濾這兩年來他和Bucky相處的細節，擺在Steve面前的三明治一口都沒動，咖啡也涼了。等他再抬起頭時，他的眉頭舒展開來，表情就像迷路的人找到一個前進的方向，「你分析得很有道理，所以我應該怎麼做呢？」  
得到美國隊長的請益是一件光榮的事，Sam坐挺身子，使命感又比剛才加重了一些，「首先，建立生活目標是很重要的，如果你有自己的事要忙，基本上情緒就不容易被對方牽著走，能說說你和Bucky平時在家都做些什麼嗎？」

※※※

「早上起來，Steve去慢跑，我起得來就去，起不來就在家睡覺。他回來就開始煮早餐，他多半前一晚就會問我第二天起床想吃些什麼，所以就算有時我想睡到中午──就像妳一樣，在沒有任務的時候賴賴床──也會爬起來和Steve一起吃早餐。餐後我們也會一起洗碗，這時我已經完全醒了，我表示飯是他煮的，洗碗工作該由我來，但他堅持要參與，原因是我的金屬手臂不那麼適合碰水。在我們洗碗時他會問午餐的菜單，洗好碗他就開始準備材料，到了中午同樣的流程再走一遍，等到下午，我們會睡午覺，或者看一部電影，大約三、四點時他又開始問晚餐想吃什麼……」  
「停，你可以閉嘴了Barnes，」從Natasha的臉色可以看出她的起床氣在短時間內很難消退，Bucky的描述還有火上加油的趨勢，「聽起來Steve除了把你當一頭大象在餵養沒有別的事幹。」  
「他當然有事幹，我說的只是沒出任務時的狀況，」Bucky思考了幾秒鐘，「出任務時是截然不同的互動方式，這又得分為個別任務和群體任務。」  
「我知道，半年前有一次你被分配到跟我去莫斯科，Steve發給你的簡訊內容加起來可以出一本指環王。當時我能理解他的焦慮，畢竟那裡曾是九頭蛇的老巢，他擔心你再落入對方手裡也很正常。三個月前那次群體任務就有點超出我的忍耐極限。」

Bucky摸摸鼻子，想起那一次，他也倍感心虛，因為有疑似打振金主意的混蛋在東非作亂，身份不確定是九頭蛇餘黨還是新興勢力，面對不熟悉的國家和敵人，幾乎所有的復仇者都追了過去。結果作亂的對象是Zemo男爵和CrossBones，他們在那裡盜採振金打造武器，兩幫人馬在裂谷附近的基地打起來，各自都有些損傷，Zemo暫時帶著手下的人逃了，Bucky在和CrossBones對幹時腰間被霰彈射傷，後來Clint餵了CrossBones兩箭，Steve的盾牌打中他的後腦勺，Tony在Jarvis的指路下找到武器庫，Hulk端掉整間倉庫後讓Natasha唱催眠曲哄回了Bruce。  
「Steve當時的反應確實是有些誇張──」  
「他走過去把你整個人打橫抱起來！雖然他也那樣抱過我，不要誤會，他只是盡戰友的本份，可是你和你的手臂加起來比我重了快九十磅！」  
「那對Steve來說不是問題，他以前賣國債的時候能在舞台上舉起一整台哈雷，上面坐了三個露大腿的美女。」  
「所以你的重點是？你的老公孔武有力，床技過人，三餐親自下廚還跟你搶著做家事。若你還有認識這種男人也給我介紹一個吧。」  
「我的重點是，」Bucky捏著變溫的啤酒瓶陷入深思，他還真一時想不起來他的重點是什麼，無論聽在誰的耳中，Steve婚後的表現都可圈可點，只有他知道在對方身上出現的隱憂，他不只一次大半夜醒來從Steve眼中看出那份恐懼，當然他自己也很恐懼，「結婚……肯定是件好事，我跟Steve都認定對方是要走完一輩子的人，對此我們沒有疑慮。可是我漸漸擔心跟我在一起之後的Steve失去了他自己的生活。」

※※※

「這就是我目前的生活重心：家庭，任務，夥伴。」Steve簡短做出總結。  
「我很高興我們在你的名單內，不過除了定期來聽講座，我不得不說，你結婚後到Stark大樓交誼廳聚會的時間越來越少了啊，平常的日子和另一半度過當然很甜蜜，不過一個月一次的電影之夜好歹別缺席，上個月你錯過的變形金剛第八集好看得要命。」  
「真的嗎？我上網看過那部電影的評論……」  
「別管影評了，讓我們回到主題。把家庭擺在第一位很有你的風格，不過結婚前你的日子不也是這樣過來了嗎？記得我曾問你什麼能讓你快樂？雖然參加終極格鬥只是玩笑話，不過你真的可以在完美的家庭主夫之外培養第二興趣。」  
「我的興趣還有畫畫，事實上我現在三不五時還會動筆。」  
「沒猜錯的話十張寫生有八張是Bucky？」  
Steve又低下頭，這會兒他決定吃他的三明治了。Sam則有點食不下嚥，他知道站在戰場上的Steve能放眼望見世界，不過回到家繫上圍裙的Steve看見的就只剩下菜單和丈夫的喜好，等他拿起炭筆時眼中裝的事物就更少了……身陷愛情的人就是如此，視野裡揉不進一粒沙，說實話Sam挺羨慕Steve，但他又不禁憂心自己若有朝一日墜入愛河會不會也變成這個樣子。

「我該給Bucky打個電話，」Steve說完這句話就瞥見Sam投來的警告目光，他連忙澄清，「不是要探測行蹤，我知道他在Natasha那兒了，他要待多晚都行，只是我從你這裡回家的路上會經過大賣場，我想問問他需要我買什麼。」  
「老天Steve，你得停止了！聽我的話，你試試就這麼一天，當作自己從沒結婚，你和Bucky各過各的生活。」  
原本要往口袋裡掏手機的Steve抬起頭，這回他的表情是真正地迷惘，「Sam，我沒辦法假設不存在的事。找到Bucky以前，我不敢奢望我們會有將來，找到他以後，我不敢想象他能恢復記憶，現在所有不可能的願望都一一實現了，我能做的應該是把握住而不是荒廢它們。」  
「正因為如此，你得換個方式，手握得太緊會把掌心裡的鳥掐死，這個原理你懂吧？你自已也曉得你的失眠快牽連著Bucky一起做惡夢了，要是有人半夜不睡覺猛盯著我瞧，我能被嚇掉半條命。」  
「我以後應該背對著Bucky睡覺。」Steve聽取Sam的建言做出一個重大的決定。  
「也背著他出去走走，就像你來找我這樣。說真的，我要是Bucky，知道他帥氣的老公去找另一個更帥氣的男伙伴約會，我可是會很嫉妒的！別忘了你們是兩個男人談感情啊！你吃女人的醋做什麼？」  
「Sam，我想你很明白我不是同性戀，更正確點說，我的性向是Bucky Barnes，只是我不那麼肯定他的性向也是Steve Rogers。」  
「你開玩笑的吧？你質疑你丈夫的忠誠度？」  
「……不，」Steve停頓兩秒後嚴正地做出反駁，「你指出了盲點，我不該這麼想Bucky，他對我的想法我很確定，我們彼此都是。每天我和他至少會跟對方說一次『我愛你』。」  
「真是太棒了，還有隊長，雖然我知道你沒惡意，但這番談話對一個單身漢來說實在不怎麼友善。」

※※※

「你們每天都跟對方說我愛你，Steve最大的興趣除了洗手做羮湯外就是畫你的裸體圖，撇開他的索命連環簡訊偶爾有些煩人，你聽起來好像對現狀也沒什麼不滿意。若你擔心Steve愛你愛過頭，就直接了當告訴他。」  
「我有想過這一點，但我該怎麼對他說呢？我並不想假裝這件事對我造成困擾，我很高興Steve這麼愛我，因為我也一樣。」  
「給你一句忠告，愛是最大的麻煩製造者。」Natasha搖了搖她手上的空酒瓶。

Bucky仔細琢磨著這句話。他恢復的過往記憶有限，但他知道Steve從很早以前就沒了父母，Bucky則是在完整的家庭中長大，他享有更多的愛，所以不吝惜將豐沛的能量分享給最好的友人。他並不確切記得他和Steve什麼時候成為了正式的情人，對此，Steve表示若他想不起來，就不要勉強，愛不需要被畫上起跑線，只需要確定和誰一起走向終點。  
到目前為止Bucky還沒看見愛的盡頭，無論在他或Steve的認知裡，它應當和生命的盡頭畫上等號，這是無庸至疑的。Natasha的話他認同一半，被愛情綁定關係的兩人，一個有分離焦慮一個有婚後恐慌，這都是生命中嶄新的體驗，在此之前，人們以為英雄永遠會那麼勇敢，被補起的靈魂不再有破洞，那是存在於小說或電影裡的事，真實世界總不如幻想來得美好。

「我的確看到了一些麻煩事，不然今天我也不會坐在這裡了。妳和其他復仇者不一樣，其他人在八卦方面很懂得小事化大，妳則是化零為整。為了表達謝意，我來提供妳應該感興趣的八卦，妳知道Steve在結了婚以後依然很受女人歡迎嗎？」  
Natasha的目光原本已經飄向吧台，聽見Bucky這話，她漂亮的眼珠子立刻轉回來並露出犀利神色，「從實招來。」  
「事情是這樣的，一般而言，我們會一起出門購物，他騎哈雷，我坐後座，為了避嫌，我儘量不伸手抱他，但只要一到人煙稀少的地方，他還是會抓我的手去摟他的腰。有一回我們在地下室停車場不小心被一個推購物車經過的年輕女人撞見，那時Steve剛停好車，我們以為四周沒有人，正打算接吻……當然那個女人一出現時我們就迅速分開了，如同妳對Steve的了解，他很不擅長處理這種事，那時他已經摘了安全帽，那個女的一見到他的臉就開始興奮尖叫，我的耳膜差點被穿出一個洞。」  
「老天爺，你應該很不爽吧？」  
「那還用說，我想拿封箱膠帶把她的嘴貼起來。但那可是Steve，他是美國隊長，全美國的人，不，全世界的人都認得他，我被洗腦七十幾年也忘不掉的那張臉，在別人眼裡當然更好認了，Steve對同性或異性來說都很有魅力，他自己卻不曉得，那女的一直瞅著他，想拿手機和他一起拍照，但他只是傻呼呼望著我，於是我只好去跟她說話。」  
「最後她要到了跟Steve的合照嗎？」  
「要到了，還傳到Twitter上，不過照完相之後Steve的臉色不太好，她圈了他的官方帳號，推文裡還寫美國隊長當天可能有點中暑，連笑都笑不出來。回家後Steve跟我說，以後若要買的東西不是很多，他可以自己去賣場。」  
「他在吃你跟那女人的醋。」  
「……原來是這樣嗎？我以為他是希望單獨出門增加更多被搭訕的機會，妳知道Steve小時候沒什麼女人緣，現在他那麼受歡迎，換作我是他也會有虛榮心。」  
「我很高興你在戰場上的觀察力沒有和在情場一樣被狗啃了，Barnes，不然我們全都會死得很難看。」

Bucky默默溜去吧台旁的冰箱拿出一瓶新的海尼根，瓶身還冒著水珠，冰冰涼涼，他回到客廳將酒瓶遞給Natasha，自己則回到原處坐下，他的酒沒喝幾口，氣泡老早就跑光了，他決定等會兒拿去流理台倒掉。  
「所以妳認為我該怎麼做呢？繼續陪著Steve去賣場還是不去？」  
「現在問題不是你該怎麼樣，而是你想怎麼樣，我沒結過婚，也沒怎麼談過戀愛，但我能向你打包票，一方一昩地遷就另一方遲早會讓天平失衡。」  
「我想讓Steve快樂，他的快樂或沮喪都能感染我，我的心理輔導師說過在我的情緒感知力沒有全部復原以前，我可以選定一個對象，讓對方的喜怒哀樂當我的精神指標，那人得是我足夠信任的人，而他毫無疑問是Steve。現在的問題出在我們兩個都有點不知道該怎麼辦。」  
「很簡單，他迷路，你就陪他迷路，或你走自己的路，讓他反過來跟著你，二選一的選擇題而已。」  
「那我想我該打通電話給他，我一早出門，只給他留了字條，他現在應該很著急又不敢打給我。」  
「你們兩個真的天生一對，」Natasha揉了揉太陽穴，「幫個忙，以後出個別任務時別找我組隊，我應該已經上Rogers的黑名單了，上回去莫斯科一次，今天又一次。」

Bucky聽見Natasha這句話之後放下原本差點要撥出去的電話，「Steve不會這樣想，他很重視伙伴。」  
「是啊，要不要打賭，他十之八九去找了Sam，正在跟Sam說一模一樣的話。」  
「那我更應該打給他了。」Bucky毫不猶豫地按下撥話鍵，他將手機舉在耳邊，不超過兩秒，對面的人就接了起來，Bucky沒開擴音，不過從他回話的內容一聽就知道Steve在詢問購物清單和晚餐的菜色，Natasha轉頭看了牆上的掛鐘一眼，現在才幾點啊？她將揉太陽穴的手指移到眉心，Natasha承認自己對愛情和婚姻都有過憧憬，但她一點都不確定她構想中的畫面是不是和眼前一樣。  
等Bucky掛掉電話時，他眉頭的皺折消失了，取而代之的是眉開眼笑。三年前Natasha若看見冬兵這副表情，她會覺得自己活見鬼，好吧，如果這是愛情帶來的改變，她決定還是暫時保留對它的正面評價，「今日會議結束了吧？年輕人。」  
「看樣子是，很抱歉佔用了妳的睡眠時間，」要從冬兵嘴裡聽到抱歉兩個字也是天方夜譚，Natasha在想是不是該趁機提一下與她此生無緣的比基尼和抹胸背心，Bucky這時又開口說，「我跟Steve最大的問題顯然是離不開彼此。」  
「滾出這裡，Barnes，回去浪費你家Stevie的時間。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◎給自然卷（LOFTER ID）的點梗：論壇體；給安定的Ludan（LOFTER ID）的點梗：盾冬夫夫吵架引發復聯眾起鬨

Forum / Discussion / Personal  
【Avengers Assemble！】

#1 Tony Stark  
大夥兒，出大事了！

#2 Natasha Romanoff  
什麼事？

#3 Sam Wilson  
發生什麼事啦？我一收到加群通知就立刻上線……咦？這個群沒有加Steve和Bucky的帳號？

#4 Tony Stark  
我們接下來要聊他們的八卦他們當然不能在這兒。

#5 Sam Wilson  
背著他人談論隱私不太好吧？

#6 Tony Stark  
那我把你移出群去。

#7 Sam Wilson  
不……別這樣，我還是很關心隊長的生活的。

#8 Natasha Romanoff  
到底怎麼了？我們不在的時候出什麼岔子了嗎？

#9 Clint Barton  
嘿，我半夜收到群通知以為出了什麼大事，還特地從床上爬起來，結果咱們只是要聊兩根老冰棍的八卦？我還以為北韓發射了核子彈！

#10 Tony Stark  
Steve跟Bucky吵架了，現在Steve人在Stark大樓，他昨天就來了還在這裡過夜，你們覺得這是大事還是小事？

#11 Clint Barton  
上帝，第三次世界大戰也沒這個嚴重。

#12 Sam Wilson  
他們兩個居然吵架了？？等等，好吧，說實話其實我沒那麼訝異。

#13 Natasha Romanff  
附議。

#14 Tony Stark  
這裡發生了什麼我不知道的事？？

#15 Thor Odinson  
哦天吶，Steve和Bucky是怎麼了？據我所知他們的感情一向融洽。

#16 Clint Barton  
Thor你居然能上線，你不是還在金宮嗎？

#17 Thor Odinson  
不不，這兩天我正好來了地球，到英國找Selvig博士處理一點私事。

#18 Natasha Romanoff  
你和Loki吵架，他把你踢出來了對吧？

#19 Thor Odinson  
妳怎麼知道的？？

#20 Tony Stark  
你跟那頭麋鹿吵架是常態，若你說你們和樂融融兄友弟恭我們才要吃驚好嗎？

#21 Thor Odinson  
欸……你說的對Tony。

#22 Tony Stark  
不要沮喪，既然連美國模範夫夫都能鬧到分房睡，表示這世界上沒什麼是不可能發生的，搞不好明天Loki會穿著白紗裝出現在格林威治大學。

#23 Sam Wilson  
那世界末日才真的要到了。快說吧，他倆怎麼回事？

#24 Tony Stark  
你們幾個剛好都不在美國，所以錯過了這檔事，你們知道上星期Steve和Sharon Carter一起到倫敦出公差吧？

#25 Sam Wilson  
知道，我沒記錯的話這是Fury的主意？

#26 Natasha Romanoff  
Fury要讓Sharon帶一些Peggy Carter的遺物回英國給那兒的神盾局分部作歸檔，順便也讓兩邊的探員交流一下，所以他讓Steve當美國總部的代表跟著Sharon一起去，名義上是這麼說的，實際上是為了掩人耳目。

#27 Clint Barton  
我懂了，因為Steve和Bucky結婚的事不能曝光，所以神盾局得不定期安排Steve跟異性探員同進同出，作作樣子對吧？

#28 Tony Stark  
因為他們兩個巴不得隨時隨地昭告天下他們是一對比翼雙飛的愛鳥。

#29 Sam Wilson  
我也認同他們得了病，一種不秀恩愛會心肌梗塞的病。

#30 Natasha Romanoff  
簡直病入膏盲。

#31 Thor Odinson  
其實我能夠理解的，Steve好不容易找回他最重視的人，必定會格外珍惜，當初我以為Loki死了的時候也是痛苦萬分。

#32 Tony Stark  
等你發現他還活著時他照樣讓你痛苦萬分。

#33 Natasha Romanff  
我上網找到了視頻，等你們講到重點，他們兩個也差不多要辦好離婚手續了。是昨天晚間的Fox新聞頻道報導對吧？

#34 Tony Stark  
正確。不愧是我們的頭號情報員。

#35 Natasha Romanoff  
我把視頻傳到群裡了，大家自己看。

#36 Sam Wilson  
哦天啊，他們把隊長和Carter探員報導成了一對！

#37 Clint Barton  
這就是神盾局的本意吧。不過，什麼時候英國媒體也變得那麼八卦了，居然拿攝影機在大街上追著人跑？

#38 Natasha Romanoff  
重頭戲還在後面，英國街頭的影片傳回美國本土後，記者們去採訪了Barnes。

#39 Sam Wilson  
什麼？他們幹了這樣的蠢事？

#40 Thor Odinson  
抱歉我這兒影片跑得很慢，訪問內容說了什麼？

#41 Bruce Banner  
……他們問了中士對於美國隊長新戀情的看法。

#42 Tony Stark  
Bruce你出現了！！我以為你沉浸在奧修（印度哲學家）的懷抱裡遺忘了我們！

#43 Bruce Banner  
現在印度是凌晨兩點，你設定的群發信息通知在StarkPhone裡響個沒完，我只好起床看看出了什麼事。

#44 Clint Barton  
我懂你的心情，博士，緬甸這裡是凌晨三點。

#45 Tony Stark  
我知道錯了Bruce，你回來我就幫你改手機設定，前提是別砸了它。

#46 Thor Odinson  
記者怎能問Barnes之子這樣的事？我現在看到影片了。

#47 Natasha Romanff  
可以想見Steve氣歪了。Fox是一群保守黨，他們的問題引導性很強，Barnes的人群應對能力可還沒恢復到能消化這個。

#48 Tony Stark  
他直接說了Steve和Sharon是天造地設的一對，在記者幾乎把麥克風塞進他嘴巴裡的時候。

#49 Clint Barton  
天造地設這詞是你加的吧Tony？Bucky只說了他們很配。

#50 Sam Wilson  
更糟的是隊長還戴著他的婚戒……哦上帝啊。

#51 Natasha Romanff  
到底要說多少次他才會記得出任務時把戒指拔下來？藏在口袋或者他的褲襠裡都好，就是別該死的戴在全世界都看得到的左手無名指。

#52 Tony Stark  
於是這下子全世界還以為Steve已經秘密結婚了，哦，他們的猜測有一半是對的，沒猜對的那一半是他們以為他的結婚對象是Sharon Carter。

#53 Clint Barton  
這項猜測還經過美國隊長『最好的朋友』親口加持。

#54 Sam Wilson  
我記得Steve和Sharon昨天傍晚才搭飛機回國？媒體一時逮不到他們，就去逮最親近他們的人，慘了，我能想象Steve會有多火大，幸好我不在美國──不，為什麼我不在美國呢？

#55 Tony Stark  
Steve在拳擊室，他從昨天到現在打壞了五個沙包。

#56 Clint Barton  
可憐的沙包，它們沒做錯事，錯的是腦殘記者。

#57 Thor Odinson  
我這兩天也在英國，但我很少看電視，錯過了這些消息。Steve正在對他的丈夫生氣嗎？這聽起來不太合乎情理。

#58 Bruce Banner  
Thor說的對，這件事不能怪Bucky，面對神盾局的對外安排他也只能順水推舟，雖然他的身份的確不適合在公共場合曝光，

#59 Tony Stark  
說到重點了，我讓Pepper去問了Steve，原本他不爽的是媒體和記者，他一回國就去找Fury對質，可是對方要他別沒事開什麼記者會澄清，不靠譜的花邊新聞過一陣子就被人忘得一乾二淨了。

#60 Clint Barton  
等一下Tony，你讓Pepper去問Steve？

#61 Tony Stark  
當然，有人會想在這種時候靠近活火山一步嗎？有人嗎？

#62 Natasha Romanoff  
所以你就讓自己的女朋友去蹚雷，真貼心啊。

#63 Tony Stark  
是Pepper主動想表達關心的！你們不能否認柔性攻勢比硬碰硬更來得有效，我有必要在自家大樓穿著盔甲去跟人幹架？好歹Pepper成功套到話了不是？

#64 Natasha Romanoff  
好吧，Steve說了什麼？

#65 Tony Stark  
你們自己聽吧，Jarvis有錄音。

（Audio Review）  
Pepper：隊長，休息一會兒，喝杯水，別再虐待沙包跟你的手了。  
Steve：謝謝妳Potts小姐，還有，抱歉我想獨自靜一靜。  
Pepper：你現在這樣很難冷靜下來……等等，你摘了你的婚戒？  
Steve：戒指在我的口袋裡，請放心，我只是不想打拳的時候磨損到它。  
Pepper：嚇了我一跳，說真的，我從沒見過你和Bucky吵成這樣，跟Tony和我不一樣，我一直以為你們是那種不會吵架的情侶。  
Steve：不瞞妳說，我們的確沒有真的吵起來，這就是為什麼我會來這兒，因為我若待在家，遭殃的就不是這些沙包了。我從來就不習慣沖著Bucky發脾氣，更何況是現在的他。  
Pepper：介意說一說你們出了什麼事嗎？我和Tony都很擔心。  
Steve：是Tony讓妳來找我的對吧？對於你們的關心我很感謝，就算Tony只是想聽八卦也無妨。事情大致是你們看到的那樣，記者針對倫敦拍到的那則影片，向Bucky提出很不妥當的問題，在他們眼中那是理所當然的，可是他們干擾到他人的生活，我習慣這種事，美國隊長原本就有面對群眾的責任義務，但Bucky和我不一樣。  
Pepper：我明白你只是想保護他。  
Steve：記者扛著攝影機在我和Bucky的公寓樓下等他，他們知道我們一起住，對於我倆的關係也一直繪聲繪影，他們是想用這則新聞來堵其他人的嘴，也就是那些無意中猜到真相的人。坦白說，我一點都不認為美國隊長和他的摯友相戀是什麼可恥的事，從二戰時期我們就努力捍衛自由意志，這份感情只是更進一步的證明。我甚至不介意當著全世界的面前出櫃，可是為了Bucky我不能這麼幹。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

#66 Tony Stark  
太感人了，他就這樣幹吧，為什麼不呢？

#67 Natasha Romanoff  
因為Fury會宰了他，閉嘴Tony，檔案還沒播完。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Pepper：經過洞見計劃以後，冬兵一直是個敏感話題，神盾局和國安局開了無數場會議，最後決定讓他以Bucky Barnes的名義為政府工作，他死而復生的方式和理由都跟美國隊長一樣，只是被藏匿的年份更長。就算許多人懷疑冬兵和Bucky Barnes是同一個人，只要沒有更確切的鐵證，這些也只能當作網路流言。雖然媒體的作法很糟，但我想神盾局的考量是對的，一旦冬兵的真實身份曝光了，誓必會被民意逼迫接受審判。  
Steve：是的，這些我都明白，我願意配合政府繼續演戲，在大眾面前扮演他們冀望的形象。儘管這並不妨礙我坦承我跟Bucky之間的關係，但我也曉得若人們知道我們已經結婚，Bucky會受到更多的打擾，這是我最不想看到的結果，所以今天我答應Fury的要求，對此事不再追究。最讓我難過的是Bucky的反應。  
Pepper：Bucky怎麼說呢？  
Steve：他什麼也沒說，這才是重點。當我昨晚回到家，第一時間是衝去二樓的臥房找他，他躺在床上看書，一見到我，他就把書放下，問我旅行累不累，他還從床上爬下來幫我拖行李。我很擔心Bucky，我看得出來他心情不好，我把行李箱推到一邊後抓住他的肩膀，然後抱他，我一時之間也不曉得說什麼才好，結果是Bucky先把我推開。  
Pepper：發生這種事確實讓人無話可說。  
Steve：卻也很難讓事情這樣過去，我認為我們有必要談談，於是我把Bucky拉到床邊坐下，試著和他討論，萬一下次碰到類似情形該作何回應，我的想法是他可以不用有任何回應，他有不發表意見的自由，然而Bucky和我持相反意見，他說這樣做對我才好，人們想看什麼就給他們什麼，反正他說的話不影響事實。  
Pepper：他說的很對，我很佩服Barnes中士的氣度。  
Steve：若妳看到他的表情，恐怕就不會這樣想了，Bucky的每個表情我都認得，現在的他比以往更不懂得隱藏。他對記者說的那些話讓他心碎，也讓我心碎，如果我們最終得對自己捍衛的東西遮遮掩掩，那還有什麼意義呢？  
Pepper：這……隊長，我了解現狀對你們很不公平，也許只要再多等一些時日，會有更適合公開事實的時機出現。  
Steve：我也是這樣想的，所以在那天到來之前，我認為Bucky除了出任務以外得盡量避免露面，他今天不過是下樓倒個垃圾，都能被守株待兔的記者逮到。但這項說法Bucky不認同，他說他又不是犯人，也有照顧自己的能力，我不該用我的想法去限制他的行為。  
Pepper：聽起來你們的爭執是從這裡開始的。  
Steve：是的，當我們在某個話題無法取得共識時，就會選擇分開來各自冷靜，免得作出更多沒有建設性的事，或說出無法挽回的傷人話語。所以我就帶著換洗衣物來打擾了，這裡是我想得到距離Bucky不會太遠又能讓他隨時找得到我的地方。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

#68 Sam Wilson  
我又看到了鬼打牆的既視感。

#69 Natasha Romanoff  
你也是嗎？我沒猜錯，Barnes來找我那天Rogers果然去了你那兒。

#70 Clint Barton  
有人能大發慈悲和我解釋現在的情形嗎？我睡眠不足，思考能力有限，所以Steve和Bucky為了他們要不要出櫃在打冷戰？

#71 Tony Stark  
你的思路明明就很清晰邱比特，事情就是這樣。

#72 Thor Odinson  
在這件事情上我支持Steve的想法，這麼說你們別介意，但地球人的觀念實在太狹隘了，在阿斯嘉德，同性相戀甚至近親通婚都是稀鬆平常的事。

#73 Tony Stark  
這點我們都很了解，Thor，你以金宮繼承人的身份向我們做出最好的演示。

#74 Bruce Banner  
最大的問題出在輿論對Barnes中士不友好，他即使被隱瞞了冬兵的身份，他的復活本身也有很多爭議，陰謀論已指向這是Zola在二戰時期留下的實驗遺毒，事實上也的確如此。

#75 Sam Wilson  
加上Steve永遠不可能支持註冊法，哦，又要提到這個煞風景的東西了。

#76 Natasha Romanoff  
註冊法違反Steve的自由主張，但躲躲藏藏又和他的浪漫主義不符，他是個一點都不矛盾的人，你們都很熟悉了吧。

#77 Clint Barton  
他愛著一個曾經罪大惡極的人──這麼說沒有得罪的意思，只是陳述事實，這對Steve本身來說就是最大的矛盾。現實有夠多事要操煩了，媒體還來搗亂，好吧，我支持他們先分居一陣子冷靜冷靜。

#78 Sam Wilson  
賭十元美金，Steve一個星期就會回家去了。

#79 Natasha Romanoff  
二十元，三天。

#80 Clint Barton  
二十五元，兩天。唔我為什麼要打自己耳光？

#81 Pepper Potts  
五十元，今天下午。原來你們都叫我和Steve『兩根冰棍』啊？

#82 Tony Stark  
……Pepper？？

#83 Pepper Potts  
我是Bucky。

#84 Tony Stark  
Jarvis！！

#85 Jarvis[Manager]  
抱歉，Sir，Barnes先生用的是Potts小姐的公司帳號，我只能識別帳戶名稱無法辨識使用者。

#86 Pepper Potts  
別找Jarvis麻煩啦，Stark大樓的網安系統跟神盾局的一樣到處是漏洞，九頭蛇那麼容易滲透不是沒原因的。

#87 Tony Stark  
你這個從九頭蛇混進來的奸細還好意思講話！喂，其他人怎麼都不出聲了？

#88 Pepper Potts  
因為這場秘密會談跟你們的賭局都到頭了吧，幫個忙，Tony，請你或者Pepper去拳擊室和Steve說一聲，叫他洗完澡之後回家來，或者回來再洗也行。我打他的手機一直打不通。

#89 Sam Wilson  
Steve居然不接Bucky的手機……這是多麼大的進步。

#90 Pepper Potts  
我看得見你在說什麼Sam。

#91 Tony Stark  
你有臉叫Pepper幫你傳話？你還盜用著她的帳號呢！

#92 Pepper Potts  
我不是有意的，但你真的得替她改改密碼，她密碼用的是你的生日，甜蜜吧？就是太不安全了。不幫我傳話也沒關係，我直接去Stark大樓找Steve，你們那兒有什麼場合可以讓我們講話嗎？或者一張床也行。

#93 Tony Stark  
……Jarvis，去叫Steve收拾東西走人。

#94 Jarvis[Manager]  
照辦，Sir。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小蜘蛛打醬油；亮完紅燈亮綠燈再亮黃燈

收到Jarvis知會的Steve隨即離開拳擊室，前往淋浴室沖澡，半小時後他和Tony跟Pepper打了聲招呼，便走出復仇者大樓，騎上哈雷回家。  
在公寓樓下仍有一些記者待在車上留守，一見到Steve出現，其中兩人就奔下車衝了上來，Steve把機車停好，完全不理會圍向他的麥克風（他知道他不屑一顧的側臉可能會登上晚間新聞，那正是他對此事的表態），他直接爬上人行道通往公寓大門的階梯，把頭也不回的背影留給攝影鏡頭。

Bucky就坐在客廳等Steve，兩人見到面以後，先是給了對方一個擁抱，接著是很多個親吻。Steve才剛洗完澡，身上還有肥皂的香味，但Bucky可沒洗，於是兩人又一起進了浴室，在裡面待上足以浪費掉半座游泳池水量的時間。傍晚兩人一致決定叫外賣來當晚餐，吃完晚餐後他們早早進了臥室，在床上耗到半夜。  
Steve的十顆指骨和指節上都有被沙袋磨出來的擦傷，過程中Bucky不時用舌頭舔著它們，Steve則忙著舔他身上的其它部位。他們不習慣在床上談公事，因為Steve總有各種方法堵住Bucky的嘴和榨光對方的體力，他的丈夫也熟悉相同的技倆。  
當晚兩人都睡了個好覺，第二天還一起睡過頭。在昏昏沉沉的高潮餘韻之中，人像飄浮在白雲的頂端，覺得一伸手就能摘到星星，世界上沒什麼事難得倒他們。婚姻，就是靠這種飄飄欲仙的幻覺走過無數夜晚，再在第二天清醒的時候從天堂降落回地面，反覆思考著相同的難題：今天早餐該吃什麼好呢？

這是Steve每天早上醒來時想到的第一件事，基於好友Sam的建言，他開始減輕自己的強迫症，他還是很早起，只是睜開眼睛後他試著躺在原地賴一下床，轉頭看看窗外的天氣，判別在樹上吱吱叫的是哪一種鳥叫聲。Steve放鬆的情緒能讓身旁的人睡得更好，等Bucky也跟著醒來，他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，頂著一頭亂髮向Steve微笑，泛在他臉上的是真正健康的紅潤，那讓Steve不自覺地湊上去吻它們，然後他們可能就埋進被窩裡耗掉一整個上午，連早餐都沒吃，一餐不吃餓不死兩個超級士兵。  
同樣悠閒的生活步調綿延到下半天，一整天，一整個星期，一個月。Tony說的沒錯，一個月之後已經沒人在管上個月的今天美國隊長鬧出了什麼緋聞，人們的記憶老早就被更多的新事件覆蓋。Bucky折衷聽取Steve的建議，他們儘量不在大白天一起出門，晚上能幹的事反而更多，例如有一天過了九點，兩人在把晚餐的餐盤放進洗碗機後，心血來潮決定騎車去兜風。那天Steve讓Bucky坐前座，他知道對方覬覦他的大馬力很久了。Bucky前傾趴在油箱上，聽著被油門催出的1200c.c.引擎聲興奮不已，Steve則從後方摟住他的腰，在夜間晦暗的視野中肆無忌憚地吃豆腐，等他們騎到曼哈頓和布朗克斯的交界處，Bucky在一座鄰近河岸的公園旁熄火，他仍待在前座，讓後座的Steve把手伸到更下面的地方。

這樣的好日子過了快兩個月，然後，新的任務下來了。  
Steve對此早有心理準備，太陽出久了偶爾得下點雨，不然全球會鬧乾旱。這次要出遠門的人換成了Bucky，而且，緋聞不能總是只有美國隊長一個人扛，和他同居的Barnes中士若沒有久久一次的桃花運，也相當令人生疑。  
Bucky被安排前往的是義大利（哦，多麼詩情畫意、容易拈花惹草的國家！復仇者們知道消息後私下表示，當然他們只敢在Steve聽不見的地方嚼舌根），這一趟沒有武裝行動，計劃內容是Bucky和一名女探員喬裝成一對夫妻，用神盾局提供的偽造邀請函混進羅馬市的一場募款酒會，那兒隱藏著某些不法金源流通的管道，他們得想辦法從酒客口中套出一些有用的話。做這件事對目前的Bucky來說沒有太大難度，也許他記不起所有的事，但睜眼說瞎話的功力張口就來。

和Bucky一起出任務的女探員名叫Linda，她和神盾局大多數的探員一樣，並不曉得Bucky已婚的身份，Sharon則是少數知情並願意配合作戲的那一方。於是最令Steve糾結的時刻來了，Bucky出門前把自己的婚戒交給了Steve保管——基於Bucky的特殊情形，他的婚戒一般不戴在左手，而是用一條金鍊子把戒指串起來掛在脖子上，大多數出武裝任務的時刻他和Steve一樣不會拔戒指，Steve的戒指好端端地隱藏在皮手套底下，Bucky的鍊戒則被捂在戰鬥服下方，伴隨著他的心臟跳動。  
只是這一回，為了連同伴的耳目都瞞過，兩人再三考慮之下，還是決定讓Bucky把戒指留在家裡。他和Linda扮演的是夫妻，自然也有偽裝用的婚戒，Bucky的冬兵身份在神盾局裡廣為人知，Linda向來擁護冬兵無罪論，美國隊長和Barnes中士擁有的支持者比重雖然有點失衡，但Linda正好是後者的忠實粉絲，所以她才會成為此趟任務的人員首選，因為她絕不會扯Bucky的後腿，還會極力掩護他是冬兵的事實，她將亮晃晃的婚戒戴在右手無名指上，而Bucky，為了行動方便，Tony在很早以前就受神盾局委託製作了擬真度極高的人造皮膚，讓Bucky出任務時套住他的整隻左手。兩個月前，幸好Bucky下樓倒垃圾時也套著假皮，逮住他問話的記者才沒有察覺到他的左臂是金屬製的。

Steve低頭看向Bucky膚色的左手，對方無名指上套著一個指圍大了整整一號的假戒指，款式還醜得要命。Steve握著那隻手，表情像一條垂下耳朵的大型犬，Bucky揉揉他頭頂的金毛，把串著戒指的項鍊放進他的掌心，「我愛你。猛男。」  
「我愛你。一路順風。」  
他們先親吻對方的臉，然後把吻移到嘴唇上。這句我愛你至少要支撐半個月的量，所以說得特別久。  
然後Steve跟小學的訓導處主任一樣，檢查Bucky的行裝就像檢查他隨身攜帶的手帕跟水壺，等Bucky踏出公寓大門並且坐上停在街邊等的計程車，車門砰地一聲關上後，Steve貼在門邊，腦袋裡盤旋著一張長長的計劃表，那是他接下來半個月要做的事，感謝Sam提前打的預防針，Steve又想起了那個傘兵的故事，雖然他此刻完完全全能體會對方的心情，但既然對方是個反面教材，Steve無論如何不能步其後塵。

※※※

今天是復仇者的電影之夜，Steve錯過了一季，這次終於又跟上大部隊的腳步。這半個月來Steve在Stark大樓頻繁出入，儘管他不是有意為之，但這讓他再度像團隊的一份子，而不是結婚後就神隱的家庭主夫。  
撇開出任務的時間，Steve偶爾會坐在電腦室用視訊和Bruce聊天，聆聽對方做拙火瑜珈的心得，Sam在晨跑時會被突然出現在身旁的『在你左邊』嚇一大跳（Steve和Bucky有自己的跑步路線，而Sam很高興他和兩人的路線沒有重疊，Bucky出差時例外）。有一回大樓天台的磁磚裂開，Steve親自扛著水泥桶和防水膠去補，因為該平台被反派降落的次數實在太多了，Steve砌磚時隨手把盾牌擱在一旁，他表示這麼做能同時幫Tony省下一筆小錢和達到對反派的嚇阻作用，一舉兩得。  
Thor這段期間剛好又回金宮去了，宇宙間的分合平衡以一種悄然的規律在運行，沒人摸得準。Natasha和Clint因為任務的繁雜性不常出現在Stark大樓，但舉凡出現的時刻，他們至少會撞見一兩次Steve窩在牆角講手機的場合，羅馬跟紐約的時差是六小時，所以Steve的手機通常在下午響起，他在這半個月內做足了功課，他連一封簡訊都沒傳給Bucky過，都是由對方主動聯繫他，畢竟Bucky進行的是臥底工作，無預警響起的簡訊提示音或內容都可能曝露行蹤，再者，Steve也不願意讓自己無謂的擔心干擾對方的任務進度。

Steve正面的作法獲得良好的反饋，Bucky雖然一天最多只能打一通電話給他，但時間都非常固定，顯然Bucky在大西洋的另一端也擬出自己的一套步調。當兩人懷抱期待在電話接通的那一刻聽見對方的聲音時，他們滿心愉悅，思念之情溢於言表，Steve已經努力把音量壓到最小聲，可是他拿手機倚著牆走來走去，露出一臉的傻笑，任誰都能看出他跟Bucky在講電話，對話內容是什麼也不難猜，從牆邊不斷傳送過來的磁波讓人坐立難安，覺得自己像個偷窺狂，於是眾人紛紛拿起啤酒或洋芋片移動到別處。

今天播放的電影是死神來了（Final Destination）第六集，這也是系列之作，片子要傳達的主旨非常簡單：人類會因為各種詭異的方式死於非命。它的第一集堪稱經典，第二和第三集也算傳承了精神，但由於第四集爛到人神共憤而一度被復仇者扔進片單黑洞，直到第五集恢復水準後才又把它撿回來。  
然而歷經數年，本片在系列作的風潮下跟著重新開機，死神對於人類的整治推翻再重來，截至目前為止的創意乏善可陳。片子才播到一半，Tony就在沒按暫停鍵的情況下去了兩趟廁所，Natasha和Clint各自斜倚在沙發的一角，面無表情地吃爆米花，Steve則兩眼發直地看著片子裡的主角們變著花樣的各種死法，他沒看過前幾集，這類主題在他眼裡還是很驚悚，加上Steve的動態視力是一般人的四倍，他連雪佛蘭變成大黃蜂的每一格畫格都能看得出來，所以那些血肉齊飛的畫面對他的視覺根本是一種虐待，但人類奇妙之處就在於看見越獵奇的事物就越是移不開目光。

Peter Parker是復仇者的新成員，他還是個年輕的高中生，卻因為自身的某些特殊才能獲得Fury的青睞，他去年才正式加入團隊，跟大部分的人都處得不錯，在Steve眼裡他是個完全沒有心眼的好孩子（真的是孩子，Steve的年紀可以當他的曾祖父了）。不過根據保密機制，Peter能接觸到的高層信息很有限，他當然也不曉得Steve和Bucky秘密成婚的事，他只知道他們倆的感情非常好。Peter自從加入復仇者以後從來沒錯過電影之夜，但Steve和Bucky一起缺席了好幾場，每當Peter問起他們的下落，得到的回答都是：冰棍在融化。這似乎是什麼復仇者通用的暗語，所以Peter也聽過就算，他對Steve和Bucky所知的最親切的資訊就是兩人的綽號叫老冰棍。  
終結站系列對Peter這種年輕人來說缺乏新鮮感，他打了個呵欠，用抽水馬達從一個人的屁眼吸掉腸子的死法在第四集就用過了，但這正是螢幕上那位倒楣老兄在發生的事。Peter環顧交誼廳一圈，他發現Tony又去上廁所了，Clint走到吧台往冰箱裡撈啤酒，Natasha和Steve還坐在沙發上，那條從排水孔吸進去又噴出來的大腸飛過Steve眼前，他看起來快要吐了，為了轉移這個可憐老人家的注意力，Peter一手拍了下膝蓋，把他突然想到的某件事說出來分享，「嘿，我今天來這裡的路上看見了Bucky！」

他這句話非常成功地吸引了Steve的注意力，Steve轉過頭看向Peter，「什麼？」「Bucky不是還在羅——曼蒂克地進行私人約會嗎？」從吧台走回客廳的Clint拿著兩罐啤酒，他將其中一罐扔給Natasha時被她瞪了一眼，他隨即想到Bucky去羅馬是第五層級的秘密行動，Peter並不知情，於是他立刻改口，隨便扯了個說法，殊不知他的烏鴉嘴靈驗了。  
「沒錯啊，我在兩條街外的StarBucks看到他和一個女生坐在一起，那女的長得很漂亮，頭髮長長鬈鬈的，她和中士各點了一杯咖啡，兩個人不知道在聊什麼笑得很開心，她還抓著Bucky的左手翻來覆去地看，我以為她是Bucky新交的女朋友？你們認識她嗎？」  
Peter一臉天真地將視線轉向在場和Bucky最熟的Steve，Steve愣在原地，過了幾秒鐘，他回答，「我想我認識。」Linda留著一頭長鬈髮，她也確實很漂亮。  
這時Peter才發現Steve的臉色不太好，更正，是全交誼廳的人臉色都變得很不好。今天Sam有事晚到了，他坐電梯上頂樓，在途中遇見從廁所回來的Tony，兩人一起進來，才踏進門口就被Peter這則爆炸性的消息釘住腳步。

前方有武裝預警。Sam和Tony看向坐在沙發上的Steve，腦袋裡同時浮出這則警訊，同樣的警鈴聲也在Natasha和Clint腦內大作，唯一狀況外的只有Peter一個人。接下來，大家佯裝無事地各自入座，影片繼續播放，但已經沒有人在認真看電影了。  
知情的人都注意到今天下午Steve的手機並沒有響，也許今天是電影之夜，Bucky和他早有約定不打電話，或者有別的原因，沒人曉得，也沒人敢問，至少在把Peter揍出去以前這件事不可能被拿出來當面討論。  
Tony正在盤算是否要用無聲加群的方式叫大家上網商量對策時，Steve從座椅前站了起來，「抱歉……各位，這片子有點血腥，我看得不太舒服，得先走了。」  
這時電影演到一個中年人的大衣被火車門夾住，整個人被捲進軌道下方，鮮血跟碎肉噴得鏡頭都是。Peter抬頭看向Steve，「啊，你要離開了嗎？」  
「去買咖啡？」Natasha警戒地問。  
「不，不是，」Steve兩手插進口袋，給了沙發前的Sam一個眼神，示意對方不用跟著起身，「只是回家而已。」

接著Steve就走了，他前腳一踏出交誼廳門口，Tony立刻站起來走到Peter面前，拎著他的衣領讓他坐到沙發最中間，「屁孩，過來，今天得給你上新的一課。」  
「……我是不是說錯什麼話啦？隊長他看起來很不開心。」Peter整理好領子後左張右望，在場每個人射向他的眼神都說明了肯定的答案，Peter不清楚細節，但就連他也能看得出來，冰棍在剛剛那一刻凍結了。  
「在復仇者大樓裡你得遵守三件事，」Tony豎起三根手指，「一、不要在Steve面前主動提Bucky，二、不要在Bucky面前主動提Steve，三、不要在他們兩人面前主動提他們兩個。」


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夫夫吵架，僅此一章

臥室的床上放著一條金鍊子，鍊頭串著Bucky的婚戒，它的款式很簡單，是最樸質的圓環素面，Steve坐在床邊，從他的角度能看見戒指的內側刻著他自己的名字，他無名指上的戒指內側也刻著Bucky的。雖然當初挑婚戒時他的伙伴都覺得純金戒指顯俗，但是金子延展性高，又能持久，這才是最重要的。  
一樓大廳傳來了開門聲，門關上時的碰撞力道，以及踏在木質地面的步伐重量，都讓Steve知道那是Bucky回來了，他聽著行李箱的滾輪拖在地面時發出的喀啦聲響，從玄關的方向一路延伸到通往二樓的樓梯。以往，每逢Bucky出差回國，Steve都會在對方到家的第一時間跑去替他提行李，這已經形成了一種不知不覺養成的習慣，於是眼下，Steve得花很大的力氣才能控制自己待在原地不動。

腳步聲從一樓來到二樓，在臥室門口停下，門外的人沉靜了好一會兒，看著臥房裡的燈亮著，Bucky一定曉得Steve在家，他站在門邊像是蘊釀著某些事，過了半分鐘之後Bucky推開門，他第一眼就望見坐在床上的Steve，他張開兩隻手臂，對Steve露出大大的笑容，「嗨！」  
Steve還是坐著，從Bucky的模樣看來，很顯然他是想給Steve一個驚喜，他的姿勢就像剛從一個繫了紅絲帶的禮物盒裡跳出來，可是當Bucky看見Steve的臉，他立刻就察覺到有什麼不對勁，Steve在這時站起身，朝Bucky走過去，他沒讓對方懸著的手落空，他伸出手給了Bucky一個擁抱。  
撇開他腦子裡想的和他們接下來所要談論的，能夠看見Bucky對Steve來說都是天大的好事，這一點無論何時何地都不會改變。

「Steve，」Bucky把他的丈夫推開，他不用力，倒是Steve的力道抱得他有點疼，他扶正Steve的肩膀直視對方，「你早就知道我今晚回美國嗎？」  
Steve點頭。  
「是Fury跟你說的？」  
Bucky看起來有點氣餒，那不是做壞事被人抓包的惱羞成怒，而是單純地惋惜，就像籌備已久的聖誕節禮物提早被發現它藏在衣櫃底端。Steve看著Bucky失望的表情，多希望自己演技再好一點，但他從來就不擅長說謊，對旁人不在行，在Bucky面前更不用說，他舉起一手摸了摸Bucky的臉頰，再把對方的頭髮梳順，「是Peter，今天是電影之夜，他從家裡到復仇者大樓的路上看見了你和Linda坐在咖啡店，他把這件事告訴我們。」  
「原來是那個臭小子，」Bucky撇著嘴角，他和Peter的交情不差，但他現在看起來很想暴打對方一頓，盤算報復的神情閃現幾秒後，Bucky突然會意過來真正的重點，「慢著Steve……你是不是誤會了什麼？」  
「沒有誤會。」Steve搖搖頭，他知道Bucky和Linda沒什麼，不可能有什麼，就算他聽見Peter的話當下有被雷劈中的感覺，然而當Bucky走進房門對他展開雙臂的那一刻，還有他計畫落空時流轉的眼神，Steve能從每個小細節看出來，他無須懷疑他丈夫的忠誠。  
「可是你不高興。」Bucky指出事實。

好吧，沒什麼事能瞞過Bucky的眼睛，就像Steve也洞悉他所有的心思。Steve越過Bucky的肩膀，看見行李還擱在門口，他走過去把行李箱拉進來，依照Steve的習性，他接下來就會打開箱子開始收拾裡面的東西，把髒衣服拿出來分類丟進洗衣籃，他不確定自己現在是不是也要這樣做，在他把手伸向拉鏈上的鎖頭時Bucky阻止了他。  
「別想用做家事來混水摸魚，這招行不通的，老兄。」  
「……我就是有點納悶，你提前回來怎麼沒先跟我說一聲？」Steve直起腰來，當他再看向Bucky的臉時他想到問題的答案，對，這是一個驚喜，卻給Steve帶來了十足的驚嚇，「今天傍晚我沒接到你的電話，我有點擔心，卻不敢打給你，我想你可能正在執行什麼突發性的任務。」  
「事實上你真說對了，」Bucky用掌背拍向Steve的胸口，他邊說話邊脫下西裝外套，Steve注意到他的襯衫有點起皺，「先跟你自首一件事，我沒打電話給你是因為我的手機壞了。Linda和我在前晚的酒會上碰到一些麻煩，有個自稱是銀行界的大佬，事實上他是幫派份子，他把宴會主人募到的一部分款項拿去洗錢，我只差一點就要從他女人嘴裡問出開戶的銀行了，結果被他察覺到不對勁，他幾個手下的嘍囉闖進我和Linda住的旅館房間，把我們綁了起來。」  
「老天爺，」Steve目瞪口呆，他完全沒料到Bucky在回國前經歷了這麼一段，他的手慌忙地在對方全身上下摸索，「你有受傷嗎？那些人沒對你們怎麼樣吧？」  
「你覺得他們能怎麼樣，」Bucky挑挑眉毛，舉起他的左手握成拳狀，「一般的繩子哪裡綁得住我，託這張假皮的福，他們沒防範這隻手臂，有兩個傢伙的頸骨被我轉了個彎，其他的人算好狗運，因為我和Linda得開溜了。旅館房間在二樓，我們從窗戶翻出去，搶了最靠近一樓陽台的車開向機場，過程都很順利，唯一的傷亡者是我的西裝褲和我的手機。」

Bucky亮出自己的左腿，Steve驚愕地發現他的褲子旁邊擦破了一個大洞，那很明顯是子彈留下來的痕跡，「這樣你還說沒事？？」  
「你猜怎麼著，我手機剛好擱在口袋裡，所以它變成替死鬼替我擋了一槍，報銷成廢鐵，但我人好端端地沒事，你要相信StarkPhone的抗壓性比Nokia還強。」  
「那就好，你平安就好，」Steve的目光從Bucky的腿側移回他臉前，由衷地說，「我真的要被你嚇死了。」  
「在聽聞這一連串事件之前，你只怕是嚇得不輕，你以為我和Linda有一腿？」Bucky歪著嘴角問，語中滿是調侃。  
「不，我絕不會這麼想你，我只是──」  
「你只是對你老公不夠有信心，」Bucky又抬起一手抓住胸口，「欸，我在外頭出生入死養家糊口，我親愛的另一半卻認為我背著他偷吃，多令人受傷。」  
「你不要再胡說八道了，」Steve搥了Bucky的肩膀一拳，他幾乎要被對方逗得笑出來，卻得為了僅存的面子硬撐著，他彎腰撿起Bucky的西裝外套，起身時又拍一記Bucky的屁股，「滾去洗澡吧！行李箱交給我整理。」

Bucky聳聳肩膀，對Steve的建議不置可否，他轉過身去，抽掉褲腰上的皮帶，再低頭解襯衫上的鈕扣。Steve將西裝外套掛在手臂上，走到房間另一角準備去拿衣架把外套掛起來，找時間再將它拿去送洗，至於那件破洞的西裝褲應該是得宣告退休了。  
當Steve行走到一半時，有片白色的東西從外套口袋裡掉出來，它輕飄飄地落向地面，沒什麼重量，卻無法不引人注意。Steve轉頭望了它一眼，發現那是一張餐巾紙，中間畫著Starbucks的綠色圖騰，他心想那八成是Bucky從咖啡廳隨手塞進口袋裡的，便蹲下去將它撿起來，打算扔掉，但當他無意間看見餐巾紙上方寫的東西時，他停下了腳步。  
那是一串手機號碼，用藍色原子筆寫下來的，號碼後方註記著『Linda』這個英文名字，字跡俏麗可愛，在a的右上方還畫了個閃爍中的愛心。

「哈囉Buck，」Steve站在房間另一端朝Bucky揮了揮手，眼睛還盯著紙巾上的字樣，「這裡有你的情書。」  
Bucky原本一腳要踏進臥房的附設浴室門口，聽見Steve這麼說，他疑惑地轉頭，當他看見Steve握在手裡的那張餐巾紙，他臉色一變，幾乎是三步併兩步衝向Steve站立的地方，Bucky把紙巾一把搶走時，Steve看得出來他心虛了。  
事情一下子返回了原點。  
「這是Linda寫的。」Bucky說。  
「看得出來。」  
Bucky看也沒看那串電話號碼一眼，他把紙巾揉成團，準準地扔進一旁的垃圾筒，他知道Steve瞪著他的一舉一動，也知道自己不給出合理的說詞沒辦法躲過這一關，「她──」  
「她對你有意思。」  
「是的，」Bucky嘆了口氣，「只是單方面的，你別想太多。」  
「我沒有多想，我看到的是一個女孩給你留了她的電話，你的手機壞了，她只能用這樣的方式傳達好感，對她來說一切都很合情合理，關鍵在於你的表態。」  
Bucky的襯衫和長褲都脫了，他身上只穿著一條內褲，站在那兒，有些不知所措，他左手臂上的人造皮還沒褪下來，一般他會等進了浴室才做這件事，套在他無名指上的假戒指倒是已經不在那兒了，他偽裝用的身份照理說已經和他的任務一起留在羅馬，他剛才的說法也充份解釋了任務提前結束的原因，但是咖啡店的那件事始終是個謎，原本Steve差一點也要在調笑中讓它隨風飄逝……要不是他恰巧看見了那張餐巾紙，而Bucky的反應又出奇地大。

「你要聽實話還是謊話？」  
Steve很驚訝，他沒想到Bucky會這麼問，「當然是實話。」  
「好吧，實話是，她很喜歡我，不是我想誇大，是非常喜歡的那一種，」Bucky捏捏自己的鼻樑，他看上去不像為此驕傲，但也說不上全然的困擾，「我拒絕她了。」  
「你拒絕她了。」Steve覆述Bucky的話，也提醒自己。  
「當然，我怎麼可能不拒絕她？我不可能有別的選項。只是Linda她……太過熱情，我們在羅馬市待了半個月，住在同一間雙人房，為了增加真實性還得訂一張大床的房型。每天早上起來我都會看到她的臉，而她都用同一種眼神看著我，我直接向你招認吧，她在第一個晚上就吻了我。」  
「她吻了你？而你沒有躲開？」  
「我躲掉了第一次，」Bucky繼續說，老實得讓人無法質疑當中有任何虛假成分，「但我們的合作關係還在持續，當你每分每秒都必須繃緊神經，跟另一個人保持團隊默契，你和他不可能撕翻破臉，那無疑是自尋死路。」  
「所以第二次她再吻你時你接受了。」Steve用了肯定句，他不想逼Bucky陳述細節，理由是他自己也不想知道，他完全可以想象那種情景，他自己也在任務中和Natasha接過吻，說身不由己對他的夥伴太不禮貌，Natasha無疑地充滿魅力，但他的個人感受和她的魅力無關，這是原則問題。

Bucky走到床邊坐下，他看起來很懊惱，完全沒了早先嬉笑怒罵的從容，他這副模樣讓Steve心軟，可是Steve不能用愧疚感來模糊焦點，這件事一旦起了頭就勢必得往下走。Steve也在Bucky身旁坐下來，兩人之間保持半臂的安全距離，不是說他們接著會打起來什麼的，但太親暱的氛圍不適合現在的語境。  
「我向你道歉Steve，」Bucky低著頭說，從他不敢把目光放在Steve身上看來，他是真的感到抱歉，「這事沒什麼商量的餘地，你可以揍我，我不會告你家暴。」  
Steve哭笑不得，某種程度，他很高興Bucky又找回開玩笑的能力，但對方的話也證實了他的猜測。Steve不曉得自己該怎麼辦，站在虛榮心的角度，他當然很高興他的丈夫這麼受人歡迎，他的Bucky從以前就如此受歡迎，他知道，從他認識對方以來他見證過對方的每一場約會，因為Bucky當時還不曉得這會傷透Steve的心，等到對方曉得之後他就再也不這麼做了，那正是他們把心交給彼此保管的時刻，就算不能為外人所知（美國隊長和同性相戀在這個時代都不被人們待見，更何況上個世紀），他們彼此也有不成文的規定：別在對方看不到的場合和異性親熱。

「工作上的事我不會怪你……Buck，只是，如果Linda這麼喜歡你，而你沒辦法清楚地回絕她，那只會帶來不必要的誤解，對她也沒有好處。」  
「我知道，所以回國之後，我們先去向Fury報告，然後就去了那間咖啡店。」  
「這是Fury授意下進行的事？」Steve轉頭問，接著看見Bucky點了點頭。這麼一來就說得通了，原本Steve很納悶，這種臨時解除的任務按理說回國後就該向上級作第一時間的通報，並討論補救方案，哪來的閒情逸致一出機場就直奔咖啡店？看樣子Bucky和他的伙伴都乖乖按部就班，不按牌理出牌的是Fury這個老滑頭。  
「我們在國外執勤時沒怎麼引人注意，義大利沒有人認得Bucky Barnes是誰，這才能確保任務順利進行。於是回到國內，Fury認為在沒有安全疑慮之下，我和Linda在分手前去街上蹓躂一趟也無妨，一來達到他們想要的曝光效果，二來也確保下回還有搭伙機會時能合作愉快。我不確定Fury能把Linda對我的意思看出多少，也沒空檔向他求救，總之，我帶Linda去了Starbucks，謝謝她半個月來的照顧，替她買單了一杯卡布奇諾。」  
「而她抓著你的左手看個不停，還把電話號碼留給你。」  
Bucky又捏了捏他的鼻樑，「Linda是理科生，她對我的左手臂一直很感興趣，而我不可能在赤身裸體時讓她研究它。至於電話，我拿了也不會打，現在我已經把它扔了，但我沒辦法當著她的面做這件事。」

聽完這段話，換Steve捏起自己的鼻樑和眼窩，有一股疼痛的熱度從他的鼻腔往腦門的方向衝，他得極力阻止自己的眼珠子不要充血。不用旁人來提醒，Steve也知道他跟Bucky的對談陷入了死循環，有一個語言無法解決的隔閡擋在他們兩人之間，那就是他們對這份情感的記憶，Steve不能拿上個世紀的承諾來要求這個世紀的Bucky，他不會殘忍到這麼做，他知道Bucky已經想起來怎麼愛他，卻還沒有足夠的能力去拒絕別人對他的愛。  
「……你別這樣，Steve，猛男，壯漢，親愛的？」Bucky把他們平日恩愛時用的術語都喊了個遍，他轉身去抓Steve的肩膀，他看得出來對方的情緒盪到谷底，如Bucky對Natasha所說的，那也會讓他的心情變得很糟糕，「我這件事處理得爛透了，怎麼做最好，你告訴我。」  
「Bucky，我不可能每件事都告訴你該這樣做那樣做，你是個成年人，你有自己的自主權，就算我是你的丈夫，也沒有權利扼殺它。」  
「我只希望你別生氣，我想讓你高興起來。」  
「我沒有生氣，讓我不高興的則是無法改變的事實，有些事我會規範自己不去做，那是我從很早以前就許下的諾言，而你……」  
「我不記得那些諾言，我很抱歉我忘了它們。」

Steve驚覺自己說了什麼話，他把Bucky放在自己肩膀上的那隻手握起來，接著他扳正Bucky的身體，和他四目交視，「別這麼說，永遠不要為這件事道歉！」  
他把Bucky低著的下巴抬起來，他很想跟Bucky道歉，可是無止境的歉意只會讓他們陷進下一個死循環，Steve的手掌陷進Bucky的一頭棕髮裡，它的長度比Barnes中士長很多，又比冬兵的短一些。  
他湊上去吻他，Bucky也迅速地回應這個吻，他們分開了半個月，Bucky的身上只穿著一條內褲，要對情慾搧風點火太簡單了，這也是Bucky心裡打的主意，他一下子縮短兩人的距離，把身體貼向Steve，他的手熟練地往下滑到Steve的休閒褲褲頭，手勢從原先的擁抱變成富含情色意味的撫摸，Steve驚覺到Bucky的意圖，也預見接下來會發生的事，於是換成他把Bucky推開。

「去你的，你到底有什麼毛病？」被Steve推開的Bucky暴怒起來。  
Steve愣住了，他的舌尖打結，一下子找不到言語的能力。他親吻Bucky，用意非常單純，他想念他，也不願意把時間花在爭吵上，但他同樣也不願意兩人再用滾床單來矇混掉所有問題，大象就在房間裡，沒有人能無視它。  
可是Bucky突然就發火了，於是Steve的怒氣也被挑起來，心裡藏著毛病的人最禁不得別人踩這個痛點，他雙手從Bucky身上離開，整個人站起來，改用兩手叉在腰際上，這是Steve開戰的態勢，「不如讓我們來說說彼此有什麼毛病。」  
Bucky也站起來將手抱在胸前，示意應戰，「洗耳恭聽。」  
「你睡覺的時候會把口水流在枕頭上。」  
「什麼？」Bucky很傻眼，「鬼扯！」  
「枕頭套都是我在洗，你當然不知道，你醒來時口水早就乾了。」  
「那你知不知道你睡覺時會講夢話？」Bucky也不甘示弱反擊。  
Steve也傻住了，「我有嗎？我都說了什麼？」  
「大部分我聽不清楚，聽得清楚的部分多半和我有關。」  
「聽起來你很得意。」  
「得意？我他媽快嚇死了好嗎？更別提你邊說還會邊翻白眼！」  
「你到底花多少時間在研究我的睡相？我以為你只顧著像蛋皮捲香腸那樣把我的棉被捲走。」  
「如果你不拿硬梆梆的老二頂著我，我也不必用棉被裹住我的屁股。」  
「聽起來你對這件事不太滿意了，我以為你覺得那很舒服？」  
「一開始是的，但是一個晚上做完四次還有人不願意把老二從我屁股裡移出去，就不再是了。」  
「我弄痛了你可以跟我說！」  
「你老二站起來的速度有多快我的耐痛能力就有多高，再說了你給我說話的機會了嗎？」  
「你是指『再來、再快一點！大力一點！』或者『用你的大東西操到我升天！』這類的話嗎？」  
「……算你無恥Steve Grant Rogers，如果我早知道你臉皮比實際看上去的厚這麼多，我會在結婚證書上簽字以前多考慮一陣子。」

說到這裡，他們兩個人都臉紅脖子粗，對著彼此大口喘氣，不是他們真的缺氧，而是一下子倒出那麼多的話量，還是抱著毫無遮掩的想法去說，對兩人而言都是頭一遭。  
那就像把瘀積在排水溝底端的汙泥清掉，大量的水源重新湧入，Steve叉著腰，在一吐一吶中漸漸感覺體內的壓力被釋放出去，思路也跟流水一樣變得清澈，他回味著剛才那些對話內容，沒一句是好聽的，但他笑了出來，「所以你想對我說這些話多久了？」  
Bucky也在調整呼吸，他的手從胸前放下，露出光裸的胸膛，上面滲出了少量的汗，Steve的背部也在冒汗，吵架吵到流汗對他們倆來說都是新鮮事，「也許從我有記憶的時候開始吧。」Bucky坦承。  
「誠實是好事。所以你事實上也很高興今晚有個約會，而那場約會在我看不見的地方進行，不需要因為顧慮我而有壓力，對嗎？」

「既然你這麼說了……」Bucky直視Steve的眼睛，發現對方毫不迴避，這是攤牌的好時機，他們誰也不能錯過，錯過了恐怕下一次到來的時機遙遙無期，「是的，我很高興，我很高興自己還有與人交際的能力，很高興知道我不是無用的，你一直把我照顧得那麼好，讓我感覺像個廢人，可是我不能對你這樣說，那只會讓你難過。」  
「你隱瞞你的想法同樣讓我難過。」  
「所以現在我說啦，我還能告訴你更多，有女孩子對我示好我確實竊喜，那表示我還沒失去魅力，還有那麼一點像你以前的那個Bucky。當然，我不會用虛榮心去害人，Linda知道我對她沒意思，她的吻只是調情，調情是所有成年人都會做的事。我是個成年男人，沒有人知道我跟你結了婚，就算我的老二只能對你硬得起來我他媽的也不能說出口，所以有女人把嘴唇主動貼過來時我能怎麼辦？推開她，讓她覺得難堪，把接下來的一切全都搞砸嗎？」  
「讓我告訴你我會怎麼做，我確實會推開一個吻，有禮貌的，委婉的，但是也很堅定。上個世紀我不擅長這麼做，這個世紀我持續努力，尤其在戴上結婚戒指後，我知道我對我的丈夫有了更重大的責任，將心比心，我不做任何讓他難過的事，因為我了解那有多心痛。」  
「……你發現我們的問題所在了嗎Steve？我們都在為對方著想，卻忘了自己的需求，這是我對你的憂慮，你快要沒有自己的生活，我也快要沒有自己的生活。對，你和Sharon那件事確實讓我難過，但沒有你想象的那麼難過，我只是覺得記者很煩人，加上Sharon只是配合你演戲，你們對彼此的好感並不真實。如果有一天真的有女孩對你產生好感，事實上經常有，只是你不曉得，那位在大賣場鬼吼鬼叫的就是。我會吃醋，但信不信由你，我也會打從心底為你高興，高興你還有自己的魅力和生活，不必成天關在家裡嘮嘮叨叨，煩惱下一餐該煮什麼菜，襪子跟內褲該不該照顏色深淺分開洗。你就算是去約會，像我今天這樣，手上沒戴婚戒，沒有滾床單的危險，只是一杯咖啡或一個不會打的電話號碼，甚至對方把熱情的舌頭放進你嘴巴裡幾秒鐘，我都不會計較，我會試著不去計較。」

Bucky一口氣說完那麼大一串話，Steve看著他，等他把話說完，確定對方找到一個地方畫下一個句點。然後Steve又笑了，真心實意地打從心底發笑。他確定自己聽懂了Bucky的話，也暗自做出某項決定，「好，James Buchanan Barnes，」Steve把左手無名指上的婚戒轉了兩圈，拔下來，將它擱在床單上，和Bucky的鍊戒擺在一起，「你說話可要算話。」


	6. Chapter 6

神盾局三曲翼大樓的一到三十樓已經改建成普通的辦公樓層，三十樓以下是一般探員的辦公室，三十樓以上供高層主管使用，地下樓層則是完全關閉，因為再也不需要挪出那麼大的秘密空間來藏匿萬惡的洞見母艦了。  
名義上神盾局已經轉為地下組織，為了低調行事，探員們都穿著公務員的西裝和套裝上班，在大樓門口的三鷹標誌也拆掉換成普通的立牌，上面寫著各個樓層的部門名稱，還有一層樓專賣各類飲品美食。  
Steve穿著卡吉長褲和無領POLO衫，騎著哈雷來到他個人專用的停車格，把車泊好，然後直接進入大樓搭電梯到四十五樓，Fury的新辦公室就在那兒，Steve出了電梯右轉，沿著長廊走到最底端，在辦公室門口叩了兩下，推門進去。

坐在辦公椅上的Fury原本面對窗外，聽見訪客到來，他將椅子轉了半圈，正面面向Steve，自從Fury把舊眼罩跟著皮大衣一起燒掉後，他的打扮風格有了一百八十度的大轉變，他頭上戴著一頂無沿呢帽（現在是六月，沒人曉得大熱天他為什麼戴呢帽，可能是室內冷氣開得太強），黑底T恤前方有一道惹眼的亮紅噴漆圖案，Steve猜想他看不見的下半身應該是一件多功能工作褲。  
Fury的新眼罩也配合著他的金屬混搭嘻哈風格，上面鑲了一圈細小的銀色鉚釘，他十指交握靠著椅背，用完好的那隻眼睛看向Steve，「你在電話裡說的是真的嗎？」  
「是的，」儘管兩人的穿著都亂不正經，Steve還是將雙手背在身後，正經八百地回答，「我要加入冰原計劃。」  
「兩年前我就問過你的意願，當時你拒絕了這項提案，如今這件事執行的難度又比之前更高，我不認為你對此有透徹的了解。」  
兩年前，那時Steve還忙著籌備婚禮，當然沒空參加這個操蛋的計劃，但現在他有空了，「我知道神盾局一直沒放棄追蹤紅骷髏的下落，有很多信息都指出他還活著，當年你們在北極圈撈到我和那架飛船，跟著我一起墜落的是宇宙魔方，不過你們早就找到魔方了，也知道裡面藏著一顆無限寶石，目前已經現世的寶石有四顆，藍色的在魔方裡，紅色的跟乙太一起被收藏者保管，紫色在新星軍團手上，黃色在Loki的權杖中，橘色跟綠色的則還沒找到。」

Fury把五隻指頭放下來，另一手仍扶著下巴，好吧，Steve Rogers了解的資訊比他認為得再詳細一點，他以為這個男人結了婚之後腦袋裡就只裝得下購物清單而不是定月簡報內容。  
神盾局確實在找那兩顆寶石，他們認為紅骷髏當初很可能把其它未知的力量帶在身上，掉入異次元，那些力量讓他活了下來，跟Steve和Bucky一樣來到二十一世紀，讓兩枚老冰棍（Fury也知道復仇者間的愛用暱稱，沒什麼事瞞得過他）活著的是超級士兵血清，至於紅骷髏，誰曉得他拿剩下的那些無限寶石幹出什麼無從想象的勾當？雖然沒有明確事實證明寶石在他手中，但橘色寶石代表的力量是時間，綠色則是靈魂，前者能讓紅骷髏順利穿越，後者則用來控制他人心神，兩者都很符合九頭蛇歷年來的劣跡。

「我可以告訴你北冰洋的搜索活動還在進行，不過近年來除了北極八國，其他國家也很想在航道上參一腳，因為可以爭奪的資源實在太多了，於是北極理事會的限制也越來越嚴苛，洞見計劃的失敗更讓他們覺得神盾局成事不足敗事有餘，所以我們派去的人力大多數時間只能跟氣象觀察員待在一起，偶爾才能悄悄繞著白令海峽打撈，進度很遲緩，目前找得到的飛船殘駭也沒有什麼可用價值。」  
「殘駭可能漂流到了波弗特海或東西伯利亞海，也可能卡在阿拉斯加跟俄羅斯中間的峽灣，另外，你們不也懷疑紅骷髏若活著，基地有很大的機率會設在俄羅斯境內或格陵蘭島嗎？」  
「正確，所以我們除了得跟囉哩叭嗦的理事會打交道，還要三不五時和俄羅斯人爭地權，從美國境內派去極地的駐紮員進去了就沒那麼容易出來，就算我們會不定時更換人力，但駐守的時間短則三個月，長則半年。」  
「我明白，」，Steve維持著手擺身後的筆挺站姿，「我接受。」

現在Fury十根手指頭都放下來了，改擱在桌面上，他背部離開椅背，身體前傾，「聽著Rogers，雖然我有權限，但我對八卦消息向來不抱興趣，我只想了解你的私人生活是否出了什麼我不知道的問題？這將影響工作表現，所以很重要。」  
「沒有問題，只是按照你的安排，假裝我跟我的伴侶是一對沒有法定婚配關係的好朋友。」  
「你表達過你對這件事的不滿了，我也再度重申我的立場：隱藏樹葉最好的地方是樹林，偶一為之的緋聞只是替你和Barnes的婚姻打煙霧彈，就算你們倆在許多場合的舉止明目張膽，人們只會看到他們想看的事。」  
「請定義明目張膽？」  
「在大賣場牽手，在地下停車室接吻，在夜間的公園進行自以為無人知曉的妨害風化之事……我不打算一一列舉，再次提醒你，神盾局是情報單位，我瞎了一眼不代表整個組織都是瞎的。」  
Steve定格在原地不動，他深切地肯定在自己和Bucky的生活周遭充滿了十三號探員。

「反正這一切暫告歇止了，接下來至少有三個月，你的眼線會很清閒，北冰洋的行動則因為有美國隊長的加入而將有所進展，別忘了他是從那裡被撈出來的。」  
「站在組織的立場，我很高興聽見這則好消息，站在上級和個人立場，我覺得我有必要提醒你一件事，輿論的風向球正在轉動，我知道你對秘婚的安排很不滿，但也許這層遮罩能比預期中的還早撤除。」  
Steve挑起眉毛，「什麼意思？」  
把Fury的話翻譯成白話文，就是神盾局說不定會讓美國隊長跟前冬兵提早出櫃，但這怎麼可能呢？

「我說過了，我們是情報單位，除了不分日夜地進行各種複雜又乏味的信息攔截和解碼外，偶爾也有些探員在上班時間打混摸魚，託他們的福，某些藏匿在網路世界夾縫中的寶貴資訊就是這麼被挖掘的，」Fury彎身拉開桌前抽屉，從裡面拿出一份文件，內容大約十來張紙，他將它們遞給Steve，「目前在網路上很流行的一種次文化叫作『Slash Fanfiction』。」  
Steve接過紙張，「那是什麼東西？」  
「你自己看吧，簡單來講，就是某個特定的族群在網路平台上進行的各種創作，有些人透過繪畫，有些透過文字，根據了解，若用你和Barnes的名字作為關鍵字搜尋，在目前你看見的這個互動平台上能查詢到的相關作品已經超過兩萬篇，這些作品的千萬瀏覽人次都支持你和Barnes是一對情侶，上述的統計數字還僅限於英語系國家。」  
Steve正在翻閱Fury給他的紙張，聽到這兒，他抬起頭來，瞠目結舌的望向眼前這名資深前間諜和現任神盾局首腦，他不確定自己聽見了什麼，「你說我……Bucky……他們……」  
「不要結巴，有機會你也該多了解民意所向Rogers，雖然這不足以代表全民意見，卻也說明了開放的觀念正在世界的各個角落以我們看不見的速度蔓延，因此你可以期待有朝一日自由黨的聲音蓋過保守黨。我承諾你，屆時神盾局會替你們舉辦二次婚禮，我以顧問的名義當主婚人。」

Steve再度低頭看向手裡那疊紙，這顯然是從Fury所說的網頁打印下來的內容，前幾張紙頁上印滿了密密麻麻的小字，Steve用優秀的動態視力飛快掃過一遍，那大致寫的是他和冬兵在洞見計劃之後如何戲劇性地在布魯克林市重逢，他又是如何陪伴冬兵經過漫長的心理復健找回記憶，讓冬兵重新變回他的Bucky，接著他們確認彼此的心意，故事在兩人互訂終生承諾之下圓滿告終。Steve得承認，就算只是靠瞎猜，文中有很多細節居然符合了大部分的事實。  
他又持續翻開紙張，在下面的紙頁上看見一張全彩圖片，它看起來是用電腦著色的，繪工相當精細，那是他和Bucky各自穿了藍白紅相間的背心去大街上參加同志遊行，在他們身後還飄揚著一幅鮮豔的彩虹旗幟；這張圖還在可接受範圍，排在下面的另一張圖，是兩人打著上身赤膊，Bucky泡在浴缸裡，Steve坐在浴缸外的一張小板凳上幫他洗頭髮，白色泡泡搓得Bucky滿頭都是；再下面的一張圖是兩人躺在床上接吻，他們的身上裹著一條棉被，棉被底下的身體曲線很明顯是赤裸的；再下面……  
Steve倏地把紙蓋起來，滿臉通紅，他不曉得Fury是怎麼做到臉不紅氣不喘地向他解釋這項文化。他把那疊紙對折，原本想將它們還給Fury（紙面上的網址他已經默背起來了），他的手停在半空中猶豫了幾秒，最後又把紙收回去，折疊成更小份塞進褲子口袋。

「還是確定要去北極？」Fury問。Steve立正站回原來的地方，目光越過Fury的帽子頂端看向外面的窗景，「是。」  
「好吧，我會讓Hill把行程表另外傳給你，它們沒有印在剛才那些紙上。另外，我看見你左手上沒戴戒指，它去了哪兒了？」  
Steve看著從Fury頭頂飄過的一片雲朵，雲絮抽成一絲一絲的像是棉花糖，他將視線再轉回Fury身上時，想象了一下對方穿著鉚釘背心拿貝斯在婚禮上演奏的畫面，然後他憋住了笑，「熱漲冷縮的原理，我怕到了阿拉斯加時戒指會黏在我手上，拔不下來，所以先交給我丈夫保管。Nick，別忘了你的承諾。」


	7. Chapter 7

「Clint，你看得到人嗎？」Bucky問。  
「目前只看到一大片冰湖，這裡真的有人嗎？」  
Clint坐在直升機駕駛座上，目光不時從前方和左側的半圓弧窗戶望出去，他們正在阿拉斯加巴羅鎮的上方盤旋，這個小鎮位於北極圈北部約莫五百公里，三面都是海，海面上有許多漂流的大塊浮冰。  
目前是十一月中旬，阿拉斯加北部正好進入極夜階段，所以雖然現在是大白天，視野所及依然一片昏暗。Bucky夜間視物的能力很好，不過Clint的整體視力更優秀，因此他負責了正駕駛的位置，坐在Clint身旁的副駕駛座是Sam，另一個在空中擁有極佳視物能力的人，Natasha和Bucky則坐在後方的座位，Bucky的臉幾乎要貼在身旁的玻璃窗上了。

「上一次傳回神盾局美國總部的消息是打撈船在楚科奇海上，那兒鄰近俄羅斯的東北角，船隻不可能待太久，如果目前看不到船就往陸地方向開吧。」Natasha往下方白茫茫的湖面環視一陣後，提出建議。於是Clint將機身調了個頭。  
「其實我不明白為什麼神盾局堅持保留這項計劃，」Sam邊打量四周邊說，「理事會嘰嘰歪歪，打撈活動持續了將近三年，除了耗損人力之外沒什麼收獲，還得一天到晚預防跟毛子打起來。」  
「因為每年國安局撥下來的經費還是得找地方把它用完，浮上檯面的九頭蛇只剩雜魚，自然得想辦法揪出藏在深海的大魚。」Clint說。  
「我很懷疑牠真的在那兒，」Bucky抹開窗前的一團白霧，「這只是Steve不回家的藉口罷了。」

眾人陷入沉寂，只剩下窗外螺旋漿轉動的聲音啪啪地響徹天空，今天外頭的風不大，Clint握著操縱桿，讓機身與陸地保持五百公尺的距離平飛，由於制空權的限定關係，即使直升機外有神盾局的標誌，他們也不能在北極圈的領空停留太久的時間。巴羅這個鎮的情況比較特殊，因為平地被大量的苔原覆蓋，沒辦法透過陸地公路把補給送進來，當地居民也得靠出海捕魚維生，所以一旦搜索隊伍需要新的補給品，就得靠空投運送。  
在Bucky兩腳和前方副駕駛座中間放著一個木箱，裡面有食物、飲用水和通訊器材，它的體積很大，幾乎佔掉機艙的六分之一。他們這趟的任務就是把補給品空投給巴羅鎮的駐紮營，然後離開，前提是他們得先找到在地駐守人員，含Steve加上醫護官以及三名探員在內，一共有五人。  
然而現在最大的問題是神盾局聯絡不上Steve的隊伍，最後一次從基地台傳回來的訊息是兩天前中午發出的，設在基地的終端機上有追蹤裝置，可是兩天前信號也斷了，因為太陽風暴干擾了磁波，全球衛星訊號大亂。

「五個月，Barnes，你比我想象得有出息。」Natasha說，在她正前方的Clint補一句，「還能更有出息一點。」  
「五個月幾乎是我們結婚時間的四分之一，是我們重逢時間的八分之一，若扣掉Steve冰封和我被洗腦的年份不算，是我們認識時間總長度的四十四分之一。」  
「好吧，你們分開得夠久了。可是你這趟為什麼會想跟來呢？我以為你和Steve已經分手了？」Sam問。  
Bucky在Sam看不見的視角中低下頭，「我們沒分手，只是暫時沒住在一起。」  
「假設我老公跟我將近半年不住在同一個地方，也沒聯絡，我們一般定義這叫作『分居』，你要說形式上的鬧離也行，只差沒在協議書上簽字。」  
「我們不是完全沒聯絡！」Bucky轉頭朝Natasha吼，在看見她眼底的殺氣後，他吞了口口水，音量自動減低一半，「Steve還是有定期匯報行程，雖然他的報告書是發給Fury，Fury再轉給我。但我至少知道他這五個月好好活著沒死。」  
「透過第三者傳話，這個第三者還是你們倆的頂頭上司，這也真夠憋屈了，我要是你，等等找著人別管三七二十一，先揍他一頓再說。」Clint把飛行高度降到四百五十尺。  
「我不想落井下石，但Bucky，我覺得一開始欠揍的是你。」Sam側過半張臉說，在他跟Bucky中間隔著大木箱，他不用擔心會隔著椅背被對方踹。  
「我知道，所以我接受懲罰了不是嗎？Steve跟我大吵的那晚跑去睡客廳沙發，當時我沒理他，坐長途飛機和調時差讓我頭痛得要命，我想說等我睡飽了清醒點再好好跟他談。結果第二天我睡到快中午，醒來時發現屋子裡靜悄悄的，我跑下一樓，看見Steve留了張字條在客廳茶几上，上面寫他要來參加這個天殺的冰原計劃，紙條用他的手機和戒指壓著。」

又是一陣沉默，不過這會兒是眾人都察覺到底下的景色有點變化。直升機以時速五十公里緩緩下降，離開沿海地區正式進入內陸，屬於『人』的景觀開始出現在視野範圍內，稀稀落落的電桿和電纜線，十幾棟木造小屋，每棟屋子之間的距離至少有百來尺，屋子附近停著雪橇，卻沒看到犬隻，也沒有人。  
「Steve跟他的組員說不定正在其中一棟小屋子裡吃中飯，」Clint調整著操縱桿的方向，「我聽說隊伍裡有兩個辣妹，雖然辣不過Natasha，不過在冰天雪地中也稱得上是極品了。」  
「我聽懂得暗示Clint，別想挑撥離間，Steve幹不出那種事。」  
「我記得當初是你信誓旦旦地慫恿他去約會。」Natasha雙手環在胸前，或許是訓練背景相同，她和Bucky的備戰姿勢一模一樣。  
「話確實是我說的沒錯，但……但Steve就是不會偷吃的人，那不是他的作風，我很清楚。要不然他為什麼不待在紐約市安份地出他的任務，負責跟他搞曖昩的探員名單一長排，他幹嘛特地大老遠跑到這兒來當一根名副其實的冰棍？」  
「因為他要把在城市裡偷腥的機會留給你啊，我敢說Steve不在的這段期間你的約會行程排得滿滿的。」  
「沒有。」  
「一次也沒有？」  
「一次也沒。」  
「怎麼可能！！」Clint和Sam同時回頭，Natasha搥了Clint的椅背一下，讓他專心駕駛。

Bucky嘆了口氣，他呼出來的空氣在窗戶上形成更多白霧，他用犯強迫症的手勢不停將白霧擦掉，「還真沒有。雖然我一開始真的很火大。」  
「先不討論你的咎由自取，如果你沒大肆解禁來慶祝分居，那你是用什麼方法來宣洩怒火？」Natasha問。  
「第一周我炸了Steve的微波爐。」  
Sam皺起眉，「那好像是我送你們的結婚禮物。」  
「我很抱歉Sam，真心的。可是若你結婚的對象把手機留在家裡，表示你別想打電話找到他，他把婚戒也留下來，意思是你們玩完了，他還留了一張字條──我想到『Sex City』的女主角有一集因為某個約會對象用便利貼跟她分手，她氣得跑去吸大麻，然後再被警察抓，警察後來太過同情她而放她一馬，因為他也看到那張便利貼了。如果你碰到這種事也會想炸掉點什麼東西。」  
「有種說法叫作因果循環Barnes，你第一次來找我當婚姻顧問時就是用紙條打發Steve的，記得嗎？另外我懷疑你是因為生氣才炸了微波爐，你只是單純不曉得該放什麼東西進去吧？」  
「有人說過不能把可樂罐放進微波爐嗎？」  
「你要放當然可以，只是它會變成一團火球從機器裡衝出來，好奇地問一下你為什麼要把可樂加熱？」Clint得忍住很大的衝動才能不回頭。  
「……那天我喝醉了，沒看清楚手裡拿的是什麼，我以為我放進去的是牛奶。」Bucky承認。  
「這讓我深信微波爐不是你毀掉的唯一電器產品，說吧，還有什麼？」  
「洗衣機。」  
「難怪你這陣子都把衣服拿到復仇者大樓洗。」  
「也順便住進來了。」  
「太不可思議了Barnes，你是九頭蛇名列前茅的頭號殺手，為什麼你看得懂武器操作手冊卻看不懂家電說明書？」  
「我根本沒看，這些東西平常都是Steve在整理的，他有固定收納各種說明手冊的地方，我試著找過，但我不想把家裡弄得太亂，如果他回家後發現自己所有的東西幾乎都被翻箱倒櫃會怎麼想？換作是我一定抓狂。」

直升機下降到三百公尺了。現在，他們能看見在雪地上的足跡，那是防水高筒鞋留下來的印子。其實他們可以挑一個空地，把補給品扔了就走，住在這附近的居民肯定和搜救隊的人認識，看到補給箱自然會通報，再者，隊員們自己肚子餓了也會出來找東西吃，他們知道神盾局不可能扔著他們不管，同樣地，神盾局派來的補給員也沒那麼不負責任。  
於是Clint繼續讓直升機在有木屋的這一帶環繞，如果人們不是待在屋子裡，也可能是駕雪橇到距離不遠的地方辦事，例如去基地台檢查通訊儀器是否恢復正常或者和當地居民交易食物，補給品裡的食物幾乎都是罐頭和高單位濃縮營養劑，本地的漁貨才真正稱得上美味。  
這時，眾人發現雪地上有一道雪橇滑行拖出來的長痕，現在沒下雪，那道痕跡還很新鮮，Sam拱了拱Clint的手肘，後者會意，將機身沿著雪橇前進的方向開。

「所以等一等若見到了Steve你打算怎麼辦？跟他招供你快把屋子給燒了，讓他搭上直升機跟你回家去？」Sam問。  
「不，Steve不吃這一套。橫在我們面前的只有時間，老問題依然存在，了解他臭脾氣的不是只有我一個人吧，他不會在這種時候跟我走。」  
「既然你這樣想，為什麼還堅持要跟我們來？」  
Bucky再度低下頭，「我就是想看看他。」  
「拜託，在這個地方每個人都包得跟米其林輪胎一樣，你有把握你見到Steve認得出那是他？不，別說你們心有靈犀。」Clint相信這種肉麻話Bucky講得出口，於是搶先阻止對方。  
「老實說……」遲疑了幾秒後，Bucky吞吞吐吐地開口，說話的口吻和他平時的伶牙俐齒大不相同，「我想我能認出他來，說不上為什麼，只是憑直覺。就像這陣子我總感覺到有什麼不對勁，三個月的周期過去了，半年換班的期限還沒到，而我必須來這兒，因為有某些事即將到達臨界點。」  
「這是什麼意思？你說得好像恐龍快跑出來了。」Sam有點緊張。  
「用物理比喻，就是微波爐因為內壓過載爆炸，洗衣機的水溢出滿水位導致電線走火，我不曉得該怎麼跟你們解釋，總之最近我心裡悶得慌。Steve剛走的時候我確實很輕鬆，日子突然間空閒下來，大把的自由擺在面前等著我用，當我整整睡了一天半，再醒來，發現屋子裡還是空蕩蕩的，沒有人嘮叨這個時間該吃什麼或做什麼，我只好去冰箱翻微波食品，然後我發現冷藏櫃差不多空了，因為距離下一個購物日只剩下兩天，既然我閒著沒事幹，就提早出門去賣場。接下來的幾天我還是定時起床去晨跑，回來把衣服扔進洗衣機，下午晾衣服──這些是在洗衣機還沒壞掉之前的事，有精神就煮來吃沒精神就叫外賣，Steve不在我身邊，可是他留下來的生活習慣制約了我，我還是每天照著他的行程表在過活。」

螺旋漿的轉速開始慢下來，於是機艙內的談話聲也變得清晰，「而這些行程表裡竟然塞不進一個小小的約會？還是因為你想念Steve的小兄弟了。」Clint邊說話邊目不轉睛地盯著雪地上的線索。  
「不要用那麼低級的形容的話，對，我想他了，想他的全部。」  
「那這段期間你都怎麼解決──那方面的問題的？畢竟你跟Steve的活動量原本大得嚇人。」  
「當然是用我的右手跟左手。」  
「左手？你一定是在跟我開玩笑！」  
「力量控制得當的話，它的觸感很特別，冰冰涼涼的溫度也挺舒服，有興趣的話你可以試試看Sam。」  
「不了謝謝，我還想多活幾年。」Sam以往覺得話太少的冬兵很難搞，但對方變成話癆後情況也沒比較改善。  
Bucky又嘆一口氣，這幾個月以來復仇者從他那裡收集到了各式各樣不同的嘆氣法，「反正Steve不見得在意這個。」  
「行了Barnes，你剛才也說我們都曉得Steve頑固起來是什麼德性，當初他知道你還活著的時候，他為了找你差點把地表翻過來，那時他眼裡就只剩下你，現在也一樣，你來這兒總不是為了乾巴巴地眺望他一眼再像個受氣的小媳婦跑走吧？」Natasha將胸前的兩手放下，她再也聽不下去了。

高度降到兩百五，兩百，地表上出現了一個人，他身旁停著雪橇，身上穿著全套式禦寒衣物，兜帽拉起來蓋住頭，從直升機的角度只能看見那人的背影，他不是站著而是坐著，在他屁股底下的似乎是倒扣過來的水桶，而他正前方的是冰原上鑿開的一個圓洞。  
一個圓洞……難道這傢伙是在冰上垂釣嗎？全體機組員浮現同樣的疑問。  
「我來這裡是因為我想見他，」再一次，Bucky恢復成臉貼玻璃的姿勢，這次他的頰邊肉被堆起來，眼前的霧氣聚集了再散開，他說的話很浪漫，卻因為夾雜了不可置信的腔調而顯得有些滑稽，「如果坐在那裡像是在釣魚的混蛋真的是他的話──哦狗屎。」  
「是Steve沒錯，我看見他的鍋蓋了。」Natasha說，眾人這時看到擺在那個人腳邊倒轉翻過來的圓盾，汎合金邊緣在晦暗中也倒映出熠熠光亮。  
「Steve在這裡生活那麼無聊，總是要找點樂子嘛，」Sam試著打圓場，「這下子你可以當面表達你的想法了。聽著，及時行樂很重要，我的母親在七年前的一個早晨跟我父親吵架，細節連她自己也想不起來，有可能只是丟在草地上的報紙該誰去拿這種屁大的事，結果當天下午我父親就出了車禍。」  
「天吶，我很遺憾。」Bucky說，他從沒聽對方提過這件事。  
「沒事，他們足夠了解對方，我母親很清楚我父親是愛她的，唯一的遺憾是最後的記憶停留在吵架那一刻。」  
「那真是天底下最糟糕的事，再跟我們覆述一遍老兄，你跟Steve分開了五個月又六天，今天邁向第七天，如果他五個月前沒落跑你們可能連孩子都快生出來了。你到底多想他？」Clint像啦啦隊的隊長帶領團員在喊口號。  
「度秒如日，度日如年，一日不見如隔三秋。」Bucky咬牙切齒迸出每個字。  
「現在我們是在上成語教學課嗎？」Sam問。  
「我想Barnes只是吃太多Rogers的口水了。」  
「Fury講話好像也有這毛病。」  
「不要把情況複雜化，快把直升機開過去，趁Steve跟北極熊交配以前我他媽要用木箱砸暈他的頭！」

Clint照做了，他讓機身在一百八十公尺的地方停住，螺旋漿轉動的聲音引起了下方人的注意，疑似Steve的人抬起頭，他臉上戴著護目鏡。Bucky把靠近他的艙門拉開，將木箱推到門邊，補給箱上有繫降落傘，從這個高度空投剛剛好，但他停頓了幾秒又轉頭問，「這裡離木屋還有幾百公尺，他一個人有辦法把補給箱拖回去嗎？」  
「你前一分鐘不是還想用木箱砸在他頭上？」Natasha說。外面風壓很大，機艙裡的人也都全穿著防禦服，她看起來一臉不耐煩，強風把她的紅髮吹得一團糟。  
「我就是隨口問問。」  
「放心，會有人幫他的。」Natasha身體往前傾，Bucky背對她趴在木箱邊緣，她往他身後猛力一推，Bucky還來不及回頭，連人帶箱滑出了直升機。  
「……妳是不小心把他推下去的嗎？」Sam呆呆望向窗外，在空中迅速張開來的降落傘遮擋掉一半的視野。  
「怎麼可能，」砰地一聲拉上門，機艙內恢復清淨，Natasha坐回自己的位子上，「我是故意的。」


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 給客人4 (Lofter ID )的點梗，點梗原話："Stucky! They go ice-fishing in the middle of nowhere !" 本文篇名也由此而來

掛著降落傘的木箱在半空中減速，像一朵蒲公英似地飄下來。Steve靜靜目睹這一幕，這五個月來他收過好幾趟補給，對此見怪不怪，雖然以往的空投員多半會把木箱投在駐紮站，但這個月初搜索隊才搬遷了駐守地點，給神盾局的座標還沒更新，通訊器就和基地台失聯，所以投錯位置也很正常。  
但不正常的事隨即來了，當箱子距離Steve越來越近，他發現了異於以往的情形：有個人趴在木箱正上方，雙手牢牢抓住箱緣，那人跟Steve一樣穿著防風大衣跟防水褲，冬天的巴羅鎮平均溫度是零下負25度，所以兩人在內裡還多套了兩層棉褲棉衣，外在腫得像頭熊。  
那人臉朝下趴在箱蓋上，強風把他的帽子吹起來罩住整顆腦袋，Steve一時看不出來對方的長相，他只是吃驚地望著這一幕反常的畫面。

等補給箱『喀』地落至地面，在冰層上製造出沉重的壓痕，降落傘也跟著垂下來蓋住那個人的全身，Steve發現對方沒有動靜，便放下手裡的釣竿，準備走上前察看，這時，那人突然掀開降落傘，從木箱上跳下來，空投用的直升機還在天空轉圈圈，那人抬頭朝上方飆出一大串髒話，但直升機幾秒鐘之後就開走了，所有的怒吼聲都被捲進高速旋轉的尾翼。  
換作平時，Steve會很想規範這些髒話內容，可是當他看見站在前方的人，聽見對方熟悉的聲音，他愣住了，「Bucky？」  
那些豐富的髒字辭庫，以及對方講話時上揚的尾音和捲舌產生的氣音，站在Steve面前的是Bucky沒錯，Bucky的兜帽掉了下來，露出戴在裡面的毛線帽，帽沿往下滑遮住他一半的眼睛，所以他把帽子直接扯掉，亂糟糟的棕髮跟隨著靜電往外炸開，看起來更像蒲公英了。  
「……嗨。」Bucky抓著毛帽杵在原地，和Steve中間隔著一個冰洞，他不曉得要說什麼，他搔搔頭頂，想了半天只擠出一聲嗨。  
Steve把護目鏡摘下來，他打量Bucky的全身上下，再瞄了一眼旁邊的補給箱，接著爆笑出聲，「老天爺！你怎麼會在這裡？」

有一種居家常見的狀況是這樣的，老公坐在家中，看見老婆提著大包小包撞進門來，他放下翹著的二郎腿和手上的報紙，慢吞吞地說了一句：妳回來啦？  
雖然是出於本能反應，但人類確實在不知不覺中說了很多不必要的廢話。如果這位老公看見的不是回家的老婆難道他看見的是鬼魂嗎？這是此刻出現在Bucky內心的咆哮，但他隨便吸進一口空氣，冰凍感就鎮住了他的肺，他罵人的力氣在剛剛全用完了，所以他只能一手叉腰，另一手用力拍木箱，「如同你所看見的，我跟著你的補給品一起被扔下來了。」  
「你也是我的補給品之一嗎？」  
Bucky停頓了一下，雖然他沒料到自己的命運，但眼下的境況又未嘗不可，「你說呢？」  
「要我說，你來得不是時候，」Steve這句話讓Bucky揚起眉毛，他見狀笑了笑，曝露在空氣中的白牙從八顆變成十二顆，他走上前去拉Bucky的手，領著對方小心翼翼地繞過地上的圓洞，「剛才原本有隻魚咬住了我的餌，現在牠溜掉了。」  
所以現在我的地位已經不如一條魚了？Bucky暗自咬牙，他望向地面，腳步跟隨Steve轉了半圈，兩人離開木箱旁站到另外一側，「那條魚是你的午餐嗎？如果是真對不起，補給箱裡有很多魚罐頭。當然啦，若現在打開箱子拿出裡面的改良版StarkPhone，還來得及把直升機叫回來，坐在上面的人有良心的話說不定會把我拎回去。」  
「我想他們不會……不，我不是說他們沒有良心，」Steve抬頭望了上方一眼，直升機的尾巴已經變成了一個小圓點，和掛在藍色天空中閃爍的星星混在一起，「來吧，既然你都到這兒了。」  
隔著厚實的手套，Steve把Bucky牽到他身旁，後者完全感覺不到Steve的體溫，他們的手指是兩團圓球，可是Bucky聽得見自己心跳的聲音在層層衣服底下加快，「我們現在要幹嘛？」  
「當然是坐下來繼續釣魚。」

冷空氣會拖垮人的思考能力，可能連智商值都跟著降低了。Bucky非常肯定這個事實，Steve從一旁的雪橇拿出另一個水桶，將它倒扣過來讓Bucky坐，他自己則坐回原來的那個水桶，重新串魚餌。看著對方一連串的舉動，Bucky覺得像是坐在客廳沙發觀看國家地理頻道之類的節目，但那張沙發距離他有幾千哩遠，他屁股下面的也不是鬆軟的椅墊而是一個硬得要命的塑膠桶，他張開嘴，想說的話卻都變成在空氣中結冰的白霧，Bucky確信自己曾經擅長對付這種惡劣的地理天候，只是他暫時回想不起來相關的事，他只能將注意力集中在眼前的最小單位，他盯著Steve串上魚鈎的粉色肉塊，「這是什麼東西？」  
「是蝦子，有浸過糖水的，」Steve將鈎子舉在Bucky面前晃了晃，他的釣竿很陽春，也不過就是一根小木桿繫著一條釣線，能抓得到魚才有鬼，Bucky心想，但Steve一臉的興高采烈，「魚兒喜歡這個。」

然後Steve就將線垂進洞裡，認真地等待。Bucky愣坐在一旁，他發現每經過幾十秒鐘，Steve就會晃動一下釣竿，他問他在幹什麼，Steve解釋這樣會營造釣餌還活著的假象，魚更容易上鈎。見Steve說得煞有其事，Bucky也只好繼續陪著他乾耗，一大堆雜念在他腦袋裡打轉，卻勾勒不出一個完整的想法。見到Bucky兩眼放空，百般聊賴，Steve便遞給他一個勺子，讓Bucky幫忙把浮在水面上的碎冰舀掉，Bucky沒有反駁的餘地，只好照做，結果當他把幾匙碎冰舀出來倒在雪地上，正準備第三次將勺子伸進冰洞裡時，Steve的釣竿劇烈地動了起來。  
Bucky把勺子扔向旁邊，俯上前去想幫忙，但他也不確定自己能幹什麼，Steve伸出空著的那手攔住他，拿釣竿的那手則懸空靜止了幾秒，和水底的力量抗衡，接著Steve算準時機，手向上一拉，一條魚跟著釣線被扯出了水面。

「哇靠！」Bucky驚叫出聲，「原來世界上真的有人釣得到魚！」  
「當然，不然你以為釣魚的人都在變魔術嗎？」Steve笑咧了嘴，他將那條活蹦亂跳的魚舉在Bucky面前，頗有炫耀之意。那魚居然還不小，目測至少有二十公分長，那條魚不停甩著冰涼的水珠，尾巴好幾次差點打到Bucky臉上，Bucky對於要怎麼處置一條釣到的魚毫無概念，他一陣手忙腳亂地往身旁搜尋，「所以我們要用什麼來裝魚，你的鍋蓋嗎？」  
「我的什──哦不，當然不是，你在想什麼？」Steve注意到Bucky的目光集中在他擱在一旁的盾牌，他揉揉Bucky的頭髮，催促對方跟著他一起站起來，「我需要你屁股底下的那個水桶。」  
Bucky轉身看，頓時恍然大悟，他彎腰拿起桶子交給Steve，後者把魚放了進去，不出一分鐘，魚就停止了躁動，完全靜止下來，在攝氏負30度左右的低溫，魚一下子就被凍結了，跟放進冷凍庫的效果一模一樣。

有了一次成功的經驗，整體氣氛就變得活絡，由於其中一個桶子拿來裝魚，所以Steve把自己坐的水桶讓給了Bucky，他自己繼續蹲在冰洞旁垂釣，顯然他肩負著今天午餐和晚餐的使命，或者接下來的好幾餐。Bucky也目不轉睛地看向洞口，他忘記了自己要跟Steve說的所有話，開始興致勃勃地問起和釣魚有關的事，Steve也樂得一一解釋，有個紅色的像是螺旋電鑽的東西放在雪橇上，Bucky指著問那是什麼，Steve說那是在冰上鑿洞的工具，接著Bucky又問，現在這個洞是Steve自己挖出來的嗎？Steve回答是的，語氣中不無得意，好像在冰上開出一個圓洞外加釣出一條魚是跟得諾貝爾一樣光采的事──在Bucky眼中看來確實如此，他深信自己即使有過在冰天雪地生活的經歷，但是釣魚這種娛樂？經驗值無疑是零，面對眼前的一切，Bucky的知識庫就和這片蒼茫茫的大地一樣空白，為了避免自己表現得像個白痴，於是他繼續丟出更多的問題。

接下來Steve又釣到了四條魚，加上原先那條，共有五條，它們分別是三條圓點鮭魚和兩條鱒魚，桶子的容積被越填越滿。等Steve開始串第六個魚餌時，他的目光無意間從魚鈎移向Bucky，他發現對方從剛才就抱著膝蓋，腳底在發抖，那是一種刻意掩藏也藏不住的顫抖，Steve又飛快看向Bucky的鞋底，接著他抬頭，「你穿的不是厚底防雪靴？」  
你這才發現了，Bucky心想，其實他也是到現在才回憶起冰雪的威力，蝕骨涼意像刀子一樣從腳掌一吋吋往上割，普通厚度的橡膠底根本抵擋不住，「我坐直升機來的時候可沒想過自己會被扔到地面上。」Bucky說話時連牙齒都克制不了地上下打顫。  
「真是個傻瓜！」Steve說完這句話，下一秒，他就在Bucky跟前了，Bucky還沒看仔細對方手裡的釣竿去了哪兒，他的身體突然懸空，連人帶屁股離開硬梆梆的水桶，Steve把他打橫抱了起來，跨了兩大步路接近雪橇。  
雪橇上舖著兩片毛毯，Bucky一坐上去，溫熱感就透過防水褲和棉布源源滲進體內，他看見Steve以最快的速度收拾好釣具，把裝魚的桶子和盾牌都擱到雪橇內，就擺在Bucky的身旁，然後Steve挺直身體，拔掉一邊的手套，將兩指放進嘴巴內吹了兩聲響亮的口哨。  
Bucky還不知道Steve會吹口哨，他在此之前從沒聽過。以雪橇為圓心向外劃開，他們所在的地方是一望無際的廣闊平原，然而就在這個時候，從地平線上出現了數團黑影，它們各自散佈在圓周的幾個點，再從四面八方朝正中央齊聚。  
幾秒後Bucky看清楚那些黑影是什麼了，它們是哈士奇，一共有九隻，九隻哈士奇各自頂著厚重漂亮的皮毛往雪橇的方向奔過來，一字排開坐在Steve腳邊，仰起脖子等候他發號施令。

※※※

「原來你就是大名鼎鼎的Barnes中士，幸會、幸會！」  
醫務官Beck是個熱情的年輕人，他看起來年紀比Steve和Bucky還要小——純粹指外在。Bucky裹著一條毯子坐在地上，Beck剛剛給他量過體溫，再簡單地做了凍傷處理，現在他用沒拿溫度計的手跟Bucky握手，Bucky的右手跟隨對方上下搖動，納悶著自己究竟做了什麼出名的事？  
「Steve一天到晚把你掛在嘴邊，」女探員一號走到Bucky身旁盤腿坐下，這間屋子不大，客廳的地板舖著土種純綿羊毛地毯，所以隊員們不喜歡坐沙發反而喜歡坐在這裡聊天，「我是Lily，很高興見到你，中士。」  
Lily把一杯熱水遞給Bucky，他接下了並和她說謝謝，Lily有著細長的瓜子臉和覆臉短髮，不化妝五官也很清秀，這大概就是Clint口中很辣的女探員之一。另外一位更辣的探員從剛剛就待在Bucky身旁，她是Jessica，工作是資料解析，所以她的腳邊堆著厚厚的文件。還有一位年紀大一點的男探員David，他一拿到補給箱送來的新通訊器材之後就出發去基地台了（Steve先用雪橇載著Bucky回駐紮營，把Bucky交給Beck照顧，再和David開車去空投地點載木箱），他是維修技師，在見到Cobham Satcom提供的輕型終端機之後高興得不得了，那上面加裝了強波器，David說若運氣好的話訊號就能穿越磁暴，最慢明天早上可以恢復正常通訊。

「所以Steve都說了我什麼？」Bucky把馬克杯含在唇邊，故作好奇地問。  
「他說你是他最好的朋友，啊，這個我們都曉得，我是二戰迷，史密森尼博物館的展覽看板文字我幾乎都會背了。」Beck的原子筆別在耳後，他手上還握著另一隻筆，飛快地書寫一張記事板上的數據，那是團員每天的血壓和體溫記錄。  
「隊長還說你身手矯健，反應靈敏，是個神槍手，好幾次保護了他的生命安全。」Lily看著Bucky的眼神充滿崇拜之意，她很年輕，如果不把Steve算進去的話，這個隊伍的平均年齡大概不超過三十歲。Bucky很訝異這個年紀的女孩居然也會把美國隊長身旁的小跟班當成偶象。  
「他提到你特別有女人緣，中士，這是真的嗎？」Jessica坐得離Bucky最近，她朝他挑著眉毛，不是調情的那種挑法，而是……總之她的表情極富深意，Bucky一時間無法解讀，Jessica明豔動人的長相在他眼裡也扭曲成未知的模樣。

Steve在廚房，他帶回來的五條魚已經放進冰箱，其中一條最大的被拿來當今天的晚餐，因為吃飯的嘴巴多了一張。Bucky往廚房望了一眼，它和客廳之間不過是一牆之隔，兩邊的人都能清晰聽見對方的聲音，於是Bucky稍稍提高了音量，「我的女人緣才不好，男人緣比較好，我十二歲的時候被一個臭小子纏住，之後就再也沒甩開過。」  
「那個人就是隊長吧？他總是說他的背後有Barnes中士照看是他最放心的事，你們認識那麼多年到現在還會稱呼對方叫臭小子，好可愛，你們的感情真好！」Lily繼續一臉無邪地說。  
「隊長還說你傷透了他的心。」Beck醫生站起來，走到門邊去調整暖氣，到了晚上，室外溫度下滑了少說五度，室內又增加一人份的耗氧量，他將風速調高以加強空氣循環。  
「什麼？我有嗎？」Bucky心臟抽筋了一下。  
「你們不是住在同一間公寓嗎？隊長說你是個超級破壞王，」Lily說完後又連忙補充一句，「不不，他沒有惡意，這只是另一個更加可愛的說法。」  
「聽說你炸掉了你們的微波爐。Steve很心疼啊，那是他另一個好朋友Sam送的禮物。不過這也不是什麼不可饒恕的罪過嘛，我也曾經不小心把生雞蛋放進微波爐裡。」Beck說。  
「虧你還是學醫的Beck。」Jessica又把她的細眉挑得高高的。  
「術有專攻不代表萬事精通，妳整天泡在數字堆裡，不也是個記帳白痴嗎？」Beck回嘴。  
「這個叫女人味，聽懂了沒大醫生，女人味，如果一個女人太精打細算把你的錢看得死死的你才要吃不消！」Lily站在女人國的立場幫腔。

這間屋子的喧囂氛圍很快讓Bucky產生了置身復仇者大樓的錯覺，可是他沒有心情懷舊，他的腦袋還當機在微波爐的話題，「Steve……他怎麼知道這件事的？」  
「嗯？難道你不是當著他的面把那個啤酒罐放進微波爐的嗎？還是可樂罐？」Lily問。  
「事實上我——」  
「你就承認了吧Buck，」Steve的聲音從廚房裡傳來，跟著一起飄出的還有魚湯的香味，「難道你沒做過那件事嗎？還是需要我掀你更多的底？」  
Bucky將杯子握在手裡，熱度透過白瓷滲進他的手心，他的腳底還是冰的，身體卻已經跟著室溫暖和了起來，他勾起嘴角，轉頭朝廚房丟話，「你是對的，讓你心碎的可不只是微波爐。」  
「我沒說錯吧？還有什麼？」  
「還有洗衣機跟烘碗機。」  
Steve沒回話，Bucky的說法已經引來眾人嘩然，「你真是人不可貌相啊中士！最厲害的戰士同時也是生活殘障人士，我喜歡這種反差萌。」  
Lily眼底的光亮讓人想起天空的那些星星，Bucky還沒機會問『反差萌』是什麼意思（事實上，她說的很多話Bucky都聽不太懂，他深刻地體會到自己老了），Beck就邊搖頭邊繞過他們身旁，朝廚房的方向走，「我去幫Steve煎牛肉，不不，別跟過來中士，我決定千萬不要讓你接近瓦斯爐一步。」

等Beck的背影消失在廚房門口的布簾後，客廳只剩下兩女一男時，Bucky又喝了一口熱水，再將杯子放下，面對他前方的兩位妙齡女子，她們眼中泛出的神采讓他有種莫名的不安。  
「我不會給妳們找麻煩的，我保證——」  
「我支持你Bucky。」Lily朝Bucky眨眨眼，她的稱呼讓Bucky嚇了一跳，好吧，雖然全世界的人都知道他是美國隊長的Bucky，但除了Steve和少數幾位復仇者之外，很少有第一次見面的人這樣叫他。  
Bucky還想開口講話，在他身旁的Jessica抬起手按著他的肩膀，「我們都支持你和隊長在一起，加油，這是個好機會。」  
他回頭看見她長睫毛底下綻放的電力，那當中蘊釀的是另一種截然不同的涵義。這一刻，Bucky覺得自己遭遇了比Natasha更可怕的生物。


	9. Chapter 9

Forum / Discussion / Personal  
【What the Hell……】

#1 Bucky Barnes  
你們這群混蛋，你們死定了！

#2 Tony Stark  
幹嘛呀浣熊，怎麼一上來就罵人吶？

#3 Clint Barton  
冤有頭債有主，不要一竿子打翻全直升機的人。

#4 Bucky Barnes  
我說的混蛋不包括Banner博士在內。

#5 Natasha Romanoff  
樹葉藏在樹林裡是吧？有本事一對一單挑。

#6 Bucky Barnes  
等我活著回去我會這樣幹的。

#7 Sam Wilson  
所以你和隊長碰頭了？那個坐在冰湖上釣魚的人真的是他？

#8 Bucky Barnes  
對……

#9 Tony Stark  
釣魚，我有看錯什麼嗎？

#9 Clint Barton  
我深感內疚，我們到得太晚，Steve和他的隊員只差一步就要鑽木取火了。

#10 Bucky Barnes  
事實上Steve的技巧不錯，我們在離開冰洞前他釣到了五條魚。

#11 Sam Wilson  
聽起來你們似乎和好了。你們見面時說了些什麼？

#12 Bucky Barnes  
算不上是和好……很微妙，我們就只是坐在那兒釣魚。

#13 Tony Stark  
你真的是我認識的Bucky Barnes嗎？你碰到的確定是那個Steve Rogers嗎？我還以為從衛星電視上可以看到你們冰原野合的畫面！

#14 Natasha Romanoff  
就算有那種東西也會被Fury攔截的，順便說StarkPhone新版的性能不賴，Barnes這麼快就能上線嘴砲了。

#15 Bucky Barnes  
主要是這裡發生了一些事，有點奇怪，我不知道該怎麼形容。我相信Clint口中的兩個辣妹很有興趣看到Tony說的衛星電視上的畫面。

#16 Tony Stark  
所以真的有那些畫面？快交出來。

#17 Clint Barton  
你居然罵促成這件事的好人們是混蛋，簡直忘恩負義。

#18 Bucky Barnes  
我收回混蛋這個詞，你們是一群王八蛋。好了不說了，晚點聊，Steve端洗腳水進來了。

#19 Sam Wilson  
洗腳水？？

[Bucky Barnes logged off]

房間門沒關，Steve兩手端著臉盆，用身體推開門走進房裡，Bucky滅了手機的背光將機子扔到床上，他原本想站起來幫忙Steve，盆子裡的水既滿又冒著熱氣，看起來隨時會往外濺，但Steve出聲制止了Bucky，他叫他坐著別動。  
在這個遠離城市的極地，Steve似乎學了一些具有魔法的特殊指令，聽見他嘴裡發出的噓聲，Bucky就自動乖乖坐回原處，像隻雪橇犬一樣聽話。

木造屋坪數不大，有限的空間內只能切割出三個房間，Lily和Jesscia、Beck和David各自分配到一間房，Steve則單獨一間。房內配置的都是單人床，兩個女孩都很纖細，擠一張小床不成問題，醫生和技師輪流睡床上和地舖。至於Steve和Bucky，Bucky目前坐在Steve的床上，他腳邊擺著一個睡袋，他們不得不如此克難，因為搜索隊的補給品都配給得剛剛好，屋內暫時沒有多餘的床被，幸好這個鴨絨蛹型睡袋看起來足夠保暖。  
Steve在Bucky面前坐下，把臉盆放在一旁的地板，他的手很穩，一滴水也沒晃出來。Bucky還裹著毯子，稍早時Beck給他的腋下夾過熱水袋，打了針葡萄糖，眾人進房前還各自喝了杯50cc的威士忌，這些都是維持體溫的方法（Bucky最喜歡最後一項），所以Bucky覺得自己已經沒事了，事實上稍早時他也不認為自己有事，不過就是輕微足部凍傷，沒有浸潤現象，Beck給他的腳泡了幾趟熱水後腳底的紅腫就消退了，現在的膚色看上去很正常，但Steve仍堅持睡覺前要再泡一次腳。

屋內有暖氣，不需要穿著防風外衣，所以Bucky和Steve一樣脫得只剩下棉質衣褲，裹在他身上的毛毯是為了讓身體不失溫，他才第一天來，還沒適應當地的氣候，為了不讓自己成為天下掉下來的大麻煩，眾人說什麼Bucky都聽命行事。尤其是Steve，他在此地流露出的異常威嚴感讓Bucky不敢不從，Steve從毛毯下的空隙撈出Bucky的腳，它們套著毛襪，Steve一一將襪子脫下來，放在身旁，再把Bucky赤裸的腳緩慢擺進40度的水裡。  
他們很沉默，在冰原時，有釣魚的話題可以充場面，在吃晚餐時，團員你一言我一句的搭腔根本不可能冷場，但現在房間裡只剩下他們兩人時，屬於夫夫吵架的尷尬又纏繞住氣管，一吐一納都感覺到窒悶。Bucky沒忘記他此行的目的，其實情況比他預期中的樂觀，他們沒有一見面就拳腳或惡言相向，可是這種難以言喻的疏離感同樣不是他想要的，他知道Steve依然關心他，也照料他的一切，面對半生不熟的人還會客套地寒喧，他們倆則是因為太熟了，才會落入眼前這種不上不下的窘境。  
房裡有大象的壓迫感再度襲來，Bucky決定不再當睜眼瞎子，Steve正把手放進水底替他搓腳，輕重適中的手勁讓人舒服得差點瞇上眼睛，Bucky得在真正陷入昏迷之前切入正題，「我很抱歉Steve，」他說，聽見這話的Steve抬起頭，眼中滿是訝異，但這不能阻止Bucky接著開口，「為所有的事抱歉，那個晚上我腦袋不清醒，事實上大多數的時間都沒清醒過……總之我不該講那些話。」

Steve跪在Bucky眼前，他雙手捧著他的腳，兩人保持這個姿勢對望了幾秒鐘，攤牌歸攤牌，Bucky還是希望Steve別停下他的腳底按摩，因為那實在太酥爽了，於是Steve如Bucky所願，他將十指移到Bucky腳趾頭的縫隙間，一個一個趾頭搓揉著，再拉鬆僵硬的骨節，「不，該說抱歉的是我。」  
Steve的回答讓Bucky半張開嘴，卻說不出話。  
「我就這樣離開……你一定很難過也很憤怒，換作是我情況恐怕只會更糟。可是當下我只想得到這個作法，你的話是對的，我給你太多的約束和壓力，但我沒有可替代的方案，我在乎你，就沒辦法假裝不在意，唯一的可能是我自己學會放手。」  
「所以你做到了嗎？」Bucky試探地問，而他希望不要聽到肯定答覆，「你已經決定要放開我了嗎？」  
「不，不可能，我永遠放不下你，這是我的宿命。你才來巴羅鎮半天，卻也應該看得出此地的生活單調又一成不變，這正是我所需要的，我每天重覆著一樣的工作，全心投入任務時可以什麼都不想，等空閒下來時，例如坐在冰湖上垂釣，我想的還是你。Fury的雙向通報能讓我們知道彼此都好，我的想念可以心無旁騖，這些情緒不打擾到別人，只屬於我自己。」  
「我也很想你，」Bucky低頭看著Steve的手和自己的腳，「所以我來了。」  
「於是我又開始擔心。」  
「你擔心我會打擾到你嗎？」  
「正好相反，我只是怕我又走回老路。這段時間我仔細思考過了，終於發現問題所在。上個世紀時，我們的感情很純粹，那時沒有太多的誘惑，打仗就專心打仗，回家變成最大的期許，戰後的生活或許不如想象中順遂，但肯定不比現今複雜。結果我就失去了你，徹底地失去，到了這個世紀，悲傷和絕望也很純粹，然後你再度出現，我的心又被希望填滿，我找到你，和你坦承我的想法，你沒有想起全部的事卻接受這一切，徹底地美夢成真。所有的情感都太極端、太飽滿了，導致我患得患失，這段日子的分開正好讓我冷靜下來，重新拿捏力道。」

Steve繼續手上的工作，他的力道確實讓Bucky通體舒暢，雖然這一刻讓人等得有點久，但它若能保持下去，Bucky願意以身涉險，「……我不介意你再更用力一點的。」  
「但是那會讓你瘀青，適度的力量才能活絡血液，還能讓你舒服的打呼嚕。」Steve抬頭微笑，Bucky愣了一下，抬起手摸自己的喉嚨，他發出了什麼聲音連他自己都沒聽見，也許剛才的威士忌開始產生後勁。  
「咳，所以你打算繼續待在這裡嗎？」Bucky動了動腳趾，「我現在很乖，別說外遇，連一次約會也沒有。Linda和我又出了兩次任務，我們現在是不錯的伙伴，僅此而已，其他女孩的魅眼對我更是起不了作用，虛榮心像大麻，嘗過一口就夠了，不適合沉迷。」  
「我的任務期到下個月才結束，別亂動。」Steve提醒Bucky，後者的腳掌早已恢復活力，在水底下亂竄，他得費點心才能抓住不讓它們從手裡滑走，好幾滴水濺到一旁的地面，再被木頭吸收掉。  
「下個月就是聖誕節了，你得回來清煙囪，不然聖誕老人會卡住進不來。」  
「只要沒有新的指令派遣下來，就沒問題，但聖誕節有許多探員有自己的安排，若暫時找不到新的輪班人員，也許──」  
「所以你還是不願意回家，你還沒原諒我。」  
「不是這樣的。」

Steve正想往下說，結果房門傳來喀地一聲，他和Bucky同時轉頭，發現Lily站在那兒，她手裡端著兩個馬克杯，裡面冒出的白霧糊了她一臉都是。  
三個人眼睛都睜得大大的，Steve還抓著Bucky的腳，後者原本在用腳跟蹭他的掌心，現在整個人僵住，但也來不及抽走。Lily是在場第一個恢復言語能力的人，她走進房把兩個杯子放在靠近門邊的櫃子上，「這是熱可可，為了提升熱量加了很多糖，請慢用！對不起打擾了！晚安祝好夢！」

Lily連珠炮地丟完話接著火速退出房外，還貼心地把門關上。留下兩根老冰棍，待在蒸騰的白霧之間漸漸融解，「……這女孩真是熱情奔放。」Bucky想了半天找不出合適的形容詞。  
「Jessica有在寫我們的文章，Lily是她的忠實讀者，」Steve低著頭，在Bucky看不清楚的地方抽搐嘴角，盆裡的水變溫了，他把Bucky的雙腳拿出來，攤開一旁的折疊毛巾替對方擦乾水珠，「今晚也許會有更新。」  
「Steve，講英文好嗎？」  
「之後再告訴你吧，」Steve擦完Bucky的腳，重新替對方穿上毛襪，他的任務完成了，他屈起腳，兩手環住膝蓋，雙眼直視面前的人，Bucky的頭髮因為足夠的室溫和濕度而漸漸變軟下垂，一撮一撮瀏海蓋住他的眼皮，Steve伸長了一隻手去替對方撥開，「明天我會請David聯絡神盾局，讓他們派人來接你回去。」  
「不，」Bucky搖頭，「我不回去，如果你要留在這兒，我就跟你一起待著。」  
「Bucky？」  
「就這麼敲定，你有你的任務和計劃，我聽懂了，也不會打亂你的行程表，但你別想趕我走，我已經受夠只能躲在一個人的被窩裡想你的臉打手槍了。」  
Steve的臉有點紅，這肯定不是50cc的威士忌造成的，「這個駐紮營太小，我們還在工作期間，不能……你懂的。」  
「我當然曉得，」Bucky說，他也不想一有個什麼動靜，隔壁的兩個女人就衝到門口偷聽，「我跟你分開睡，你睡床，我睡睡袋，這樣可以了吧？」  
「為什麼是你睡睡袋？」  
「因為這是你的生活，我冒然介入，該有我的承擔，這不也是你此行的目的嗎？讓我們學習和平共處又不至於變成對方的負擔？」  
Steve仔細思考一陣，笑了起來，他站起身去拿那兩杯熱可可，走回床邊遞一杯給Bucky，「好，就照你說的辦，但今天不行，若你要待在這兒，就得好好保持體能狀況。」  
「我沒有那麼脆弱。」  
「我知道，可是你怕冷，從小就是，這點你別跟我討價還價。今天起我睡睡袋，你睡床，等你完全適應了本地的氣溫，我們再換邊睡。」  
Bucky也咧嘴笑，他接過Steve手裡的杯子，「遵命隊長。」

Forum / Discussion / Personal  
【How about Alaska？】

#1 Tony Stark  
浣熊，還活著嗎？你整整一星期沒上線，我們很擔心熱帶動物終於抵擋不了嚴寒的肆虐壯烈成仁了。

#2 Bucky Barnes  
你真是狗嘴吐不出象牙來，我沒死，只是每天早出晚歸，累斃了。白天在外面沒基地台訊號可用，晚上回營區只想倒頭就睡，哪來的精神上網？

#3 Clint Barton  
看來隊長每天盡職地履行人夫的義務，可喜可賀。

#4 Sam Wilson  
我不想知道細節，但恭喜你和隊長破鏡圓房。

#5 Natasha Romanoff  
我不想糾正錯字，但我知道Sam想表達什麼。

#6 Bucky Barnes  
事實上……我們沒有……

#7 Tony Stark  
沒有什麼？

#8 Clint Barton  
沒有一夜四次？

#9 Sam Wilson  
沒有好好做人？

#10 Natasha Romanoff  
打字拖延症不可取，但你們閉嘴吧讓Barnes講話。

#11 Bucky Barnes  
我能了解Steve在二十一世紀生存的艱辛了。總之，我們睡了一個禮拜，沒發生什麼事，接下來大概也不會發生。

#12 Tony Stark  
現在我非常確定你或者Steve其中一人被外星人附身了，或者兩個都是。

#13 Clint Barton  
莫非低溫使人不舉？我打死也不去阿拉斯加出差。

#14 Sam Wilson  
你們別這樣，隊長是盡忠職守的人。  
但是這種事怎麼可能發生呢？別嚇唬我了！

#15 Bucky Barnes  
信不信由你們，我們分床睡，他睡上舖我睡下舖。

#16 Natasha Romanoff  
駐紮區哪來的上舖下舖？

#17 Bucky Barnes  
軍中慣用術語一時改不過來，我要說的是Steve睡床上，我睡睡袋。

#18 Tony Stark  
Steve那個妻奴居然讓你睡地上？？天要下紅雨了嗎？

#19 Bruce Banner  
別這麼說話Tony，太不禮貌了。  
我以為Steve應該會抱著他的丈夫睡同一張床。

#20 Bucky Barnes  
沒這回事，如果你們來這裡生活一個禮拜就會了解我的處境了，有句話叫作心靜自然涼，Steve在這裡涼了整整五個月，他現在超然的像個神仙，如果我硬睡他感覺都像褻瀆了什麼。

#21 Tony Stark  
我覺得你也快有半仙的趨勢了，這讓我想到Madonna的一首歌『宛如處子』。

#22 Bucky Barnes  
謝謝你Tony，我欣賞Madonna，她是女神，但我還不打算讓這首歌成為我後半輩子的BGM。

#23 Sam Wilson  
所以你依然跟你的好兄弟左手和右手作伴嗎？當然我指的是在睡袋裡。

#24 Bucky Barnes  
倒也沒有，我不想冒這個險，右手還行，左手如果一個不小心可能一輩子都要跟我的**待在一起了。

#25 Peter Parker  
天吶我錯過了什麼！我只不過是睡得晚了一點起床！Bucky我對不起你跟隊長，我不是故意要把你和Linda約會的事說溜嘴的，我真的真的感到很抱歉！

#26 Bucky Barnes  
Peter？你怎麼也在這兒？？

#27 Natasha Romanoff  
Fury替他升職了，他知道你跟Rogers的事。

#28 Clint Barton  
為了避免二次團滅，這項措舉十分必要。

#29 Bucky Barnes  
原來如此，沒事Peter，這不怪你，紙包不住火，再說我們目前在這兒也挺好的。

#30 Sam Wilson  
好溫情的局面，我竟有些不習慣。環境果然會改變一個人嗎？

#31 Peter Parker  
所以阿拉斯加好玩嗎？那裡是不是有北極熊？天氣冷不冷？我聽人說就連尿尿都會在半空中結冰是真的嗎？你跟Steve打啵兒的時候舌頭會不會像舔冰雕那樣黏在一起？

[Peter Parket has been moved out]

#32 Tony Stark  
沒想到文字也能那麼聒噪，吵死人的小孩。

#33 Bucky Barnes  
……你們告訴Peter只要不在戶外把**掏出來基本上是不會結冰的，至於舌吻，我跟Steve目前還沒試過，無法給他解答。

#34 Clint Barton  
為什麼你說的某些字會被屏蔽掉？還有你們為什麼沒有舌吻？還是我其實還沒睡醒，這一切只是我的一場夢？

#35 Tony Stark  
Jarvis近期添加了審核功能，系統一偵測到敏感字眼就會自動用星號覆蓋。免得Steve老是在那裡『Language！』

#36 Natasha Romanoff  
意思是Jarvis也吃了Steve的口水了。

#37 Tony Stark  
Jarvis是我的副駕駛！妳怎麼不說他教養好，像他的主人呢？

#38 Sam Wilson  
回歸正題吧……Bucky，你跟Steve當真沒出問題嗎？碰到什麼事都可以說出來大家想辦法解決。

#39 Bucky Barnes  
為什麼你們要用有色眼光這樣看我們呢？我和Steve到底給你們帶來什麼印象？我們沒事，真的，說不定某種程度比以往更好。

#40 Bruce Banner  
我支持Bucky的論點，肉體交合只是最低階的互動，心靈的融合才是人類追求之道。

#41 Tony Stark  
Bruce……你有聽說過安麗嗎？

#42 Bucky Barnes  
好吧，除了任務期間不適合親熱外，我跟Steve這麼收斂是有原因的，就是上回我跟你們提過的那兩位同組女探員，她們有在寫我跟Steve的同人文。

#43 Clint Barton  
同什麼？

#44 Natasha Romanoff  
『Slash Fanfiction』吧，我知道，Fury有提過，基本上是一些人在特定網路平台發表的小黃文小黃圖，Clint和Sam，合上你們的嘴巴，作者男男女女都有。

#45 Sam Wilson  
我好像也略有耳聞……可是我以為那只是都市傳說，鮮活地在身旁發生的例子第一次見到！為什麼那兩個女探員會知道你和Steve的事？

#46 Clint Barton  
我也很疑惑，說好的區隔化管理呢？

#47 Bucky Barnes  
她們並不是真的曉得，只是憑想象，你們知道人類的想象力有多恐怖嗎？我可以貼網址給你們瞧瞧。

#48 Sam Wilson  
不，等等，先說她們都寫了些什麼？我需要做好心理建設。

#49 Bucky Barnes  
絕大多數都是杜撰出來的故事，例如我在Steve還是根豆芽菜的時候教過他跳舞，而他差點踩爛我的腳，或者我的初吻不是給姑娘而是給了他，又或者在多年之後的現在，我們變著各種花樣在隊友面前展現恩愛，而你們很想宰了我們。

#50 Clint Barton  
這不是杜撰，而是紀實寫文。

#51 Tony Stark  
上述每件事確實都發生過，你只是失憶了。

#52 Bucky Barnes  
是這樣嗎？？結婚本來就算數，至於婚後的──先不討論這個，七十幾年前的事你們又是怎麼知道的？

#53 Bruce Banner  
在你們那個年代，有很多抒情老歌是很經典的，只要每次電視或電影上播起那些歌曲，Steve就會開始話當年。

#54 Sam Wilson  
有一兩次剛好碰上你教他跳舞的曲子。他就──

#55 Natasha Romanoff  
像台壞掉的留聲機一樣停不下來。

#56 Bucky Barnes  
……既然如此你們就更該看看那些文章了，我想它們很完整地寫出了你們遺漏的細節。但你們搜尋時得小心點，除了Steve和我，那個平台上也有其他人的文章。

#57 Clint Barton  
例如？

#58 Bucky Barnes  
例如你和Natasha的，還有我和Loki的。

#59 Tony Stark  
你和那頭麋鹿？

#60 Thor Odinson  
怎能有如此荒唐之事？？

#61 Bucky Barnes  
原來Thor也在啊……別擔心，Steve從沒讓我看那些文章，毫無得罪之意，他只說跟不正派的人打交道是不對的，另外他還說了朋友妻不可戲。

#62 Thor Odinson  
我同意Steve第二項觀點。

#63 Tony Star  
聽起來該網路平台是什麼宇宙腦洞合集大亂鬥之類的地方，我居然錯過這些有趣的東西這麼久？

#64 Bucky Barnes  
你確實錯過了很多Tony，那裡也有你和Bruce的不少作品。

#65 Tony Stark  
WTF？？

[Bruce Banner and Pepper Pott have been moved out]

#66 Tony Stark  
現在把網址貼來吧。

#67 Bucky Barnes  
***************************************

#68 Clint Barton  
為什麼連網址也被屏蔽？

#69 Tony Stark  
為了避免惡意釣魚連結入侵，想要網址就求我啊。

#70 Bucky Barnes  
你們就為無謂的瑣事進行爭鬥吧。總之，無垠的想象力才能刺激創作靈感，我跟Steve都是尊重自由意志的人，為了不破壞女孩們的夢，我們也只好繼續禁慾了。重點是我們並不想讓人模擬在寒天地凍中若用**放進**而發生**的情形會怎麼樣？

#71 Natasha Romanoff  
說得好，我們也不想知道。  
Tony把網址私下傳我。

#72 Bucky Barnes  
慢慢享用，我得先去餵狗了。

#73 Clint Barton  
狗？哪裡來的？

#74 Bucky Barnes  
雪橇犬啊，補給隊給的配額是九隻哈士奇，牠們的名字分別是──

#75 Tony Stark  
這些瑣碎的事就不用一一匯報了，我好奇的是為什麼養狗的工作落到你頭上？

#76 Bucky Barnes  
隊伍裡每個人都會輪流照顧狗，但牠們最聽Steve的話，我喜歡狗，可是牠們不怎麼喜歡我，吃我倒進食盆裡的東西還勉強願意，不過平日還是Steve餵的次數比較多，只是他目前跟隊醫去替其中一隻母狗接生了。

#77 Sam Wilson  
接……

#78 Tony Stark  
美國隊長在北冰洋的主要任務是釣魚和替狗接生，Fury知道嗎？

#79 Bucky Barnes  
當然他還有更重要的事，但這也很重要，沒有雪橇犬，到哪裡都不方便，牠們是人類在雪地上最好的伙伴。我也很想去幫忙，可是若我在Lucy臨盆的時候用手碰她的**她會咬死我的。

#80 Clint Barton  
Tony你可以把**的屏蔽功能刪除嗎？這很**的影響閱讀！

#81 Bucky Barnes  
解禁吧，反正Steve看不到這些對話。我先下了，肉塊放久了會變得不新鮮。

[Bucky Barnes logged out]

#82 Tony Stark  
有人和我一樣覺得他們兩個一輩子待在阿拉斯加也是不錯的主意嗎？

#83 Clint Barton  
附議，也許我們該建議Fury年底不要增援？

#84 Natasha Romanoff  
若你們把Barnes移出群這就是個好主意，但他還在群內。

#85 Tony Stark  
沒準兒他會同意我們的說法呢……我倒是開始同情那些哈士奇了。

#86 Sam Wilson  
哈士奇怎麼啦？他們想做什麼？狗兒是無辜的。

#87 Tony Stark  
說不準，總之走著瞧。

#88 Natasha Romanoff  
附議。


	10. Chapter 10

巴羅鎮的東北角有一片雲杉樹林，樹林的植被面積比過去兩年來得大，因為冰河正在漸漸消退。從衛星空拍傳回來的影象看來，冰河的樣貌和兩年前已經有很大的不同了，從冰川消融形成的冰磧中又冒出新的綠意，這條位於平原和河川中間的林線成為很好的天然遮蔽物，其中一小塊接近波弗特海的林區隱藏著不為人知的秘密基地。  
Bucky在這處基地的門口守著，它不大，目測二十來坪左右，它不是用木頭而是用金屬打造的鐵皮屋，屋外還披上了大量的樹葉作掩護。從空拍圖看上去，這處基地幾乎和樹林融為一體，可是它卻被David發現了，因為新型通信器加裝的強波裝置讓他們攔截到基地傳出的信號，Lily根據信號傳送點繪製大致的路線圖，Jessica從Lily提供的數據整理出更精確的座標，接著Steve和Bucky就依照座標找到了這兒。  
出發之前，Beck把隨身醫藥箱和許多乾糧塞給兩人，因為Beck和其他三名組員得去白令海峽巡邏，這是定期視察任務，他們將跟著巴羅鎮居民的漁船一起出海。若Bucky不在，跟著Steve來的就會是Beck，但原則上神盾局不建議這麼做，海上任務沒有醫官隨同是很危險的，於是整個小隊就得先去巡海再來林區，兩趟任務拆成兩次執行，事倍功半。既然Steve現在有了Bucky，兩個超級士兵的執行效率令人放心，所以他們就分批行動，Beck在和兩人分別前像個老媽子不斷對雪地救護知識耳提面命，好像Steve和Bucky此行一定會遇難似的。

「Beck老媽真是太會操心了，對不對？」Bucky站在基地的門邊對著一群哈士奇說，他和Steve是駕雪橇來到這兒的，八隻雪橇犬身上還套著挽具，牠們曲著腳趴在雪地上，用毛茸茸的尾巴圈住身體保暖，跟狗交談似乎很蠢，但Bucky樂此不疲，反正也只有Steve聽得見。  
基地的大門沒關，它就連鎖頭都不是很堅固，Steve和Bucky一人提供一半的開鎖知識就輕鬆弄開了它，甚至不需要動用蠻力。半開的門內，Bucky能看見Steve在坪數有限的空間裡竄來竄去，尋找可用的資料，一旦發現了就用手機拍下來。他們不想打草驚蛇，雖然這個基地的駐守人員明顯地沒有太大警覺性，或者算準了沒人會找到這裡來，別說防護不周，就連個留下來看門的人都沒有，但Steve認為還是儘可能將基地保留原狀，因為他們還無法確定建造基地的人是敵是友。  
Steve在屋內待了大約二十分鐘，現在是十一月下旬，室外溫度降到零下三十五度，今天天候不佳，從早晨就開始飄著細雪，所以趴著的哈士奇身上都積了薄薄的一層雪花，Bucky一邊自言自語一邊穿梭在狗群之中，替牠們撥掉皮毛上的雪，若他不這麼做，狗兒們就會用濕潤的尖嘴去蹭掉雪塊，在身上製造出更多潮氣，這會拖慢牠們接下來的行進速度。

Bucky清理完一趟狗毛後，又站直身體看了看門內，他發現Steve正佇足在一個檔案櫃面前，背對著門口認真地翻閱文件夾，看樣子Steve可能找到了什麼令他感興趣的資訊，至少Bucky希望如此。若判斷無誤，這個基地有很大的可能性是九頭蛇在阿拉斯加的一個小小駐紮區，什麼時間點打造的不清楚，從地理位置看來也許是近年的產物。根據Steve的團隊目前的解析，九頭蛇和神盾局一樣，都在找尋紅骷髏的下落，兩幫人馬在檯面上儘量避免和對方起衝突，因為有限的人力資源讓他們經不起更多的折損，於是他們各自佔地為營，卻在今天這片分界模糊的林區中有了五個月來的第一次交集。  
事實上，剛進入樹林時，Steve還稍微迷了一會兒路，他對於駕馭雪橇已經駕輕就熟，不過這是他第一次帶這群狗走林間小道，那比在平原上行駛的難度高得多。由於Lily和Jessica提供的只是約略的路線與座標，基地實際的位置在座標的更南邊，當Steve牽著韁繩與八隻哈士奇杵在距離基地三百尺外躊躇時，幫忙找到路的人，是Bucky。

『──你之前來過這個地方？』Steve問，他站在雪橇前方，Bucky在後方抱著他的腰，Bucky指路，Steve控制韁繩的方向。  
『沒有，』Bucky在風聲中老實回答，他的身體記憶對此地很陌生，但他對九頭蛇的作風有種根深蒂固的熟稔感，就像吃進胃袋裡的蟲子一樣，雖然噁心但滋味久久揮之不去，『我只是憑感覺，左轉。』  
Steve左手使力，位於最前頭的兩隻哈士奇向左拐彎，整個隊伍的行進方向跟著變動。在他們眼前的道路由狹窄漸漸變得寬闊，拍打在衣服上的樹枝也變少了，哈士奇的肉墊踩過落在地上的潮濕樹葉，一路向前疾奔，行經兩百多尺後，長方形的基地建築物出現在正前方，由於建築外頭覆著林葉，乍看下產生了和蜥蜴相同的保護色，但是紮進泥地裡的金屬支架露了餡，它們在佈滿綠色和棕色的環境下格外惹眼。

接近基地門口時，Steve拉緊韁繩，八隻哈士奇的腳步由前至後一一剎住，Steve跳下雪橇，走到前方撥開一叢叢卷曲的枝椏葉片，露出內裡的金屬壁面。看見這一幕的Bucky心想，沒想到真被自己矇對了，在極地大多數的民房都是木造屋，九頭蛇不崇尚自然而過份仰賴現代科技，他們使用的訊號也是特別加密的封包，混在一般的通訊信號裡反而突兀，也因此曝露了行蹤。  
類似眼前這樣的基地台，九頭蛇在世界各地的角落藏了無計其數個，Bucky認為自己沒造訪過眼前這個，但他必然去過類似的地點，這樣慎重其事卻又欲蓋彌彰的衝突作法，就像隱藏在市中心大型銀行地下室的安全屋。  
在阿拉斯加待了將近半個月，Bucky從來都是跟隨部隊的腳步行動，沒幫上太多忙但也儘量不成為拖油瓶，這是他第一次在任務中提供了有用的情資，他卻不敢高興得太早，他猜想Steve不會喜歡他的本能記憶。  
然而Steve在確定了基地全貌以後，他從門口轉身走回雪橇旁，大力拍著Bucky的背，「幹得好Buck！」  
看見Steve欣喜的表情，Bucky才發現是自己多心了，他伸出手，讓Steve把他牽下雪橇，當Bucky經過前方排排站的雪橇犬時，站在左邊領頭的那一隻朝著他齜牙咧嘴，發出充滿敵意的低鳴。

此刻，Bucky也跟同一隻狗待在一起，牠是Mary，取代Lucy成為領頭犬之一，因為Lucy上周才生完小狗，還不適宜上路。原本九隻哈士奇的編排法從二二二二一變成二二二二，跟Mary並排的另一隻狗叫Nandi，也是母的，由於公狗的競爭意識太強，所以這個搜尋小隊被配給到的大多數是母狗，畢竟Steve和他的隊員都不是專業馴狗人士。目前八隻狗裡只有三隻是公狗，牠們排在隊伍最末端，負責拖曳後方的重物，引領隊伍方向的工作則交給前方的五隻母狗。  
「嘿Mary，我知道妳討厭我，」Bucky伸手想搔Mary的頸毛，對方完全不想讓Bucky碰到，牠咬住自己脖上的韁繩，扯了一下去勾Bucky的腳，Bucky反應夠快沒被絆倒，他躍過繩子，在地面小跳步了兩下來到Nandi身旁，接著他又手賤地去摸Nandi的耳朵，「妳也一樣，妳們都喜歡Steve，只肯聽他的話，連我餵的牛肉都不吃……」  
Nandi抖動耳朵，彈開上面的碎雪，兩耳豎得老尖再猛地回頭，張嘴露出銳利的白牙作勢要咬Bucky，不過Bucky已經縮回手並退離了兩大步，他舉起手向兩隻狗揮舞，邊揮邊吐出舌頭，「但我不會跟妳們計較，好男不跟女鬥，再說妳們也鬥不贏，因為Steve是．我．的！」  
Mary跟Nandi伏在自己的前腳上瞪著Bucky，看起來很想把他啃得連渣都不剩。

這時，從Bucky身後的樹林傳來一陣窸窣聲。  
他警戒地回頭，聲響越來越大，並且以極快的速度向基地逼近。原本趴著的哈士奇一隻隻迅速地站起來，牠們站在原本的位置，瞳孔睜成杏圓狀望向林子，背毛直立，目露凶光。  
驀地，從林間衝出一台雪橇，雪橇前同樣繫著哈士奇，共有九隻，從體型看來是西伯利亞品種，牠們比阿拉斯加犬更為迅捷凶猛。在雪橇上站著兩個人，Bucky一見狀，立刻從雪橇裡拿起Steve的盾牌，跑到哈士奇隊伍的最前方護擋住身後的狗群，他的防禦動作是正確的，因為駕馭雪橇的人來者不善，沒握韁繩的那位掏出了一把手槍，對準Bucky射擊。  
子彈打在盾面上，發出叮叮咚咚的清脆聲響，「Steve！」Bucky躲在盾牌後方大喊，幾乎是槍聲響起的同一時間，原本在屋內的Steve衝了出來，他手裡抓著一疊文件，顯然沒時間拍照也不打算再物歸原主，反正他們的行蹤已經被屋主發現了，而對方二話不說直接開槍，看來文件的內容的確很重要。

Steve把文件扔進雪橇內，跑到Bucky身旁接過盾牌，後者的手一離開盾身，便往後狂奔跳上雪橇，Steve擋掉了幾槍後也跟著轉身，趁著襲擊者在換彈匣的空檔，他跨過躺在雪地上的好幾枚彈殼，拉扯著挽具將八隻哈士奇全部調頭，他們面對來時的反方向，因為樹林裡的路已經被敵方堵住了。  
等雪橇調轉位置完畢，Steve站上駕駛座，他把盾牌重新交給身後的Bucky，並甩起韁繩，哈士奇開始向前奔馳，正後方的雪橇窮追不捨，而且對方顯然有充足的彈藥，他們邊緊跟在後邊持續發射子彈，Steve有交待過，在冰原上執行任務時儘可能別濺血，那是巴羅鎮的居民願意與他們和平共處的前提，他們不應為了自身私慾干擾此地平靜的生活。  
可是遇上欺人太甚的對手時，這項原則勢必就得被打破。Bucky在經歷過第二輪彈匣的襲擊後，他惱火了，前冬兵不是束手無策被打壓著玩的貨色，他正面面向敵人，用背部靠著Steve，低聲向對方說了一句，「抱歉了，壞習慣改不掉。」

Bucky一說完話，就從腰間的工具袋掏出一柄SIG-SauerP226，那也是隊伍裡的配給品，他今天卻是頭一遭用上，他用盾牌護住腰部以下的部位，用嘴巴把左手手套咬下來，以免笨重的手套妨礙活動，他握住槍柄瞄準目標，扣下扳機。  
他的第一發子彈是空包彈，用意只在警示，這枚子彈貼著對方的雪橇橫槓呼嘯而過，引發了九隻西伯利亞犬的躁動，牠們因此跑得更快了，但基地後方的樹林更為茂密，雪橇無法以直線前駛，狗兒們得不停地拐彎，爪子動不動就陷進泥沼內打滑，兩台雪橇遭遇到一樣的困境，因此雙方的犬隻前進速度都減緩下來，形成人與人的凌空對峙。  
「如果我們到了平原區就能甩掉對方，那台車的狗跑不久，牠們的主人沒有好好地對待牠們。」Steve側頭對Bucky說，風壓把他的聲音切成片片，卻還是一字不漏傳進Bucky耳中。Bucky同意Steve的觀點，因為他看見追趕他們的人正拿鞭子抽打著雪橇犬，那些西伯利亞犬的身上都有缺漏的皮毛，很明顯是被皮鞭給抽掉的，這些犬隻也不像Steve馴養的這幾隻溫和聽話（和Bucky的互動除外，那純屬個人恩怨），Steve從來不鞭打他的狗兒，他只用哨聲和有條理的口令驅使牠們前進。

主子的情緒會感染動物，被Bucky開的第一槍嚇阻之後，敵方的氣焰顯得更為張揚狂暴，他們在蜿蜒曲折的道路上朝前方射擊，大多數的子彈餵給了樹幹，打下來一堆枝葉，卻沒造成實質的損傷，他們的雪橇犬被越來越急促的槍聲搞得心神不寧，加上鞭子抽打在身上的疼痛，犬隻的獠牙外露，爪子把地面的土壤刨成碎泥，天空飄下來的雪花把油性毛皮沾黏成灰白色，也阻礙了前進的視野。  
Bucky接連開出第二槍、第三槍，他瞄準的都是橇身而不是站在上面的人，這時Steve駕著的雪橇衝出了樹林，開始進入平原，平地因為積滿了雪而讓狗爪打滑，今日的濕氣較重，狗群們剛從泥濘地出來，還在適應冰原的抓地力，短程內奔跑速度較快的西伯利亞犬一下子追了上來，兩台雪橇的距離頓時拉近。  
這時，Steve用手肘頂了頂Bucky的背，後者會意，隨即轉身與Steve調換位置，Bucky牽住韁繩，盾牌交到了Steve手中，Steve向後擲出盾牌，它迎面打中追趕者的其中一位，也就是負責駕雪橇的那位，對方的腦門一歪，身體跟著雪橇過彎的離心力被甩了出去，跌落在冰原之上。

「幹得漂亮！Stevie！」Bucky發出一聲歡呼，他不用回頭也能得知後方的情景，因為他聽見掉下雪橇那人的嚎叫聲和犬隻失控的紛亂腳步，然而混戰並沒有就此結束，他們的敵人十分頑強，原本瘋狂朝Steve和Bucky開槍的人現在沒有多餘的手拿槍了，他的同伙落地後，他只能站上駕駛座的位置，取代對方抓起韁繩和皮鞭，這個人用扣扳機一樣的狠勁抽打著狗群，狗兒們發出的哀嚎比人類更不堪入耳。  
Steve像是對此看不下去了，他的盾牌呈迴力鏢的姿態轉回他手中，他往後抵住Bucky的背脊，湊在對方耳邊說，「你槍法好，如果可能的話，儘量開槍打對方的挽具連接處。」  
Bucky先是愣了一會兒，隨即領悟過來，這確實是不用見血又得以阻撓對方行進的好方法，於是他和Steve再度易位，現在Bucky不必浪費一隻手拿盾牌了，他的敵人也沒有餘力再開槍，他在雪橇後方半蹲下來，左手執槍柄右手托槍，準心鎖定了繫住犬隻們的繩索和連接用鐵桿，扣下扳機，他的第一槍打斷了最前方的繩子，領頭犬脫離了束縛，隨即往旁跑走，牠一點都沒有回頭支援隊伍的意思，顯然是牠的主人平日太討人厭了。

失去領隊後，剩下的八隻雪橇犬陣形大亂，為了不命中犬隻，Bucky的瞄準卻也變得困難，他們和敵人的距離忽遠忽近，從俯瞰角度往下望，兩具雪橇在平原上的追逐就像從冰層上劃開的一道傷疤，疤條的長度還在持續擴大。  
由於空中的潮氣、犬隻踐踏的力道、雪橇外加降雪產生的重量，冰層上開始出現了裂痕，因為他們行經的是火山區，數十年前噴發熔岩的火山口被大量沖刷下來的冰河給覆蓋，近年卻又因為地球暖化，冰河慢慢消融，地底的熱度往上散發，當察覺到地面上的龜裂，動物的危機意識比人類更早覺醒，Steve率領的八隻哈士奇以不曾有過的時速全力衝刺，至於後方的追兵，跑了領頭犬的雪橇犬隊伍已偏離正常的行駛軌道，Bucky的子彈接連打斷了兩排挽具，又有三條西伯利亞犬掙開了桎梏，往不同的方向跑，其中有兩隻跑向Steve的雪橇兩旁，邊跑邊發出狂吠，試圖和八隻阿拉斯加犬叫囂，還有一隻則右轉奔向平原另一端，就此不見蹤影。  
就在這時，兩隻西伯利亞犬衝向Steve的領頭犬，張口咬她們的小腿，Mary和Nandi受了驚嚇，瞬間剎住腳步，連帶著後頭的六條狗一併衝撞上來，Steve的身體大幅前傾，Bucky半蹲的腳也差點撐不住，正後方的敵人陡地挨近，他拉開臉上的口罩朝Bucky咧齒笑開，「嘿，冬兵。」

Bucky怔住了，他的血液有幾秒鐘跟著心跳凍結，他的左手露在外套袖口外面，在能見度低的戶外仍折射出耀眼銀光，這下子得以確定了，剛才那間鐵皮屋百分之百是九頭蛇的基地，眼下這名追兵也是九頭蛇的爪牙，他認得冬兵，他將手裡的鞭子往前抽，打中Bucky的手臂，Bucky手裡的槍枝掉落，衣服也被扯掉了一大塊布料，Bucky怒火中燒，他縱身往外跳，穿越過幾隻西伯利亞犬跑向對方的雪橇，起身給了對方一記飛踢，那一記命中對方的臉頰，卻沒有把他踢下駕駛座，橇身還在向前滑行，於是Bucky停留在敵人的雪橇上與對方纏鬥。  
Steve很擔心，他邊試圖穩住韁繩邊回頭察看，冰層在他身後的裂縫越開越大，他大喊著Bucky叫對方回來，可是過大的風速蓋住了他的聲音，他知道Bucky也想速戰速決，在疾駛前行的雪橇上卻很難辦到。

驟地，大地發出迸裂聲響，以兩台雪橇為中心，冰層以蛛狀向外碎開，載著Bucky和那名九頭蛇成員的雪橇垂直向下陷落，Steve驚呼一聲，他剎住韁繩，讓八隻哈士奇停止前進，可是在他們前方的冰層也開始浮動，犬隻們騷動不安，扯動著挽具想要繼續往前跑，Steve只好吹出哨音，命令牠們定住腳步。  
Bucky跟著九頭蛇成員一起掉了下去，在他們下方就是冰湖，趁雪橇沒入水面以前，Bucky飛快解開了繫在前頭的繩具，剩下的幾隻西伯利亞犬一獲得解放，就偕同在地面的伙伴四散逃逸，牠們沒有回頭也沒有再攻擊Steve的犬隻。  
「Bucky！！」Steve從雪橇前端跑到後頭，用自己的雙腳勾住尾部的鐵製扶桿，身體趴在地面上，將手往前伸長抓住了Bucky的雙手，Bucky的身體還在被往下拖，那名九頭蛇成員已經跟著雪橇一起沉入水中看不見了，可是雪橇上的某一條皮繩纏住了Bucky的腳。  
Bucky看著Steve，Steve抓住他的力道抵不過雪橇拖著他的力道，他的左手因為沾黏了雪水而特別濕滑，他對Steve露出微笑，「拜拜啦，親愛的。」  
其實Bucky這麼說，並不是真心想要告別，他只打算催促Steve放開手，就算他沉進水底或許也有辦法再逃出生天，他可是在寒冬中生存的戰士。

可是Bucky的眼神和話語徹底驚嚇到了Steve，在Bucky說完話的下一秒，Steve就用腳踢開雪橇，順著冰面往前滑，他比Bucky先一步栽進水面，在Bucky的身旁下沉，奮力游向水底，零下五十度左右的水溫像數百根針頭刺進防寒衣物，疼痛感扎滿Steve的全身，但這不阻止他對抗水壓持續下潛，他在混沌的視野中胡亂抓到那根纏著Bucky腳跟的繩子，將它扯斷，再用兩隻手掌托住Bucky的臀部，使勁將對方往上推。  
Bucky的腳一脫離雪橇的重量，加上Steve的助力，他的頭一被頂出水面就立刻用左手手指扣住冰面，他往水底下猛踢著腳，示意Steve抓住他的小腿，他邊往前攀爬邊拉長了手臂去抓緊雪橇，由於前方的哈士奇還拖著雪橇試圖向前移動，八隻大狗加上Bucky左臂的力量，他們最後順利把Steve拖出了水面。

離開冰湖的兩人全身都濕答答的，他們不敢立即坐上雪橇，以免把雪橇內部保暖用的毛毯也浸濕，他們坐在原地大口喘氣，這座平地上僅存的一台雪橇暫時沒有再前進，冰層的龜裂也跟著停止了，在兩人身後的浮冰持續向下崩落，沉進冰冷的湖底。  
「你這個混蛋……」Steve用手抱住Bucky的腦袋，額頭抵住對方的額頭，兩人的濕髮糾纏在一起，Steve連話都說不清楚，舌尖因為全身的寒顫而猛打結，「你不能再這樣了……你膽敢再丟下我試試！」  
「同樣的話我也想對你說……」Bucky雙手回抱住Steve，他們每口齒不清地說幾個字，就失心瘋地尋找對方的嘴唇，它們相貼在一起幾秒，就因為害怕被冰雪沾黏而分開，過了幾秒後又再貼住，他們倆都沒定義彼此是在接吻，這更像一種下意識索求生機的動作。  
栓在雪橇前頭的哈士奇站在浮冰上，動也不敢動，牠們的爪子牢牢嵌住冰面，對周遭發生的事不知所措。領頭的兩隻狗互相望了一眼，最終仰高了脖子發出長嘯聲。


	11. Chapter 11

「Beck！抱歉打擾，我跟Steve碰到了一點麻煩，我需要借助你的專業知識！」Bucky一打通醫官的電話立刻對著手機吶喊，他原本擔心海上的信號接收不良，謝天謝地。  
「怎麼回事？發生什麼事了？你慢慢說。」話筒那端的Beck聽起來也很緊張。  
「我們在東北角找到了那座基地，它是九頭蛇的巢，搜索行動進行到一半時對方的人折返，他們在冰原上追了我們一陣，Steve跟我成功甩掉對方了，但是碰上了裂冰，我們不小心掉進湖裡泡了一會兒。」  
「老天爺，你們在水裡待了多久？你們現在人在哪兒？你跟Steve都還好嗎？」  
「冷靜點老媽……我沒事，但Steve有點不妙。我們目前在基地西南方約五公里的地方，因為Mary跟Nandi的腿被九頭蛇的雪橇犬咬傷了，牠們得休息，所以我們暫時回不了駐紮區。這裡看起來像是臨時避難屋，應該很久沒有人使用了，沒水沒電沒瓦斯。」

David把Beck的手機撈過來，「Bucky你的手機保持開機別關！我正在搜尋你們的座標。」  
「找到了也不用麻煩，你們從海上回陸地少說要花上幾小時的時間吧？等確認座標後傳給Fury，讓他決定該怎麼做。我擔心的是Steve，剛才我給他量了腋溫，他的體溫降到了三十四度。」  
「你自己呢？」Beck又重新接手電話。  
「我三十五度半，在正常範圍，因為我只在水裡待了不到半分鐘，Steve為了救我整個人跳進冰湖裡，他至少在水底待了一分鐘，所以失溫情況比我嚴重多了，他現在的意識不是很清楚……」  
「……天吶Bucky，你說隊長為了救你跳進了冰湖，這是真的嗎？」電話中突然出現Lily的聲音。  
「沒錯，我的腳被對方雪橇上的挽具纏住了，Steve鑽進水底下幫我解困──等一下Lily，妳在哭嗎？」  
「她只是有點激動，」現在聲音又換成Jessica了，「中士，你剛才提到你們那裡沒水沒電也沒有瓦斯，所以你沒辦法燒水，暖氣也開不了對吧？那你們能找到乾衣服、睡袋和毛毯之類的保暖物嗎？」  
「有的，我們在雪橇上多準備了一套備用的衣物，剛才一進屋子裡Steve跟我就把濕衣服脫了換上乾衣服，屋裡有方型睡袋跟毯子，我應該把Steve裹進睡袋裡嗎？」

話筒那端傳來一陣騷動，聽起來像是好幾雙手在搶電話。  
「現在還不能讓Steve躺進睡袋！他──」David的聲音。  
「得先想辦法讓他回溫，你剛才說你們脫了衣服──」Lily的聲音。  
「如果你們沒有熱水袋可以用，如果你的體溫正常的話──」Jessica的聲音。  
「通通閉嘴！我才是醫生，我來講！」好好先生Beck終於發飆了，背景從無比嘈雜變成一片寧靜，「Bucky，他們說的是對的，Steve的體溫還沒恢復正常，你不能給他覆蓋加溫物，那是火包寒，反而會令情況惡化，你也先別替他搓揉手腳──你應該還沒這麼幹吧？」  
「還沒，在和你們確認指令前我什麼也不敢幹。」Bucky乖巧得像一隻雞。  
「很好，Steve有超級血清，但他現在血液循環變慢，所以無法那麼快自行回溫也很正常，你搓揉他的四肢只會讓帶寒的血液在身體裡亂竄，造成反效果，你必須先把他身體裡的寒氣往外送。在我給你們的配給裡應該有鋁箔墊？」  
Bucky把手機夾在脖子旁，低頭翻找急救包，屋內沒有燈光，他打開了一隻強效手電筒擱在腳邊照明，「有。」  
「你應該也能看到打火機跟蠟燭。」  
「有……接下來我們要把Steve做成烤蝦嗎？」  
「你還有功夫開玩笑表示你真的沒事，我太欣慰了。聽著Bucky，你去找幾張不要用的紙，把紙塞在Steve的皮膚跟乾衣服中間，再在他身體最外圍包上鋁箔紙，記得銀面向內。最後，這聽起來很蠢，但你得照辦，你讓Steve靠牆蹲著，兩腿張開，再點一根蠟燭放在他的胯下。」

Forum / Discussion / Personal  
【Hydra Naughty？】

#1 Tony Stark  
收到線報了，九頭章魚出沒在阿拉斯加冰原？

#2 Sam Wilson  
Fury讓我們按兵不動，Steve和Bucky你們還好吧？？

#3 Clint Barton  
我已經熱好引擎了，隨時能開飛。

#4 Tony Stark  
浣熊？活著的話就吱個聲吧？

#5 Steve Rogers  
Bucky在忙

#6 Sam Wilson  
隊長！！！！！

#7 Tony Stark  
居然是Steve，你不是正凍結成一根冰棍嗎？

#8 Natasha Romanoff  
我看過簡報了，你目前比標準體溫低了至少兩度，還能打字？

#9 Steve Rogers  
能

#10 Tony Stark  
目測是平均速度降到五十秒打一個字。

#11 Clint Barton  
其實也跟隊長平常的打字速度差不多。

#12 Sam Wilson  
你們安靜，有點同理心！失溫的人血液循環和行動力都會變得遲緩，給隊長一點時間組織語言。

．  
．  
．  
．  
．  
．

#13 Tony Stark  
一分鐘過去了，我能講話了嗎？我就想關心一下現在到底什麼情況？

#14 Sam Wilson  
好吧我也很擔心，隊長，請在能力所及的範圍簡單描述現狀，看見你上線我們都鬆了一口氣，Fury丟來的資訊太少了，估計他也只了解大概。

#15 Steve Rogers  
鋁箔紙

#16 Clint Barton  
啥？

#17 Steve Rogers  
蠟燭

#18 Sam Wilson  
隊長你還好嗎？你的神智還清醒嗎？

#19 Bruce Banner  
我沒猜錯的話是去寒法吧？那是一種寒隨汗出的民間療程。

#20 Natasha Romanoff  
這種方法我聽過，俄羅斯人不太信這一套，但還是有人使用。在失溫者的皮膚和衣物中間墊入乾紙，體外再包上一層保暖鋁箔睡墊，把體內的冷汗逼出來。

#21 Tony Stark  
就像擺在烤盤上的玉米或者大蝦？那蠟燭又是用來幹嘛的？

#22 Steve Rogers  
胯下有火

#23 Sam Wilson  
……Steve你現在不太適合討論這種事情吧？

#24 Bruce Banner  
我想他指的是在尻下點火，那能將熱源自孔洞導入，帶動血液流通。

#25 Clint Barton  
老天，隊長你的馬步得紮穩一點，不然一個不小心就要火燒屁股了。

#26 Natasha Romanoff  
你說Barnes在忙，他幹什麼去了？

──────────────────────────────

Bucky蹲在避難屋門口生火，這附近也有小片林區，他撿了一些木柴回來，但是它們被雪水浸潤得十分潮濕，所以很難點燃，Bucky很後悔他們沒有帶小型瓦斯爐或者點火器出門，唯一令人慶幸的是外頭已不再下雪。  
當他好不容易生起一小叢火苗時，他立刻把一支針管懸在上方，以一種安全的距離將其加熱，針管裡裝的是葡萄糖液。這時，Bucky的手機響起來，他一手握住針管，另一手接通電話。  
「我是Beck，現在情況怎麼樣了？」話筒另一端的風聲很大，看來Beck和剛才Bucky打過去時一樣開了擴音，全體隊員都很掛心他們隊長的安危。  
「我照你的話做，將Steve包在鋁箔紙裡等著變熟，五分鐘以後我會過去檢查。現在我正在加熱一管營養液，你說要給他注射多少劑量？」  
「加溫到四十度以後，先給他注入250c.c.，如果沒有排斥現象的話可達300c.c.」  
「知道了老媽，我真應該聽你的話把熱水袋帶出門。」Bucky語帶懊惱的說，他為了減少雪橇重量而把熱水袋和瓦斯爐都從裝備袋裡卸下來，對此Steve也沒有表示反對，如今現世報來了。

對面又是一陣騷動，幾名組員似乎在進行什麼重要且密切的討論，Bucky邊注意火候邊和趴在身旁的哈士奇們對望，牠們的眼睛有藍有棕，也有深邃的黝黑色，公的三隻正用嘴拱著身上的皮毛，掃掉雪珠，母的有兩隻瞇起眼打盹，一隻帶著警覺的神色四處張望。  
Mary和Nandi都醒著，兩隻領頭犬的瞳孔裡有火球在跳躍，Bucky先是看了看她們的腳傷，再用唇語跟她們說『勇敢的女孩們』，這大概是他和這兩位情敵間做過最和平的一次交流。  
「咳咳中士，等一下你再給隊長量一次腋溫，如果溫度有稍稍回升，你就能進行第二階段的療程：給他按摩身體，從最輕的力道開始，一點一滴觀察體溫復甦的情形，若他還盜汗反胃，你就得再換一趟吸汗紙，若他適應良好──」  
Beck說到一半就被Jessica抓過手機接話，「若他適應良好，在沒有其它熱源可以加溫的情況下，你就要進行第三階段的療程。」  
「什麼是第三階段？我聽著呢。」一陣風吹來，把火焰吹偏了位置，Bucky連忙用下巴夾住手機，空出手來撿起一根乾樹枝去撥動柴火。  
「你剛才不是說那兒有睡袋和毛毯？」  
「對。」Bucky說，他聽見Lily在一旁偷哭還是偷笑的聲音，他分辨不出來。  
「人體加溫也是一種方法。你把睡袋攤平，和隊長躺在一起，再用毛毯同時蓋住你們的全身，只留口鼻露在外面。你要用手加壓在隊長的脖子、腋下和鼠蹊部，這些地方都有大動脈，能夠有效地回溫回血。」  
手機從Bucky脖子前滑了下來，他在它落地前飛快接住它，「妳是當真的嗎？？」  
「……是的Bucky，這方法雖然老土了點，但確實可行。」Beck尷尬的鼻音從揚聲器裡傳來。

──────────────────────────────

#27 Steve Rogers  
Bucky是火（Bucky is fire）

#28 Clint Barton  
呃？我知道他很火，但你想表達的是──

#29 Natasha Romanoff  
我想他要說的是Bucky在生火（Bucky is making a fire），只是少打了幾個字。

#30 Steve Rogers  
他我溫暖

#31 Sam Wilson  
請大家體諒隊長現在的組辭能力，自由腦補克漏字吧！

#32 Thor Odinson  
可惜Loki不在那兒，不然他就能變出一團最溫暖的火焰，Steve和Bucky就不會那麼受罪了。

#33 Natasha Romanoff  
你弟弟在的地方所有人都受罪，也許你是例外。

#34 Tony Stark  
不，我認為Thor才是最大受難者，只是他的腎很強壯。

#35 Peter Parker  
隊長我有個好方法，你可以讓Bucky嘴對嘴輸氧氣給你，有點類似人工呼吸但又不太一樣，那是把有溫度跟濕度的空氣傳給你讓你不在呼吸之中喪失熱量的好方法，真的！我不是在鬼扯淡！

#36 Steve Rogers  
謝謝Peter，Bucky做了

#37 Clint Barton  
隊長甚至沒懷疑Peter為什麼在這兒，他的情況真的不太妙。

#38 Tony Stark  
這串對話記錄一定要留下來等Steve清醒後回頭看。

#39 Steve Rogers  
我想他

#40 Tony Stark  
誰？浣熊？他不是正跟你待在一塊兒？振作一點！

#41 Steve Rogers  
我愛他

#42 Peter Parker  
|0|

#43 Sam Wilson  
……我想隊長已經沒事了。

#44 Clint Barton  
沒想到文字也能這麼有殺傷力。

#45 Natasha Romanoff  
原來讓Steve開竅就是往他的七孔裡灌冰水，我記住了。

──────────────────────────────

Steve把手機放下來，讓它滑落到毛毯上。Bucky推開避難屋的門，把它從身後關緊，阻絕掉風聲，再走進屋內，他一手端著一個碗，另一手拿著注滿透明液體的針筒。  
他走到Steve身邊，把碗放下，用手掌摸了摸Steve的額頭，表情從眉頭緊蹙轉變成些許的滿意，根據Steve自身的感受，他們都在彼此身上找回了一些溫度，他同樣對Bucky右掌心透出的溫度滿意不已。  
Bucky小心翼翼拿開Steve胯間的蠟燭，把它吹熄，在兩人中間的圓形橘光消失，只留下手電筒帶來的冷白光線。Bucky調整了手電筒的角度，接著將針筒平放在地上，伸手去剝Steve身上的鋁箔紙，他邊剝邊笑，大概覺得Steve很像一隻等著被人食用的烤蝦，只是Steve的皮膚沒變得紅通通的，若真的變成紅色那可就太好了。

可惜的是，Steve的膚色在冷光照映下還是顯得蒼白，雖然面色已比稍早時來得好轉。Bucky把鋁箔折疊放好，接著將一手探進Steve的衣服底下，摸了摸內裡的紙張，再把墊在對方胸前的那張抽出來，他把紙映著燈光看，發現它被汗浸成了透明色。  
「原來真的有用！Beck不是在誆我。」Bucky邊說邊從Steve衣服裡抽出更多的紙，在那上面印了密密麻麻的數據，都被水漬暈染開來，部分字體變得模糊不清。這些紙正是Steve從九頭蛇基地偷出來的那疊文件，因為Bucky在屋子裡實在找不到其它乾燥的紙，只好物盡其用。他在將紙張塞進Steve身體裡時曾經詢問過對方，獲得的是Steve的一個點頭，然而當時的Steve意識不清，Bucky只希望自己沒毀了重要的資料，對他來說世界上沒什麼比Steve的命更重要。

「它們不重要，」Steve斜倚在牆邊，他目不轉睛看著Bucky，眼神還有些渙散，「你才重要。」  
看來Steve確實在慢慢復原中，雖然咬字不清晰，卻已經開始甜言蜜語了。Bucky抽出最後一張濕紙後把紙張隨意攤開在地面，只要等它們風乾，也許還能辨讀出一定程度的內容，其實Bucky不怎麼在意上面寫了什麼，但Beck說陪伴失溫者聊天能幫助活絡對方的腦思路，於是他問，「這些紙上寫了什麼？」  
「二代超級士兵計劃。」  
「哦？」這下子Bucky有些被勾起興趣，不只是因為Steve完整地說出一串專有名詞，也因為九頭蛇的故計重施令人咋舌，「他們又想再搞出一個不受教的冬兵嗎？」  
「他們無法得逞，」Steve說，「有我在。」  
Bucky望向Steve，他知道，這是一場漫長的戰役，他聽說過是什麼讓Steve成為了第一位復仇者。雖然實情是這些紙面資料只是冰山一角，既然九頭蛇從未放棄超級士兵計劃，他們一定還有許多相關的電子存檔，砍掉一顆頭就會生出兩顆。不過Bucky的責任不是刺激病患而是安撫對方，他摸摸Steve的臉頰，「你擺平了一切，九頭蛇的詭計被美國隊長的汗水給化開了。」

說完，Bucky便拿起一旁的溫度計，夾進Steve的左邊腋下，他則握起Steve的右手，將對方袖子捲到一半，再用掌背在肘臂上拍打，尋找可以下針的地方。當其中一根粗大的血管浮出來時，Bucky叫Steve吸氣吐氣，他將針頭扎進對方的皮膚再把活塞緩緩向前推，儘管Bucky在救治方面的知識少得可憐，這種小事還難不倒他，在他記得或記不得的過往時刻曾替自己扎過無數次針，有時是注射微量嗎啡，有時是腎上腺素，無一不是為了更完美地執行任務。  
「狗還好嗎？」Steve問。  
「很好，我餵了大家乾飼料，也包紮了Mary和Nandi的傷口，你能相信嗎？我替她們上藥時她們居然沒咬我。」  
隨著針筒內的葡葡糖液消失，Steve的皮膚恢復了一點血色，當Bucky再抬頭時，他發現Steve看著自己的眼神也比剛才找回更多焦距，他不禁在內心自我贊揚了一番，但他的工作還沒結束，他把空針筒放下，「現在來揉揉你的小肚子。」  
Bucky邊說邊捲起長袖，他的口氣簡直像在哄嬰孩，但他很確信自己不是第一次說類似的話，Steve沒有反駁他，無論是出於體力不足或內心默許，Steve安份地坐在原地，讓Bucky撩起他的上衣將手探進去，Bucky的掌心貼住Steve的腹部，按照Beck說的用十分輕柔的力道順時針轉兩圈，再逆時針轉一圈，重覆進行了幾次之後，他眨了眨眼睛，「會覺得想吐嗎？」  
Steve搖頭，「舒服。」  
這下子Bucky更得意了，他從來沒想過自己也有當醫生的本事，他不了解這些照護的細節，卻對它們如此熟悉。空氣中開始飄散不存在的消毒藥水、紗布，甚至是少許嘔吐物的氣味，Bucky放縱鼻翼去吸吮它們，回憶的觸手伸過來擁抱他，細軟得像是棉花糖，一絲一絲鑽進肺部的都是甜膩香氣。

「看樣子你可以喝點湯了。」Bucky停下按摩，他的手離開Steve的身體，轉過身想去拿擱在旁邊的碗，Steve卻把Bucky的兩手抓住，將對方轉正重新面對他，「我不喝湯，」Steve搖頭，「讓我抱抱你。」  
Steve說話的口吻同樣像小孩，可是天曉得，Bucky喜歡極了，從來都是Steve在照顧他，他不曉得被對方依賴是什麼感覺，然而這事一旦發生，Bucky便打從心底確認它從很古老的年代就已存在，只是他們很久沒有重溫。Bucky坐正了身體，讓Steve用不怎麼強的力道將他拖進懷中，他不敢太使勁，只是繃直了上半身將腦袋貼在Steve胸前，他順勢把溫度計從Steve腋下拿出來，瞄了一眼上方的刻度，三十四度八，這是個好的進展，但還不夠好，Bucky想起Jessica給他的建議，他的手悄悄地往Steve脖前移動，然後他的指尖觸碰到一個東西。

Bucky有點疑惑，他從Steve身前抬起頭，他們倆坐在一張打開的毛毯上，纖維帶來的熱度從褲子底下慢慢滲進來，但Steve脖子上的東西是冰涼的，這讓Bucky下意識想將它移開，以免剛才的療程前功盡棄。Steve坐在背光位置，Bucky的目光移向Steve的鎖骨，指尖撫摸對方掛著的鍊狀物，他剛才一直沒看見它（在寒地裡，他們始終包裹著層層衣物，他們很久都沒見過對方的裸體了，剛才他們脫掉濕衣服換上乾衣服時也背對著彼此，在此之前他們打死都不相信這輩子還會為了這種場合難為情），他將它從Steve的上衣裡拉出來。  
那條鍊子是由許多銀珠串連成的，當它脫離了Steve的衣領，兩塊長方型的金屬物在半空中碰撞，發出清脆的喀噠、喀噠聲響。  
Bucky愣望著那兩塊金屬，他一眼就看出前面那一塊上面刻了Steve的名字，正下方還有一串九位數的號碼，那是一塊軍牌，他認得它的模樣。  
至於下面的那一塊，Steve主動抓起Bucky的手，將它擺正在他掌心裡。  
James B. Barnes  
32557038……

Bucky目瞪口呆。這不是贋品，他對它上面的汙漬和凹痕有印象。  
「你……你是什麼時候找到這個的？？」  
「兩個月前，」Steve牽起嘴角，「是個驚喜。」  
Steve的瞳孔在背向的光源中閃閃發亮，阿拉斯加尚未脫離永夜，Bucky在Steve眼裡看見了好久不見的藍天。Steve的面部肌肉還沒恢復正常運作，但他笑得很好看，反倒是Bucky快哭了，他絕不想承認自己的淚腺功能變得那麼發達，他憋住眼眶的熱量，整張臉變得漲紅，Steve抬起一手手背去蹭Bucky的臉頰，他的手跟著感染溫暖，也許是Bucky的錯覺，他覺得Steve的臉似乎也變紅了。  
Bucky可以接著追問，他知道Steve的軍牌一直留著，它陪著Steve墜入北冰洋，被史密森尼學會很好地保管下來，等Steve甦醒後再將它領回去。但Bucky的呢？它在什麼地方又是為什麼被找到？很可能是九頭蛇有收藏戰利品的習慣，或者它單純地和冬兵其它的遺骸（例如切下來的左臂白骨）一起被留存作研究，這話題能做出無止境的延伸，可是此時此刻的Bucky一點都不在乎問題的答案。

他在乎的只有一件事，Steve把他們兩人的名字帶在身上，他也有。Bucky微微將Steve往前推，向後倒退幾吋，「我也有驚喜要給你。」  
Bucky說，他跪在毛毯上，當著Steve的面將自己的衣服脫掉，露出赤裸裸的上半身，映著白光，掛在他脖子上的金鍊子清晰可見，鍊底掛著他和Steve兩人的戒指。


	12. Chapter 12

迎著燈光，Bucky湊上去親吻Steve，Steve的嘴唇很潮濕，這是好現象，雖然人的健康狀態和狗兒不一樣，不是摸摸濕潤的鼻頭就可以確認的，Bucky被自己萌現的這個想法逗笑，他實在花太長的時間和哈士奇混在一起了，現在終於等到了機會，他的丈夫只由他一個人獨享。  
這個吻的原意是想念，但它一旦展開，事情就很難維持住原本的局面，Steve攫住Bucky的腦勺回應他，他們都伸了舌頭，濕漉漉的舌尖交纏在一起，唾液從兩人的齒齦間分泌出來，掛在Steve胸前的兩枚軍牌和Bucky胸前的戒指不斷碰撞。吻了將近半分鐘之後Bucky推開Steve，他的臉變得比剛才更紅，Steve看得一清二楚，Bucky喘著氣將雙手繞到Steve頸背後方，他想解開他的鍊頭，卻被Steve抓住他的手臂阻止。

「你不能掛著這個，」Bucky說，「它對你來說太冰了。」  
「有你在，我怕什麼？」  
面對Steve固執又專注的眼神（它們已經完全找回焦距，牢牢鎖定住Bucky，像打火機一樣到處在他身前點火），Bucky笑出聲音，他邊搖頭邊拍Steve的臉頰，「我不記得剛才有餵你吃糖果，等我一下。」  
Bucky說完便從Steve前方離開，他轉到屋子另一個角落，把方型睡袋拖過來，它的尺寸只供一個成年人使用，兩個超級士兵根本不可能塞得進去，於是他拉開拉鏈將睡袋攤開鋪平在地面，他拍了拍鴨絨夾層，示意Steve往上躺，後者隨即照做，Bucky順著Steve的動作拉起整張毛毯，緊裹住兩人的身體不留一絲空隙。

「別誤會，我不是故意吃你豆腐，這是Jessica的主意，Beck說可能有用……」窩在毛毯下方，Bucky的鼻尖抵住Steve的鼻尖，他用右手貼在Steve的脖子上，感受那裡的大動脈在掌心下方規律的跳動，過了一會兒，他又將手掌移動到Steve的腋窩。  
「你是我丈夫，這很正常。」Steve說，Bucky只敢用單手托他的腋下，因為他的左手很冰，Steve卻把對方兩隻手都抓過來摟住自己，Bucky掙扎一陣未果，最後只好順著Steve的意，他深信『頑固』是從Steve腦袋裡最先覺醒的元素。  
「很高興聽你這麼說，我以為你把性慾擺在冷凍庫裡不打算拿出來了，不過目前看來——哇哦！」完成了頸窩和腋窩的加壓，Bucky按照藍圖，兩手向下移到Steve的鼠蹊部，然後他發現對方那裡異常精神，從褲襠鼓起來的硬塊直接頂著他的手，他都不曉得Steve哪來那麼多的熱量替那話兒充血。  
「自從你來後，它每晚都很精神，」Steve低頭，毫不害躁地說著接下來的話，看來羞恥心會是最後一個甦醒的項目，「我背對你在棉被裡打手槍，好幾次。」  
「什麼？這不公平！我在腦袋裡想了無數次，卻一次也沒敢做，若弄髒了你借給我的睡衣和睡袋顯得我很下流似的。」  
打斷Bucky的抱怨，Steve握起他的手伸進自己的褲子裡，滿意地欣賞對方吃驚的表情，「現在你知道誰比較下流了。」

他們在毛毯底下踢掉褲子，這麼一來，Bucky就是全裸的了，屋內沒有暖氣，但他一點都不擔心著涼的問題，他比較擔心要怎麼替自己降溫，因為他全身上下都燙得要命。  
Bucky不敢脫掉Steve的衣服，在對方試圖那麼做時他也出手制止，這次Steve願意妥協，反正穿著上衣不影響他們接下來的行動。他們向對方靠攏，把大腿擠到對方的兩腿中間，將兩根勃起的生殖器貼在一起，再同時用手替對方打手槍，他們都熟悉流程卻太久沒這麼做，導致第一次很快就射了出來，精液的量多到弄髒了毛毯和睡袋——這下子無論屋主是誰，他們都註定要在對方心目中留下龌齪的形象，Bucky暗自決定要把毛毯睡袋都搬回駐紮區清洗再找機會還回來。  
宣洩完之後，Steve顯得昏昏欲睡，就在這時Bucky的手機又響了，他拿起螢幕看，Beck的名字在背光中一閃一滅地跳動著，他接通手機，試著按捺還沒平復的喘息以正常的聲線說話，「是的，老媽，現在Steve和我待在一起，嗯嗯對，我給他打完了300c.c.的葡萄糖，他流的汗弄濕了好幾張A4紙，他現在看起來……挺好的，不不，別把電話接給其他人，不必麻煩，什麼？你們已經離開岸邊，跟居民借了車要往這裡來，兩個小時之內會到？好的辛苦啦……別趕時間。」  
掛掉電話後，Bucky回過神，發現Steve又睜圓了眼望向他，瞳孔晶晶亮亮。在黑暗中被Steve的大眼睛嚇到對Bucky來說不是新鮮事，他很高興這一幕又再度重演，他忘記上一回見它發生是什麼時候的事了，不能再更懷念。他把手機擱到一旁，額頭貼住Steve的額頭，感受從上方透出的熱度以及幾滴滲出來的汗珠，他露出微笑，「兩小時，隊長，我得在時限內讓你暖和起來。」  
Steve就近朝Bucky眨眨眼，睫毛搧著他的眼皮，「我有好方法。」

說完話，Steve就想掀開毛毯起身離開，Bucky一把扯住他，「你去哪兒？」  
「去找我的濕衣服，口袋裡有保險套和潤滑油。」  
Bucky驚訝的瞪大了眼，「你怎麼會有？誰給你的？」  
「當然是醫官。」Steve又無辜的眨眼睛。  
「Beck知道你和我，呃……」  
「我想他不知道，但有懷疑，老媽什麼都考慮到了。」  
Steve邊說邊揭起一小角毯子，Bucky扣住他的肩膀將他按回原地，「你乖乖躺著別動，我去拿。」

然後Bucky就在一陣被現實打擊的暈眩中連滾帶爬出了毛毯，他找到堆在牆角的Steve的衣服，從濕透的內袋裡撈出了一個保險套和一小包潤滑油，再用差不多狼狽的姿態回到毯子裡，Steve如他吩咐的待在原位一動也不動，唯獨幾分鐘前發洩過的那話兒又直挺挺站了起來。  
Bucky忍不住想，這太像狗血言情小說的劇情了，在雪地遇難又用滾床單來取暖這種見鬼的事他從來就沒信過，但他確實已經找回了Steve的體溫，對方的血液循環一旦恢復正常，身體機能就跟著高速運作，此時Steve的目光炯炯有神，他的手掌按在Bucky的大腿上，溫度比想象中還來得高，Bucky原本打算再替Steve量一次腋溫，看樣子沒這個必要了，他甚至懷疑Steve的體溫已經超越了自己。  
趁Bucky還在胡思亂想時，Steve一翻身，主客易位把他壓在下面（好的，看來他的體力也復原了七八成），他給了Bucky一個舌吻，凶猛又熱烈，態勢活像把慾望嚼碎了再全部餵到對方食道裡。他們太久沒有親熱，兩人在結婚前的性行為就很頻繁，同床共枕後更是肆無忌禪，超級士兵的強壯加上失而復得的悸動完全反映在肉體方面的交合。兩人最後一次做愛卻是在六月，當時若有人告訴他們接下來會有將近半年的時間毫無性行為，殺了他們或他們的同伴也沒有人會相信，但它確實該死的發生了。

「Steve輕點……」Bucky握住Steve想要硬插進來的手指，對方差點忘了沾潤滑油，他把方型包裝袋舉起來亮在對方面前，Steve這才一臉恍然大悟。Bucky諒解對方，他知道Steve還沒完全恢復意識，不然平日的Steve就算精蟲上腦也不會這麼不體貼，當他看見Steve流露出的滿臉歉意時更心疼了。  
「對不起，我好想你。」Steve抓起Bucky的手指親吻。  
「我也是，想你想得快發瘋。」  
「我們再也不要像這樣分開了。」  
「絕不。」  
Steve咬開包裝袋將潤滑油裹滿手指，Bucky引領他找到入口，主動抬起屁股讓對方插得更深，他們再度將額頭貼得緊緊的，彼此的體溫都燙得像在發燒，「我會很小心，不讓你受傷。」  
「我倒希望你粗魯一點，我要你用你的大傢伙全部操進來，用精液餵得我飽飽的，最好讓我等一下連站起來的力氣都沒有。」  
雖然Bucky意識清醒，但他不要臉的程度已和Steve不相上下，這讓Steve哭笑不得，他俯上前咬了口Bucky的嘴唇，「我很榮幸，但這樣一來Jessica和Lily會開心得暈過去的，我們讓她們保留一點想象空間吧。」  
「你說了算，長官。」

Steve給自己戴好套子後，按著Bucky的腰緩緩進入，他的節奏很慢，因為寒地令人類皮膚變得乾燥，潤滑油的劑量不多，他不想讓Bucky流血，畢竟他們都快半年沒有做了。  
Bucky卻沒Steve那麼有耐性，他拖著對方進來，當Steve一插到最底端時他便用力抱住對方，像樹熊一樣緊緊纏住Steve的身體，催促對方動作。Steve沒讓Bucky失望，他親了親對方的眼角，隨即挺動腰部，一深一淺地抽插，毯子依然蓋在兩人身上，雖然他們躁熱難耐也沒敢掀了它讓涼風進來，那麼做太冒險了，於是他們在人造纖維的保護下流了滿身大汗。  
由於稍早才射過一次，加上橡膠套面的阻絕，Steve覺得下一次的射精要很久才會到來，但Bucky的叫聲是極好的催情劑，他邊抬高屁股邊啃Steve的耳朵，不斷把熱氣吹進Steve體內，他將他丈夫的弱點掌握得一清二楚，深知用什麼角度和多少力道會將對方拱上天堂。  
於是Steve在十五分鐘後射精，這不是多傲人的記錄，但以五個半月來第一次的做愛而言，他算是支撐得夠久了。他的精液滿到連保險套都裝不下，多出來的白液從套口流出來沾在睡袋底部，而Bucky還在用身體夾他，Steve親吻著Bucky，在他唇角說一堆模糊的情話，右手不忘替對方打手槍，Bucky在兩分鐘之後射了Steve滿手都是，還有一部分的精液濺到自己的下巴。

Forum / Personal / Discussion  
【Hail Stucky！】

#1 Tony Stark  
沒事，我就這麼一喊……這裡沒有人看不懂這個簡稱吧？只要你們有上浣熊給的那個網址。

#2 Sam Wilson  
他們安靜了那麼久應該是正在**吧。

#3 Natasha Romanoff  
暱稱【冰原女王】的作者今天大概會爆肝更文。

#4 Clint Barton  
也許冰棍凍結了呢？當然我傾向他們正在融化。

#5 Thor Odinson  
冰棍在融化，天佑吾友。

#6 Peter Parker  
原來冰棍在融化是這個意思啊？我終於弄懂了！

#7 Bruce Banner  
當然若他們兩人或其中一人上來出個聲我們能更放心一點。

#8 Steve Rogers  
^_^

【Steve Rogers logged out】

Steve用一個表情符號向隊友報完平安後便登出手機，他趴在Bucky背上，後者累得連上線嘴砲的力氣都沒有了。  
保險套只有一個，所以在第一次之後Steve沒再戴套，他確認過Bucky的意願並了解到對方毫不介意，便直接提槍上陣。當然這麼不顧性安全和衛生的作法他不鼓勵，若在紐約的住所時他們肯定不這樣幹，他們的床頭櫃永遠有充足的套子和潤滑用品，如今在這個鳥不生蛋的化外之地也只能將就。  
Steve托著Bucky的腰從後方進入，對方的屁股上有他捏出來的指痕，又紅又多，襯著Bucky偏白的膚色，帶來的視覺衝擊簡直驚人，Steve覺得他能看著這幕美景操到隔天，但他也知道他的隊員半小時之內就要到了（只要路況良好並且沒有節外生枝的突發情形），他和Bucky都得把握時間。在完成一波猛烈的抽送後，Steve停下動作，原本在拍打對方屁股的兩顆睪丸懸在他胯間，裡面充飽了前列液，Steve偋息了幾秒後將老二抽出來，壓在Bucky的背肌上儘情地射精，Bucky則是從第三次之後就射不太出來什麼東西了，畢竟他們除了出門前吃的那頓早餐，到目前為止都沒再進食，沉積在體內的熱能幾乎被消耗完畢。

所以Steve覺得他該收手了，即使他的慾望和體力的恢復值呈現正比，若非環境限制，他必然不捨得離開他丈夫溫暖的體內，不過Bucky在發抖的膝蓋骨已經說明了他的疲勞，Steve用自己的長袖擦乾淨Bucky背上的精液，再從後面抱著對方，兩人雙雙躺進柔軟的絨毛睡袋。  
「你還好嗎？」Steve朝著Bucky的耳背說話。  
Bucky每根髮尾都像他本人一樣慵懶，它們就連翻翹的捲度也有氣無力，卻又迷人極了，Steve用手指梳開每一根被汗水黏結的髮絲，然後聽見Bucky飽含氣音的回答，「不能再好了……雖然我還沒吃飽。」  
「別再嘴硬，不然回去我還會修理你。」  
「儘管放馬過來，但我懷疑你會打破不在工作場合亂搞的原則。」  
「工作即將結束了。」  
「嗯？真的？」Bucky從Steve的臂彎裡翻身，彷彿從這句話裡獲得了充足的元氣，他原本快要閉起來的雙眼又興奮地睜亮，「你準備跟我回家了嗎？」  
「當然，」Steve捏捏Bucky的鼻頭，「回駐紮區後我就向Fury提出申請，今天碰到的事情太突然，我不可以再讓你涉險了，若你再出意外，我會受不了。」

想到自己在冰湖裡的表現，再搭配上Steve當時和此刻的神情，內疚感襲捲Bucky的全身，忽然，Bucky像想到什麼重要的事，他從Steve胸前退開，頭上頂著毛毯跪坐在對方面前，他知道自己的模樣很蠢，可是也無法再計較更多，他伸手把自己脖子後方的鍊釦解開，將兩枚戒指從鍊子正中間滑到自己的掌心裡。  
「Steve Grant Rogers，」Bucky正經八百地喊出Steve的全名，他將Steve的戒指舉在對方眼前，然後一臉誠摰地低下頭，「你願意再跟我結一次婚嗎？」  
Steve先是愣了幾秒，接著爆笑出聲（他的笑聲力量滿滿，所有的熱源和正常的溫度都已返回他的細胞），「我們從來就沒有離婚。」  
「據說我們現在的狀態是鬧離，沒有才結婚兩年的夫夫讓床舖空了快半年有一半的床沒人睡的。」Bucky故作忿恨地咬牙。  
「這是我的錯，我很快就會彌補它，不過你的話倒是提醒我想到……」Steve將戒指接過來，毫不猶疑地套上自己的左手無名指，再用同一隻手揉了揉Bucky的頭髮，「Fury說，他考慮提前讓我們出櫃，到時他還會當我們的證婚人。」  
Bucky抬起頭笑得一臉燦爛，估計他也腦補了Fury站在主婚台上的樣子，「所以啦，我們回紐約後要先離婚，再結婚！」

屋外，八隻狗四個人站在門口，全都用同一副表情看向屋子的大門。  
為了不引起哈士奇騷動，David把車子停在五十公尺外，然後跟他的同伴們下車用走的。看到他們的接近時所有哈士奇都站了起來，卻在David的手勢安撫之下一隻都沒發出吠叫，現在David仍將手舉在半空中，似乎是震驚地忘了放下。在David身旁的是Beck，依序排列下去是Jessica和Lily，Lily正用手指在胸前畫十字，然後閉眼合掌，Beck一臉憂慮地望著門板上木頭與木頭的間隙，「隊長和中士知道這棟屋子的隔音效果不太好嗎？」  
「我們多等十分鐘再進去吧。」Jessica雙手交握在身前，滿臉笑容。


End file.
